Dueño del deseo
by Kagome-1551
Summary: Kagome siempre ha soñado con ser esposa y madre, aunque su padre tiene otros planes para su futuro.El rey Onigumo la entrega a Inuyasha Taisho a causa de una disputa entre el padre de ella y el. KagomeXInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Dueño del deseo

Prologo

-¡Es el mismísimo diablo!

Inuyasha Taisho, cuarto conde de Ravenswood, soltó un sonoro resoplido ante la certeza que demostraba la voz de Miyoga. Ambos estaban de pie ante el trono del rey Onigumo, mientras que el hermano de Inuyasha y uno de los hombres de Miyoga se encontraban unos metros mas a tras. Era un epitafio que habia escuchado mas veces de las que podia recordar.

Frunciendo los labio con sorna, Inuyasha le dio la razon al punto.

-Engendrado en el infierno y amamantado con la teta de un demonio. Y no pretendo otra cosa.-Despues de todo, estaban hablando de su reputacion. Y teniendo en cuenta en el caos que vivian, Inuyasha era el paladin por excelencia.

Dos guardias, tan inmoviles como estatuas, flanqueaban el trono real. Vestido de purpura y con su corona resplandeciente bajo la luz de las antorchas, Onigumo no parecia muy complacido cuando clavo la miranda en sus dos nobles. Si bien, Inuyasha habia derramado su propia sangre, y aun mas la ajena, para afianzar la corona de Onigumo, conocia los limites de la tolerancia de su monarca y, a esas alturas, la paciencia del rey se habia agotado.

Miyoga dio un imprudente paso hacia el trono de Onigumo.

-Quiero que deje mis propiedades en paz, majestad. A buen seguro posee bastantes tierras con las que solazarce, de modo que bien podria abandonar Warwick.

Onigumo Plantagenet no era un hombre al que uno pudiera acercarse con imprudencia. Era un hombre que se habia forjado a si mismo a base de una ferrea determinación y un valor endiablado; un hombre que tenia mucho en comun con Inuyasha, y lo que era mejor aun, un hombre que estaba en deuda con Inuyasha.

La esprecion del rostro de Onigumo presagiaba el fuego y el azufre del infierno.

Tras recuperar la cordura, onigumo retrocedio y clavo la vista en el suelo empedrado.

Miyoga miro a Inuyasha y suspiro.

-Nos no acabamos de entender como empezo este conflicto. Inuyasha, vos decis que el os ataco, y Miyoga, vos decis que el os ataco primero, de modo que ninguno admite haber instigado este asunto. Esto nos recuerda a dos niños malcriados que pelean por un juguete mientras ambos aducen injusticia. Esperabamos algo mejor de vos en particular, Inuyasha.

El conde de Ravenswood hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar la furia que lo embargaba. Habia servido con fidelidad a Onigumo durante mas de la mitad de su vida. Aun asi, no era el bufon, ni el peon de ningun hobre y no respondia ante nadie salvo de si mismo. Onigumo habia comprendido ese hecho mucho tiempo atrás y era precisamente eso lo que convertia a Inuyasha en un aliado muy valioso para el. Su alianza habia sido forjada con sangre en el fragor de la batalla.

Hirviendo de furia, Inuyasha ozo enfrentar la mirada del rey de igual a igual.

-Como bien sabeis, mi señor, no soy ningun cobarde y no me inclinare ante este hombre mientras siga atacando a mis campesinos e invadiendo mis tierras. Si Miyoga quiere una guerra, por Dios que sere yo el que se la de.

Onigumo alzo la mirada al techo, como si buscara la ayuda de los santos del cielo.

-Nos estamos hartos de que nuestros señores luchen entre ellos. Estamos concientes de que los años de reinado de Suikotsu fueron muy permisivos, pero esa epoca llego a su fin. Ahora soy yo, Onigumo, quien reina en este pais, y nos queremos que se imponga la paz. –Miro directamente a Inuyasha-. ¿comprendeis?

-si, mi señor.

La mirada de Onigumo entonces se volvio hacia Miyoga, cuyos ojos seguian clavados en el suelo, estre sus pies.

-¿y vos?

-Si, sire.

Los severos rasgos de Onigumo se relajaron un tanto.

-Esta bien, pues. Pero como nos sabemos que no debemos dejar a dos ratones que campen a sus anchas mientras el gato esta ocupado en otros menesteres, habra que sellar este pacto de una forma mas permanente.

El miedo hizo que a Inuyasha se le formara un desagradable nudo en la garganta. Conocia a Onigumo lo bastante bien como para saber que aquello no iba a ser de su agrado.

El rey continuo:

-Puesto que ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a admitir que ataco primero, nos tendremos que aplicar la sabiduría de Salomón. Si ambos tomaseis posesion de algo a lo que el otro tiene en alta estima, tal ves entonces sus señorias se lo pensaran dos veces antes de proseguir las hostilidades.

-¿Majesta?-pregunto Miyoga, y su voz translucia la intensidad de la inquietud que lo embargaba.

El monarca se acaricio la barba.

-Teneis una hija¿no es asi, Miyoga?

-Si, sire. Tengo tres que aun siguen con vida.

Onigumo asintio y a continuación se giro para mirar fijamente a Inuyasha, que le devolvio la mirada con impertinente franqueza.

-¿Y que me decis vos Inuyasha?

-Tengo un hermano holgazan del que llevo años deseando librarme.

Dicho hermano ardia de indignación a unos diez pasos por detrás de eol, pero tuvo la sensatez de guardar silencio ante su rey.

Onigumo considero el asunto con expresión desconcertada.

-Decidnos, Miroku-le dijo al hermano menos de Inuyasha-. ¿Qué es lo que vuestro hermano estima mas en este mundo?

Inuyasha se giro un poco para contemplar como se retorcia Miroku ante la mirada de su rey. Con la cabeza inclinada, Miroku respondio:

-A decir verdad, majestad, majestad, lo unico que valora es su honor. Moriria por defenderlo.

-Si-convino Onigumo con aire meditabundo-. Nos hemos podido comprobar los limites a los que llegaria para mantener intacto su honor. Muy bien, nos exigimos que Inuyasha jure por su honor que no hara incursión alguna ni increpara a Miyoga, y este a su vez le entregara a una de sus hijas como garantia de su buena conducta.

-¡¿Qué?!-bramo Miyoga de forma tan atronadora que a Inuyasha no le habria extrañado que las vigas del techo comenzaran a derrumbarse a su alrededor-. No podeis estar hablando en serio.

Onigumo miro a Miyoga con exprecion colerica.

-Señor, habeis perdido el control. Os dirigis a vuestro rey y vuestra replica raya la traicion.

El rostro del hombre se torno mas encarnado que la sobreveste carmesí que Inuyasha llevaba sobre la armadura.

-Os lo ruego, vuestra majestad, no me pidais esto. Mis hijas son las mas delicadas de las criaturas y no estan acostumbradas ni a pasar penalidades ni a la compañía de los hombres. La mayor se casara dentro de pocas semanas y su hermana es una monja que ha tomado los votos en el convento de Santa Ana. A buen seguro, vos no exigiriais que renunciaran a sus compromisos para convertirse en rehenes durante un timepo indefinido¿no es asi?

-¿no hablasteis sobre una tercera hija?

El horror mas absoluto y genuino se apodero del rostro alargado y envejecido de Miyoga.

-Sire, kagome es la mas delicada de mis hijas. Se estremece ante el mas lugero sobresalto. Moriria de miedo si tuviera que pasar una hora con Ravenswood. Os lo suplico, por favor, no me exijais esto.

Onigumo entrecerro los ojos.

-Nos deseariamos que vuestras señorias nos hubiesen dejado alguna otra alternativa. Mas, por desgracia, nos estamos cansados de las constantes quejas y acusaciones de nuestros señores. De hecho, llegada la mañana tenemos un compromiso en Hexham para resolver otra disputa entre dos barones a quienes no parecen importarles sus propias tierras. ¡Lo unico que queremos es la paz!-bramo Onigumo. La coplera que reflejaba la mirada del rey se intensifico-. Miyoga, fuisteis vos quien solicito la intervención de la Corona en este asunto. Nos os hemos dado nuestra solucion, de modo que premitid que se lleve a cabo y apiadaos del alma temeraria que ose desafiar a esta Corona.-El morarca parecio calmarse un tanto-. Lady kagome sera entregada a la custodia de Inuyasha.

¡Una dama en su hogar! Inuyasha sintio como sus labios se fruncian ante la mera idea. A punto estuvo de decirle a Onigumo que olvidase todo el asunto; sin embargo. Basto una simple mirada al monarca para darse cuenta de que era mejor no poner en tela de juicio los dictados del rey.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo lugar una de las cosas mas increíbles que habia visto en su vida: Miyoga se postro de rodillas ante el trono de Onigumo. La sobreveste blanca y amarilla se derramo como un charcho a su alrededor cuando se inclino para apoyar la frente sobre el suelo de piedra.

-Por favor, majestad-rogo Miyoga con tremula-. No podeis tomar a mi hija y exigirle a Ravenswood un simple juramento a cambio. Os lo suplico. Kagome es…es mi vida. Pòdeis quedaros con mis tierras pero, por favor, dejad a mi hija donde esta.

Por un instante, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de compadecerse del hombre; hasta que recordo el pueblo que habia incendiado al amparo de la noche. Las mujeres que habian sido violadas y descuartizadas en sus lechos.

De no haber sido por el emplazamiento de Onigumo, habria sitiado el castillo de Miyoga en el acto y se habria asegurado de que las murallas del conde quedaran reducidas a cenizas.

Sin embargo, Onigumo tenia una deuda de sangre con el padre de Miyoga y, como paladin del rey, Inuyasha estaba obligado a no perjudicar al hombre sin permiso real.

Le gustara o no, Inuyasha sabia que lo unico que garantizaria el buen comportamiento de Miyoga con su gente seria la presencia de esa hija en su hogar. Y como de costumbre, haria lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su pueblo y para acatar las ordenes del rey.

Onigumo se acariciaba la barba de forma pensativa mientras escuchaba como Miyoga le imploraba misericordia.

-Levantaos Miyoga.

Miyoga se puso de pie; tenia los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas no derramadas.

-Nos hemos escuchado tus suplicas y podemos aseguraros que Inuyasha se toma sus votos muy en serio. Lo hemos visto cumplir su deber para con nos con obras de incuestionable lealtad. En cambio, como es de sobra conocida vuestra capacidad de faltar a vuestros juramentos, nos debemos asegurar de alguna manera que se conserve la paz.

El rey hacia referencia a la promesa que Miyoga hiciera de apoyar la causa de Onigumo durante la contienda por el trono, y que incumplio dos meses después al unirse a las fuerzas del rey Suikotsu.

Miyoga no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar. Jamas.

-Si vuestra majestad tiene dudas acerca de mi lealtad¿Por qué aun conservo mis tierras?- pregunto Miyoga.

El monarca resollo visiblemente por la nariz.

-Debeis ese honor a vuestro padre; y en lugar de cuestionar nuestros motivos, deberiais estar agradecido por el hecho de seguir gozando de nuestra misericordia y mostrar la gratitud que corresponde. Inuyasha custodiara a vuestra hija durante un año. Si tras ese tiempo habeis demostrado ser honorable, os sera devuelta.

El semblante de Miyoga se torno de piedra.

-Actuais como si yo fuese el instigador de todo este asunto-murmuro-. ¿Por qué debo ser castigado mientras que el…?

-¡Silencio!-rugio Onigumo-. Una palabra insolente mas de vuestra parte y hare que os despojen de todo lo que os es querido.

Miyoga refreno la lengua con sensatez, pero sus ojos resplandecieron con auntentico rencor.

Onigumo le hizo un gesto con la mano a su amanuense para que plasmara su decreto sobre el papel.

-Si atacais a Inuyasha, a su gente o a sus tierras durante el proximo año, vuestra hija pasara a ser de su propiedad y podra hacer con ella lo que le plazca.

Miyoga recorrio a Inuyasha con la mirada.

-¿Y si el lehiciese daño o la deshonrara, sire?

El rostro de Onigumo se endurecio.

-Al ser la mano derecha de la Corona, Inuyasha sabe de primera mano lo que nos hacemos con los traidores. Le hemos confiado nuestra vida a Inuyasha y aceptamos su juramento por los huesos de San Pedro de que no le hara daño alguno. Para aliviar vuestros temores, enviare a uno de mis medicos personales para que examine a vuestra hija ahora y de nuevo dentro de un año, para asegurarnos asi de que regresa con vos en las mirmas condiciones en las que abandono vuestra proteccion.

Y, a continuación, Onigumo añadio con la vista clavada en Inuyasha:

-Lady Kagome sera considerada nuestra pupila. Cualquier daño que se le haga se nos hara tambien a nos. ¿podemos confiar en que vos la tratareis en consecuencia?

-Si, vuestra majesta. La protegere con mi vida.

-todo resuelto, pues. Ahora partid y comenzar con los preparativos. Inuyasha, buscad a nuestro sacerdote para que os tome juramento.-Onigumo Miro a Miyoga y añadio con tono amenazador-: Inuyasha cabalgara con vos hasta vuestro hogar para proteger a vuestra hija. Si los emisarios reales regresan de Ravenswood con noticias de que ella no se encuentra alli, nos no estaremos nada complacidos.

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia al unisono y caminaron de espaldas para abandonar el salon del trono.

Una vez las pesadas puertas de maderas se cerraron tras ellos, Miyoga se volvio hacia Inuyasha.

-De uno u otra manera, os vere muerto por esto- siseo.

-¿eso es una amenaza?- pregunto Inuyasha con un deje burlon en la voz. La muerte era lo ultimo que temia en el mundo; de hecho, seria un alivio al que dalia la bienvenida.

Miroku agarro a Inuyasha y lo aparto de Miyoga.

-El rey podria oiros desde aquí- susurro con furia-. ¿a caso alguno de vosotros desea mantener otra conversación con el?

Miyoga lo miro con furia antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de alli a grandes zancadas.

-No temais Miyoga, le dare a vuestra hija la mejor de las bienvenidas.

En el vestíbulo resono un juramento, pero Miyoga no volvio la mirada; solo después de que el conde hubiese desaparecido, Inuyasha dejo que su rostro mostrara como se sentia por dentro.

Hacia casi cuatro lustros que ninguna dama pisaba Ravenswood. Inuyasha cerro los ojos para bloquear el caudal de recuerdos y deseo poder bloquear tambien los gritos de terror y de ruego que resonaban en su cabeza.

Y pronto habria otra dama en su hogar.

-Solo sera un año- Murmuro Miroku.

Inuyasha lo miro a los ojos.

-¿es necesario que te recuerde la maldición, hermano?

-tu no eres tu padre.

El conde arqueo una ceja.

-¿de veras lo crees¿a caso no lo igualo en velocidad y en el arte de la guerra¿no comenta todo el mundo que soy su viva imagen?

-tu no eres tu padre- repitio Miroku.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha tampoco le presto atención esa vez. Porque conocia la verdad. El era el hijo de su padre y, al contrario de lo que le ocurria a Miroku, la maldición de la hedionda sangre de ese hombre corriapor sus venas.

Llevar a una mujer de buena cuna a Ravenswood significaba firmar su sentencia de muerte, e Inuyasha estaba a punto de comprometer su honor por el bienestar de la dama.

El destino era un bastardo desalmado, y ese dia se estaba riendo de el a carcajadas.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AQUI OS TRAIGO MI NUEVO FIC.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE COMO CREPUSCULO.

QUIERO DECIROS QUE LA HISTORIA NO ME LA HE INVENTADO YO, ES DE Kinley Mac Gregor Y EL LIBRO SE LLAMA DUEÑO DEL DESEO.

AL LEER ESTE LIBRO ME GUSTO TANTO QUE ME DIO POR HACER EL FIC CON INUYASHA Y KAGOME.

ESPERO QUE A VOSOTROS TAMBIEN OS GUSTE.

ESPERO QUE ME DEJES MUCHOS REVIEWS.

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 1

-Lo unico que una mujer necesita saber de los hombres es que son criaturas que dependes de su coquilla. Apelad a sus calzas y tendreis un control absoluto sobre ellos, porque cuando el miembro masculino tiene el mando, no lo tiene el cerebro.

Kagome se sento en la cama junto a su hermana Kagura y trato de reprimir la sonrisa que semejante declaracion habia estado apunto de arrancarle para no ofender a Sango. Se llevo el puño a los labios para contener el regocijo.

Fue en ese momento cuando cometio el desafortunado error de mirar a Kagura y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Quién podria no echarse a reir? Sobre todo al imaginarse la enorme coquilla que utilizaba el prometido de Kagura. ¡Señor! Hakudoshin se paseaba por doquier como el dios Priapo en mitad de una congregación de vírgenes.

No obstante, a su doncella no parecia complacerla demasiado el alborozo. Kagome apreto los labios e hizo todo lo que pudo para recuperar la compostura.

Sango puso los braos en jarras y compuso una mueca. Con apenas metro y medio de altura, la muchacha no conseguia intimidar a nadie. Aun asi, habian sido ellas quienes le preguntaron sobre el tema en cuestion. Lo menos que podian hacer era escucharla sin reirse.

-¿Cómo pude creer que mis señoras se tomarian esto en serio? –pregunto Sango.

-Perdonanos –se disculpo Kagome antes de carraspear de nuevo y colocar las manos primorosamente sobre su regazo-. Nos comportaremos como es debido.

En realidad no les quedaba otro remedio. Estaban conspirando para buscarle un marido a Kagome y, puesto que ninguna de las dos tenia la mas remota idea de cómo llevar a un hombre al matrimonio, Sango era la unica mujer del castillo a la que se atrevian a pregunta. Cualquier otra habria ido corriendo a su padre con el cuento.

Aunque por suerte, la terrenal y a menudo corruptible Sango se contaba entre aquellas que seguian siendo fieles a las damas a las que servian. La muchacha se coloco la trenza sobre el hombro e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

-Bien, como Lady Kagura puede atestiguar, la parte de la seduccion es bastante facil. Lo difícil es la parte de la conservación.

El rostro de Kagura se tiño de un oscuro rubor que realzo el azul de sus ojos.

-Yo me limite a entrar en la habitación. Fue Hakudoshin quien me sedujo.

Sango levanto la mano con la palma hacia arriba en un gesto triunfal.

-Tal como he dicho, la seduccion…

-¿Pero que ocurrira si el no quisiera ser seducido? –la interrumpio Kagome.

La doncella volvio a apoyar la mano sobre la cadera. Aunque en realidad Sango era dos años mas joven que Kagome, habia estado con todo tipo de hombres y era considerada una experta por todas las jóvenes del condado.

-Milady –dijo Sango con la resignacion pintada en el rostro-, fui desflorada cuando no era mas que una niña, y puedo aseguraros que no ha nacido un hombre que carezca de deseos lujuriosos. La unica razon por la cual no habeis tenido que luchar con ellos para quitaroslos de encima es la afilada espada de su ilustrisima.

Kagome no podia discutir ese razonamiento. Su padre las vigilaba como si fueran sus mas preciados halcones y desafiaba a cualquier hombre que las mirara. Y si uno de ellos osaba tocarlas… Bueno…

Le resultaba harto sorprendente que a Hakudoshin aun le quedara algo debajo de la coquilla.

De repente, le asalto otra idea.

-¿pero que ocurre si yo lo deseo y el desea a otra? –Pregunto.

Sango suspiro.

-Lady Kagome, siempre estais con los que ocurre si , los y y los pero . Supongamos, en aras de la discusión, que el caballero tenga su interes puesto en otro lugar. Lo unico que teneis que hacer es no apartaros de su presencia. Mirarlo con una leve sonrisa, mostrarle un poco de tobillo, un…

-¡Un tobillo! –exclamo Kagome-. Me moriria de vergüenza.

-Mejor de vergüenza que como una solterona.

Tal vez hubiera algo de verdad en las palabras de Sango, y a esas alturas de su vida, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada. Su padre no atendia a razones, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad de encontrar marido por si misma, mas le valia aprovecharla.

-Un poco de tobillo –repitio Kagome y la mera idea le provoco un intenso rubor-. ¿Alguna cosa mas?

-Hacedle esperar siempre –contesto la doncella-. La expectación hara que el hombre os aprecie mas.

Kagome asintio.

Kagura cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ahora, la siguiente pregunta es¿Dónde encontraremos a ese hombre?

La frustración hizo que Kagome frunciera el seño.

-si, ese parce ser el punto crucial de todo el asunto de la seduccion¿no es asi¿Cómo voy a conseguir que un hombre se case conmigo si no hay ninguno al que pueda desear?

-Bueno –dijo Sango-. Mi madre siempre dice que las rosas se encuentran cuando menos te lo esperas.

Ya avanzado el dia, Kagome abandono las cocinas para regresar a la torre. No habia dado mas de dos pasos cuando encontro su camino bloqueado por Naraku, el primo del prometido de su hermana y el hombre al que ellas habia definido como el demonio salido del agujero mas apestoso del infierno

Debian haberlo convocado esa mañana sin querer, puesto que Sango no habia terminado aun con su discurso cuando Hakudoshin y Naraku se presentaron en la puerta.

Hakudoshin era un hombre de carácter gruñon, se habia llevado a Kagura a tomar una merienda campestre y habia dejado a su primo atrás con toda descortesía. Desde el momento en que su hermana y Hakudoshin desaparecieron, Naraku no habia hecho nada mas que fastidiarla y rondarla con el fin para descubrir el mejor modo para meterse debajo de sus faldas.

Hacia rato que la paciencia de Kagome habia llegado a su fin y lo unico que deseaba era deshacerse de ese pelmazo. Si, tal como dijo Sango, Naraku era la rosa que iba a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba, decidio que la solteria ofrecia grandes posibilidades.

El hombre se apresuro a colocarse junto a ella y agarro su mano de inmediato, lo que consiguio que Kagome se estremeciera de repulsión.

¿Por qué no podia dejarla en paz?

Podria decirse que Naraku era bastante apuesto, siempre y cuando se estuviera lo bastante desesperada. Y Kagome rezaba por no llegar jamas a ese punto.

Sin embargo el primo de Hakudoshin carecia de la mas minima higiene. De ser cierto el dicho de que la higiene era simbulo de santidad, ese hombre debia ser pagano hasta la medula, porque su escaso pelo negro, parecia que no habia visto un peine y un jabon desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas, como si durmiera con ellas y a precia por las manchas de la ropa, parecia que las lavaba tan a menudo como su pelo.

-¿estais preparada para darme ahora mi beso? –pregunto.

-Mmm…no –contesto ella, intentando rodearle para seguir su camino-. Me temo que tengo muchas, muchas tareas que hacer.

-¿tareas? A buen seguro encontrareis mi compañía mucho mas deseable que cualquier tarea.

A titulo personal, Kagome abria preferido limpiar la sentina.

El hombre dio un pso hacia delante para ponerse en frente de ella y atajarle la huida.

-Venid aquí, dulce Kagome. Se lo sola que os encontrais en este lugar. No hay duda de que soñais que un hombre venga y os reclame para si.

Asi era, en efecto; sin embargo, la palabra clave era hombre . Puesto que para ella Naraku no era mas que una chinche, nunca podria convertirse en el hombre con que soñaba cada noche.

El alargo la mano y le aparto el velo con un gesto tan intimo que ella arqueo una ceja. El pelmazo hizo caso homiso a su mirada.

-Estais dejando atrás los mejores años de vuestra vida, milady. Quizas deberias hacer lo mismo que vuestra hermana para conseguir marido.

Kagome no sabia lo que le ofendia mas: si el insulto referente a su edad o que le recordara la humillación que habia sufrido su hermana al ser descubierta en la cama de Hakudoshin.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar marido, gracias –replico con voz gelida-. No necesito ayuda alguna de vuestra parte.

La furia ensombrecio la mirada del hombre.

-os tendre –dijo al tiempo que enrollaba el velo de Kagome en su puño.

La joven apreto los dientes para soportar el dolor y dio un respingo con el fin de ponerse fuera de su alcanse. Sintio el tiron de las horquillas que aseguraban el velo antes de que se soltaran de su cabello y pudiera escapar.

Corrio a lo largo de la muralla externa con la esperanza de alcanzar la torre abarrotada de gente antes de que el la atrapara de nuevo.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Naraku tiro el velo al suelo y en esta ocacion la agarro del brazo para que se detuviera.

Kagome sintio el dolor del apretón que le dio el hombre al intentar safarze de el. Asustada y enfadada, deseo que su padre estuvieara en casa. Ningun hombre se atreveria a mostrarse tan insolente delante de el, y donde quiera que fuera la mirada de su padre siempre la acompañaba.

-tendre ese beso, zorra.

¡Antes besaria a una mula leprosa! Aterroriada, Kagome busco algo que la ayudara a escapar.

Un grupo de gallinas aparecio y se coloco entre sus pies. Cuando Naraku tiro una patada a las aves, Kagome sintio que le llegaba la inspiración. Volvio la cara hacia el pelmazo con una sonrisa encantadora, al tiempo que recordaba el consejo que le dio Sango esa mañana.

-¿Naraku? –dijo con su voz mas suave.

Funciono. La furia bandono el rostro de el y solto su brazo para tomarle la mano. Deposito un baboso beso sobre su palma.

-Ay, Kagome, no os haceis una idea de cuantas noches he yacido en mi cama soñando con vos y con vuestro suspiros. Decidme¿Cuánto mas tendre que esperar para probar la suclenta fruta que hay entre vuestros muslos?

hasta que se congelen las llamas del infierno .

Kagome contuvo esas palabras antes de que se le escaparan. No podia creer la suerte que tenia: cuando encontraba un hombre que le susurraba versos, se trataba de los mas obscenos y ofensivos que jamas hubiera podido imaginar y salian de un tipo que estaba a un paso de ser un troll verrugoso.

Pensandolo mejor, no estaba ni siquiera a un paso.

Se las ingenio para que el desagrado no apareciese en su rostro, mientras se soltaba de su mano.

Comenzo a oirse el ruido de los cascos de los caballos, asumio que seria un soldado haciendo su ronda y ni se molesto en girarse.

En cambio se limpio la mano en la falda con disimulo.

-Al final me habéis convencido, milord.

-sabia que no podriais resistiros a mi, milady. Jamas se me ha resistido una mujer.

Al parecer el hombre tenia por costumbre rodearse de mujeres que habian perdido la habilidad de ver, juzgar y oler.

-cerrad los ojos, Naraku, y os dare el premio que vuestra tenacidad merece.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios cuando cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia delante con lo que, dedujo Kagome, era un mohin seductor.

Arrugando la nariz ante la fea exprecion de su rostro, Kagome cogio una de las gallinas coloradas y la llevo a los labios de Naraku.

El hombre deposito un sonoro beso en el cuello del animal.

Y, en ese momento, debio descubrir que sus labios rozaban plumas en lugar de carne, porque abrio los ojos y se encontro con la inquisitiva mirada de la gallina.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, naraku dio un tremendo alarido.

La aterrorizada gallina cacareo en represalia. Desplego las alas y comenzo a batirlas sobre las manos de Kagome en un intento por liberarse. La joven la dejo ir, y solo consiguió que se lanzara contra naraku, quien levanto el brazo para protegerse cuando las hermanas de su atacante se unieron a la refriega. La gallina le picoteo la cabeza, logrando que unos mechones de su grasiento cabello quedaran en punta, mientras las demas se arremolinaban entre sus pies y lo hacian tropezar.

Hombre y gallinas se tambalearon hacia atrás en una en una cacofonía de maldiciones y cacareos.

Con un juramento que dejo en ridiculo todos los demas, Naraku cayo de espaldas a un abrevadero. El agua salpico por doquier y Kagome retrocedio para no acabar empapada. La gallina emitio un agudo chillido y salio bolando del abrevadero.

Cuando Naraku se incorporo escupiendo agua, el animal se apresuro en apoyarse sobre su cabeza. Kagome estallo en carcajadas.

-¿La mas delicada de las doncellas? Miyoga, vuestras mentiras no conocen limite.

Esa profunda voz de barítono no pertenecia ninguno de sus soldados. Con la risa atascada en la garganta, Kagome descubrio a su padre en compañía de otros quince hombres.

La exprecion de su rostro le permitio ver el alcance del malestar de su padre. De todos modos, su presencia la alivio. Ya que no deberia tolerar mas a Naraku.

Acababa de dar un paso hacia su padre cuando su mirada se desvio a la izquierda de este. A lomos del mas blanco de los sementales que ella hubiese visto jamas, habia un caballero con una sobreveste roja con un cuervo negro. Aunque no podia ver el rostro del hombre. Pudo sentir su abrasaora mirada sobre ella.

Kagome se detuvo en seco.

Jamas habia contemplado a un hombre semejante, el desconocido permanecia ergido sobre su montura.

La cota de malla se amoldaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, duro como una roca tras años de entrenamiento, y la vetia con tanta soltura como si fuera una segunda piel. Mantenia los aplios hombros echados hacia atrás con arrogancia y su anchura quedaba resaltada gracias a la cota.

El enorme y poderoso caballo de batalla se movio con inquietud, pero el hombre retomo el contro con un apretón de sus muslos y un firme tiron de las riendas.

Kagome seguia sintiendo la mirada del desconocido, ardiente y autoritaria.

Perturbadora.

Ese era un hombre que demandaba atención. Un hombre acostumbrado al control y la autoridad. Su cuerpo lo deicia a las claras. Y mientras ella lo observaba sin permitir que su mirada flaqueara, el se quito el enorme yelmo.

El corazon de Kagome se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de latir desbocadamente. Jamas en su vida habia visto un hombre tan apuesto. Unos ojos de un ambar tan claro que parecia resplandecer se clavaron el ella desde un rostro se rasgos definidos, rodeado por la plateada cofia de la cota de malla. Suspuso, por las cejas negras, que su cabello seria del mismo color que un cuervo.

Habia algo fascinante el la mirada de ese hombre. Se adveritia un aguda inteligencia, acompañada de una exprecion reservada que mantenia sus emociones ocultas. Kagome tuvo la impresión de que nada escapaba a sus ojos. Jamas.

Sin embargo, pese a toda su apostura, habia una dureza en sus marcados rasgos, que la hizo comprender que esos labios no tenian por costumbre sonreir.

Mientras colocaba el yelmo bajo el brazo, el desconocido la recorrio con una mirada atrevida y calculadora que incendio su sangre. Kagome no habria sabido decir lo que opinaba de ella, pero cuando esos ojos se posaron sobre sus senos sintio que estos se tensaban en respuesta al ardiente calor de la mirada.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –exigio saber su padre cuando desmonto.

Kagome dio un respingo ante la pregunta, agradecida de que la intervención de su padre la distrajese de las sensaciones que la ardiente mirada probocaban en ella.

Naraku, auyento a la gallina y salio del abrevadero intentando consrvar algo de dignidad.

Fracaso miserablemente.

-creo que deberias preguntarle a vuestra hijs si tiene por costumbre atacar con una gallina a todo hombre que la moleste –dijo el apuesto caballero con un deje burlon en la voz. Si bien su rostro permaneciaimpasible.

-Silencio, Ravenswood –mascullo su padre-. No sabeis nada sobre mi hija y sus costumbres.

-Eso cambiara en breve.

Kagome enarco una ceja ante el comentario. ¿Qué habria querido decir con eso?

No lo habria creido posible pero el rostro de su padre se torno aun mas rojo y sos ojos se oscurecieron. Fue entonces cuando callo en la cuenta del nombre del apuesto caballero.

Era imposible que se tratara de Inuyasha Taisho, conde de Ravenswood. ¿no era el hombre al que su padre pretendia que Onigumo llamara la atención¿Por qué demonios estaba cabalgando juntos?

Alli estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño y se notaba impaciente por quedarse a solas con su padre para descubrir que era.

Los ojos de su padre se ablandaron al mirarla.

-¿Naraku te hizo daño, Kag?

El aludido se tenso.

-jamas le haria daño a una dama –sus ojos, en cambio, decian otra cosa.

Kagome persibio autentica maldad en su mirada y juro que tomaria medidas para no quedarse a solas con el nunca mas.

De todas formas, ella no permitiria que la intimidaras con facilidad. Podria manejar a Naraku bastante bien, con gallina o sin ella.

-Estoy bien, padre –lo tranquilizo.

-Ha sido a la gallina a quien ha aterrado –replico Ravenswood con ironia.

Kagome se mordio el labio para evitar echarse a reir cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro del caballero no albergaba menor rastro de humor.

Su padre resoplo.

Kagome le echo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza. Lo ultimo que queria era que se enfadara al llegar a casa. Odiaba ver infeliz a cualquier persona.

Me alegro mucho de que esteis en casa. ¿habeis tenido un viaje agradable?

-Un viaje al infierno habria sido mas agradable –Murmuro Miyoga.

Su padre echo una mirada furibundo a los caballeros que aun estaba montados.

-sera mejor que pernocteis aquí. Podeis partir a primera hora de la mañana.

El conde de Ravensodd entrecerro los ojos para mirar a su padre.

-tengo por costumbre no dormir en casa de mis enemigos. Acamparemos fuera de vuestros muros. –su mirada se torno aun mas gelida-. Nos marcharemos con la primera luz del alba. Os aconsejo que tengasi todo listo para entonces.

Y con esa misteriosa advertencia, el conde condujo a sus hombres fuera de las murallas.

Naraku se excuso y se marcho a los establos.

Kagome miro a su padre. Habia algo extraño en todo ese asunto.

-¿Padre?

Miyoga suspiro y le rodeo los hombro con un pesado abrazo.

-ven mi preciosa Kag. Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

En cuanto dejaron atrás el porton de la muralla, Inuyasha y sus hombre encontraron un prado donde poder acampar y cada unos se dedico a su tarea.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podia borrar de su mente la imagen de la hija de Miyoga. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era cerrar los ojos y podia verla claramente como cuando la tenia delante, con el reostro iluminado y sonriente, y esos ojos chocolate chispeando con energia.

Y la gallina…

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada… hasta que el sonriente rostro de la muchacha se aparecio ante el una vez mas y lo atormento con una dolorosa tension en la entrepierna.

Rechino los diente y apreto los puños con fuerza.

Lady Kagome no era la tipica belleza delicada por la que suspiraban los enclenques. Poseia una especia de cualidad exotica que casi desafiaba su habilidad para dar nombre a la naturaleza de la muchacha o a sus encantos. Sin embargo, lo que mas le habia llamado la antencion eran sus enormes ojos rasgados que brillaban con picardia y contemplaban el mundo con una asombrosa picardia.

Lady Kagome era esbelta, con una abundante cabellera de rizos azabaches que llegaban hasta su cadera. Dudaba mucho de que los angeles del cielo tubiesen un rostro tan seductor. No le extrañaba que Miyoga hubiera rechazado la idea de dejarla partir. Un tesoro semejante debia ser cuidado con mucho cuidado y, a regañadientes, sintio cierto respeto por el hombre que habia intentado defender a su hija.

Tras dejar a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, continuo con sus quehaceres. Estaba echando avena en el morral de su caballo cuando Miroku se aproximo.

-¿no es lo que esperabas? –pregunto su hermano.

-¿El morral? –replico, en un deliberado intento para evitar que su hermano sacara cierto tema inquietante-. Es el mismo de siempre.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me referia al morral, como bien sabes. Era de la daba de lo que estaba hablando. ¿puedes creer que la hija de lord Narigudo sea tan encantadora? Soy incapaz de recordar la ultima vez que vi a una dama tan bien formada.

-Es la hija de mi enemigo.

-Y la mujer a la que has jurado proteger.

Inuyasha coloco el morral alrededor de la cabeza de su caballo.

-¿Por qué me molestas con menudencias que ya conozco?

Miroku lo miraba con una exprecion de lo mas socarrona y, de no ser quien era, ese carácter bromista lo habira llevado a la tumba hace mucho tiempo. Pese a todas las molestias que le causaba, Inuyasha amaba a su hermano pequeño.

Miroku le sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sabes? Resulta tan raro verte inquieto, que estoy disfrutando con la novedad. Te hace parecer casi humano.

Inuyasha recogio sus cosas para volver con sus hombres.

Se detuvo un momento al lado de Miroku.

.Puedo asegurarte que cualquier humanidad que alguna vez poseyera hace mucho que fue abatida. Tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie. Protegere a la muchacha porque asi mi rey lo ordeno. A parte de eso, ella no existe para mi.

-lo que tu digas.

Inuyasha entrecerro los ojos.

-Pues eso es lo que digo. –se alejo en direccion a la fogata.

-espero que algun dia comprendas que no eres ningun montruo salido del infierno, hermano.

Inuyasha paso por alto las palabras de Miroku. A decir verdad envidiaba el optimismo de su hermano. Era un legado excepcional que su madre le habia legado a su hijo menos. Sin embargo, el no habia sido tan afortunado y el destino jamas se habia mostrado amable con el. Aferrarse a sueños y esperanas solo enfatizaba lo vacia que habia estado su existencia. Y no era tan estupido para creer que las cosas podian cambiar. No lo han hecho hasta ahora, y a buen seguro, nunca lo harian. Ese habia sido su destino, uno al que se enretaria al igual que se habia enfrentado a todos los golpes que le habia ido deparando la vida.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOAS COMO ESTAN?

BUENO, AQUI LES TRAJE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FIC.

QUE COMO YA HE DICHO NO LO HE INVENTADO YO ES DE Kinley Mac Gregor Y EL LIBRO SE LLAMA DUEÑO DEL DESEO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO HAN LEIDO Y HAN DEJADO REVIEWS.

Aabla: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTARA Y BUENO PUES ESTE LIBRO CONTIENE AMOR Y PASSION. UN POCO DE LOS DOS.

Marta Batoussai: GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJAR TU REVIEW.

Naunet-inuxkag-: GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEW Y NO TE PRECUPES QUE NO DEJARE DE SEGUIR CREPUSCULO. Y BUENO GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS EN CREPUSCULO.

kiame: BUENO, PARA QUE SEPAS QUE ES INUYASHA Y PORQUE PIENSAS QUE MATA A LAS MUJERES, TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR UN POCO. Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO EN CREPUSCULO, Y NO TE PREOCUPES SI ES CORTO, LO QUE CUENTA ES QUE LO HAS DEJADO. GRACIAS.

BUENO, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	3. Chapter 3

Dueño de deseo

Capitulo 2

Las primeras luces del alba encontraron a Kagome en el tocador con su hermana, acabando de empaquetar sus cosas. Aun no podia creerlo: al fin iba a sair de su hogar por primera vez en su vida.

-No puedo creer que vayas a marcharte dentro de unas horas –susurro Kagura con voz llorosa.

-Yo tampoco –murmuro Kagome-. Se que deberia estar asustada, pero…

-Te entusiasma la idea –Concluyo Kagura en su lugar-. A mi me ocurriria lo mismo. Imaginate, dejar este lugar durante todo un año… se lo mucho que siempre has deseado hacerlo.

Kagome asintio y su corazon se desboco ante la mera idea.

-Siempre crei que seria mi marido el que me alejaria de aquí. Pero me temo que carezco de valor para enfrentar a nuestro padre.

El rostro de Kagura adopto una exprecion horrorizada.

-Deberias agradecer tu buen juicio. Te confieso que crei que padre nos mataria cuando nos descubrio.

Kagome sabia muy bien o que queria decir. Tanto su madre como sus dos hermanas mayores habian muerto durante el alumbramiento; y después de que su hermana Yura falleciera nueve años atrás, su padre habia jurado que ningun hombre acabaria con la vida de otra de sus hijas.

A partir de aquel dia, habia cerrado sus puertas a cualquier hombre que pudiera resultar un pretendiente, lo que habia obligado a su hermana Kanna a ingresar en un convento para escapar de su obsesiva vigilancia.

Se le habia permitido la entrada a Hakudoshin por la sencilla razon de que su padre jamas creyo que ni Kagura, ni ella pudieran encontrar atractivo alguno al baron. A decir verdad Kagome no entendia que atractivo veia Kagura en el, a parte de que no estaba casado.

Hakudoshin, que parecia divertirse intimidando aquellos que lo reodeaban, era un hombre gruños, cuyos labios se curvaban en un rictus cruel. Kagome le habia comentado a Kagura sus observaciones, pero ella las califico de estupideces y le dijo que a ella la trataba con mucha consideración.

No obstante, Kagome no podia desprenderse de las sospechas que inspiraba ese hombre.

Tampoco tenia ninguna importancia. Kagura estaba decidida a casarse con Hakudoshin y este estaba decidido ha hacerse con las tierras de la dote de Kagura.

Kagura extendio la mano para acariciar la de su hermana.

-Se que padre a veces se muestra muy difícil. Pero es el amor que nos tiene el que hace que sea tan protector con nosotras.

-Nos ama tanto que nos trata como a sus pajaros que tiene enjaulados: encerrados para siempre y sin posibilidad de escapar.

Kagura le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Es un hombre rudo e inflexible, pero tiene un buen corazon. No puedes culparlo por eso.

Kagome arqueo una ceja al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Y eso lo dice la mujer que echaba pestes de el hace a penas una semana, cuando rechazo la oferta de matrimonio de Hakudoshin?

Kagura esbozo una sonrisa timida.

-Tienes razon. Lo odie entonces porque sabia que si Hakudoshin se marchaba, ningun otro hombre me pediria matrimonio. Hace mucho tiempo que deje la edad casadera.

-Y yo la estoy dejando a tras con rapidez. ¿Cuántos hombres aceptarian una esposa de veintidós años?

-No muchos –admitio Kagura.

-En efecto no muchos.

A lo largo de toda su vida, Kagome, solo habia soñado con una cosa: Ser esposa y madre. Hacia mucho que la negativa de su padre la hacia exasperarse. Sin embargo, durante un año estaria lejos del control de su padre y si pudiera…

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kagura con una nota de preocupación en su voz?

Kagome parpadeo.

-¿Qué de que? Pregunto a su vez.

-¿en que estabas pensando? –Inquirio Kagura-. A juzgar por la exprecion de tu cara, deduzco que en algo en que no deberias estar pensando.

-¿y eso que quiere decir?

-Conozco esa mirada, Kag; es la misma que tenias justo antes de encerrar al pobre Kohaku en el excusado.

-Se lo merecia –replico ella a la defensiva, aunque se sentia de lo mas orgullosa de ese episodio.

Su primo Kohaku llevaba viviendo con ellos tan solo siete dias cuando se declararon la guerra el uno al otro. Por aquel entonces, no le tenia mucho afecto al muchacho y el echo de acogerlo en su propia casa donde podria burlarse de ella a su voluntad…

Bueno, las dos horas que habia pasado encerrado en el excusado a buen seguro le habian enseñado que ella no era de las que dejaban pasar los agravios impunemente. A partir de aquel dia, Kohaku la trato con mucha mas amabilidad.

-Cada vez que he visto esa expresión en tu rostro, siempre has acabado haciendo algo temerario. Tiemblo al pensar que sera lo que presagiara ahora.

Kagome desecho las palabras de Kagura con un gesto de la mano.

-Puede que anuncie la forma de lograr lo que siempre he deseado.

-¿Y se puede saber que es?

-¿crees que el conde de Ravenswood sera tan malvado como dice padre?

-¿en que estas pensando?

Kagome se encogio de hombros con despreocupación.

-Pensaba en que lord Inuyasha podria ser la rosa que he estado buscando.

-¡Valgame Dios, hermana! Te ruego que lo reconsideres. No puedes estar pensando lo que creo que estas pensando. Has oido las mismas historias que yo. Dicen que mato a su propio padre por diversión.

-Tal ves solo sea un rumor, como el que dice que el padre era un cruel traidor.

-Pero he oido que el conde de Ravenswood esta loco. Tu tambien has escuchado esas historias. Dicen que es un demonio que nunca duerme. Dicen que el diablo ha dejado un sitio a la diestra de su trono a la espera del dia en que lord Inuyasha se una a el.

Kagome sintio que sus esperanzas se desvanecian, al reconsiderar el asunto.

-No, tienes razon. Es una idea absurda. Pasare un ao con un loco para luego regresar aquí y terminar mi vida en soledad.

Una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas.

Kagura extendio la mano para enjuagarla.

-No llores, Kag. Algun dia tu rosa aparecera a lomos de un blanco corcel. Se enfrentara a la ira de padre y triunfara para llevarte lejos de aquí.

-Pero quiero tener hijos susurro ella-. Si espero mucho mas tiempo, sere demaciado vieja para disfrutar de ellos o para verlos crecer. ¡Es tan injusto!

Kagura la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo se, hermanita. Ojala fuese yo la que tuviese que pasar un año fuera. Pero el tiempo pasara rapido, y te prometo que cuando termine el palzo le rogare a padre que te permita vivir conmigo una temporada. Te buscaremos un marido. Te lo prometo.

Kagome estrecho a su hermana.

-basta con que no prometas que no sera Naraku.

Kagura dejo escapar una breve carcajada.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kagome oyo unas pisadas fuera.

-¡Lo matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! Le arrancare los ojos y lo reducire a cenizas. ¡Ningun hombre tendra a mi Kag! Ella es lo unico que me queda y por Dios que no la dejare marchar. ¿Me ois? –grito encolerizado-. ¡Nadie va a llevarse a mipequeña¡Nunca!

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su padre encolerizado.

Las hermanas se miraron con preocupación.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Kagura temerosa.

Kagome se mordisqueo el labio mientras pensaba que hacer.

-Tendre que conseguir que lord Inuyasha se case conmigo antes de que padre lo ataque –dijo muy despacio.

-¡No puedes hacer eso

-tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero Kagome…

-No hay peros que valgan, Kagura. Si padre lo ataca, lo perdera todo. Y eso incluye tu dote.

Kagura se cubrio la boca con una mano.

-Seremos proscritos –susurro-. Hakudoshin me repudiara sin las tierras de mi dote.

-Si, y no tendremos a nadie que nos de cobijo. El rey odia a padre por lo que hizo durante el reinado de Toshiki. Estoy segura de que nada le gustaria mas querernos desahuciados.

-Por todos los cielos Kagome. Todo esto es demasiado horrible como para pensarlo si quiera. No puedes casarte con un loco.

-¿Qué otra alternativa me queda?

-Tiene que haber otra manera. Ademas¿Por qué iba a desearte lord Inuyasha?

Kagome se ofendio.

-No me referia a eso- se apresuro a decir-. Pero ya sabes lo que padre dice de el. Ese hombre jamas se ha quedado y hasta donde se, ninguna mujer ha llamado su atención. Se comenta que quizas no se sienta inclinado por la compañía femenina, que tal vez prefiera lo hombres. De echo, esa podria se la razon por la que el rey Onigumo ha ordenaddo que te conviertas tan solo en su protegida en lugar de decretar que se casara contigo.

Kagome nego con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. No después de la mirada que me echo esta tarde. Ademas, padre dijo que el rey rechazo la solucion del matrimonio por temor a que revivara las disputas entre ellos. Onigumo probo un acuerdo semejante el año pasado entro otros dos nobles y resulto desastroso.

-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: eres la hija de su enemigo. Por no mencionar que si lord Inuyasha te pusiera una mano encima, el rey pediria su cabeza.

Kagome lo considero durante un instante.

-¿crees que el rey lo mataria por tocarme?

-¿porque iba a dudarlo? Onigumo es un hombre de palabra.

-Quizas. Pero ¿crees que acabaria con la vida de uno de sus paladines por un mero coqueteo¿no crees que lord Inuyasha podria pedir mi mano al rey y ser perdonado?

-El rey hizo mucho mas a padre que ponerle una multa y confiscar sus tierras, Kag.

-Lo se, pero la cuestin es que no mato a padre por sus acciones. Ni le hizo ningun daño irreparable.

-No se si el rey lo perdonaria. Tal vez sea posibe.

-¿Qué otra opcion nos queda?

-Pero Kag¿entiendes las consecuencias que conllevaria lo que estas pensando? Lord Inuyasha es e enemigo de nuestro padre. Del mismo padre que ha jurado no permitir nunca que te cases y lo abandonases.

-Si, lo se. Pero quiero un marido y tambien deseo hijos.

-¿Y si lord Inuyasha no quiere tener una esposa?

-Pues hare que desee tener una.

Kagura solto una carcajada.

-Eres demasiado obstinada. Compadezco a lord Inuyasha por tener que verselas contigo. De cualquier forma¿me prometes una cosa?

-¿el que?

El semblante de Kagura se torno serio.

-Prometeme que reconsideraras todo este asunto si compruebas que es cruel. Se cuanto deseas tener hijos, pero lo ultimo que yo queria seria verte casada con un hombre que te golpeara. Preferiria que me arrojaran a las calles de Londres antes de ver que te entregas a un monstruo.

Kagome asintio con solemnidad.

-Lo prometo.

El amanecer llego demasiado pronto para Kagome. Entro en el gran salon donde su padre aguardaba todavía despierto. Borracho, pero despierto.

Era a primera vez en su vida que lo veia ebrio.

Kagome se acerco a la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¡Lo matare! Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida, derribare sus muros y lo colgare del arbol mas alto. Le arrancare el corazon y se lo dare a…los lobos…o quizas a los ratones. ¿Qué le haria mas daño¿un raton o un lobo? Si fuera un lobo…

-Deberias dormir un poco –dijo ella.

-No podre dormir hasta que vuelvas a casa, donde podre mantenerte a salvo. No puedo perderte, Kag. Esres la viva imagen de tu madre. Seria como perderla de nuevo y jamas podria sobrevivir a eso. De bi haber sido por vosotras, no habria logrado sobreponerme a su muerte.

-Lo se –susurro ella.

Jamas habia dudado de que su padre amara a sus hijas ni del echo que moriria por protegerlas. Su unico deseo era que el hombre hubiera aprendido a dejarlas marchar.

Kagura entro en la estancia. Llevaba una enorme cesta en las manos y tenia los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes por las lagrimas.

-Se que solo es un dia de viaje, pero de todas maneras te he preparado algo de comida para el camino.

Kagome cogio la cesta y sonrio ante la amabilidad de Kagura. Su hermana se abia comportado con su acostumbrada diligencia y habia preparado bastante comida para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito.

-Te echare muchisimo de menos.

Kagura la abrazo y Kagome se lo respondio.

-Todo saldra bien Kagura, te lo prometo. Ya lo veras, dentro de un año nos estaremos riendo de todo.

-Eso espero. Las cosas no seran lo mismo cuando no estes aquí.

-Lo unico que tienes que pensar es que dentro de unas pocas semanas ya no estaras aquí para echarme de menso. tendras una familia propia de la que encargarte. Ahora por favro, trata de que padre se acueste.

Kagura asintio.

-Que dioste proteja en mi ausencia.

Kagura comenzo a sollozar.

-Todo saldra bien, ya lo veras.

Se volvio para despedirse de su padre pero vio que habia perdido el conocimiento.

-Se que me amas,padre. Jams lo he dudado. Pero ya somos mujeres adultas y debes dejar que vivamos nuestras vidas por favor, perdoname por lo que voy a hacer. Nunca te haria daño de una forma deliberada y ruego porque llegue el dia en que lo entiendas.

Tras echar un ultimo vistazo a su casa salio por la puerta y se encamino al lugar donde aguardaba su sequito.

Uno de los emisarios del rey avanzo para ayudarla a montar. Después regreso a su caballo y se pusieron en marcha.

Lord Inuyasha y sus hombres los esperaban al otro lado de los muros. El hombre abia vuelto a ponerse el yelmo y encontro de lo mas inquietante no poder verle el rostro.

No obstante, lo que pipudo hacer fue oir la maldición que profirio en voz baja al contemplar las tre carretas que iban tras ella.

-¿a caso pensais llevaros el castillo entero? –pregunto el.

-Me llevo solo lo necesario.

El caballero a la derecha de lord Inuyasha dejo escapar una carcajada.

-callate Miroku, si no quieres que te ensarte con mi espada –mascullo lord Inuyasha.

El tal miroku se saco el yelmo y miro a Kagome con una devastadora sonrisa. Era casi tan apuesto como lord Inuyasha.

El hombre acicateo con los talones su caballo para que avanzara y se detuvo a su lado.

-permitidme que me presente milady. Soy Miroku de Ravenswood, hermano del ogro y vuestro mas ferviente defensor durante este viaje.

-Maravilloso –dijo lord Inuyasha con sequedad-. ¿y serias tan amable de decirnos quien la protegera de tu babas¿deberia pedirle a mi escudero que traiga ya los trapos o debo esperar a que epieze a ahogarse?

Miroku se inclino un poco hacia delante y hablo en voz baja.

-Su mordedura no es ni recerca tan peligrosa como su ladrido.

Kagome echo un vistazo al hombre cuyo nombre era sinonimo de muerte.

-No es eso lo que he oido.

-Ya, pero vos solo sabeis lo que dicen aquellos que se enfrentaron a el en la contienda. Alli es un campeon al que debe temerse tanto como a un leon el ataque. No obstante, lejos del campo de batalla es siempre un hombre justo, con un bramido poderoso pero inofensivo.

-Y una espada afilada destina a aquellos que me importunan –replico Inuyasha con ese bramido que Miroku acababa de mencionar.

Lord Inuyasha se volvio hacia sus hombres y les dijo que se pusieran en marcha.

Kagome trato de analizar al hombre con el que habia jurado casarse y empezo a temer que no pudiera lograr su objetivo. Habia oido demasiadas cosas de Inuyasha Taisho.

Era un hombre conocido por sus inigualables proezas en el campo de batalla y el los torneos. Nadie habia conseguido derrotarlo jamas. Ademas habia salvado la vida del rey en una ocasión. Las pocas que lo habia visto no mientieron en cuanto a su apostura. En verdad era apuesto y fiero.

No era de extrañar que las doncellas suspirasen ante la mencion de su nombre.

Le resultaba extraño contemplarlo y pensar que un dia podria convertirse en su esposo. Que podrian compartir un lecho donde el la veria como ningun otro hombre lo habia hecho y la tocaria en lugares a los que nadie mas habia tenido acceso.

Y la besaria al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche.

El rubor le inundo el rostro. Jamas habia pensado en un hombre real de esa manera. Después de que Sango hubiese estado con su primer hombre, habian hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que ocurria entre hombre y mujeres en el terreno fisico.

Sobre lo que se sentia cuando un hombre tomaba posesion de una mujer con su cuerpo.

Desde entonces Kagome se habia imaginado a un hombre rubio con ojos rebosantes de humor y una sonrisa facil en los labios. Habia dado rienda suelta a sus fantasias durante la noche para que nadie pudiese contemplar el rubor que abrasaba sus mejillas en esos momentos.

Siempre penso que el hombre que tomaria su virginidad seria el marido que escogiese su padre y le habria gustado sentir amor o por lo menos cariño hacia el.

EL momento no tardaria en llegar y lord Inuyasha seria quien…

Se estremecio al imaginarse a ese fiero guerrero tomando posesion de su cuerpo. Al imaginarse que esa boca le daba su primer beso.

¿se mostraria tierno o salvaje?

Sango le habia advertido que una mujer nunca podria descubrir con una simple mirada como la trataria un hombre en la intimidad de la alcoba.

-¿Es cierto que vuestro hermano gano sus espuelas antes de que se afeitara por primera vez? –le pregunto a Miroku.

El orullo brillo en los ojos del hombre.

-En efecto. Eres al escudero de mi padre en el ejercito del rey Onigumo. Cuando mi padre murio en la lucha, el se apodero de su espada para cubrirle as espaldas al rey. Fue nombrado caballero en el campo de batalla a manos del propio Onigumo Plantagenet.

-Que afortunado para el que Onigumo llegase a ser rey.

-Con mi hermano de su parte, no podia perder, Milady.

Que un hombre en apariencia tan amable como Miroku idolatrara de esa forma a su hermano avivo sus esperanzas. Teniendo en cuenta todos los rumores, casi habia esperado que el conde de Ravenswood fuera un monstruo con cuernos que se comia a los niños por pura diversión.

Sin duda, semejante monstruo no toleraria que su hermano se burlara de el y de igual forma dicho hermano no veneraria a una bestia.

No, habia mucho mas en Inuyasha de lo que le habia contado. O, almenos esperaba que lo hubiese.

Cabagaron en silencio el resto de la mañana hasta que lord Inuyasha decidio hacer un alto para descansar. Miroku la ayudo a desmontar.

Kagome lo siguió hasta un lugar en las sombras mientras el conde y sus hombre se encargaban de los caballos.

Miroku extendio un manto bajo un enorme roble para que se sentara.

-¿os gustaria compartir conmigo la comida que mi hermana ha preparado para el viaje?

Por la expresión del hombre, cualquiera habria dicho que le ofrecia ambrosia.

-Desde luego milady. Estoy tan harto de la carne seca y el queso que podria… -sonrio-. Aprecio de corazon vuestro ofrecimiento.

Mientras el servia el vino y ella cortaba el pan y el pastel de carne, lord Inuyasha regreso del arroyo. Se habia quitado el yelmo y la cofia y tenia el cabello humedo.

Jamas habia visto un hombre tan apuesto.

En esos momentos su exprecion era mucho mas relajada que la del dia anterior y su rostro mostraba un encanto casi juvenil. Con la excepcion de sus ojos, que seguian siendo hoscoso, penetrantes e inconmovibles.

Al contrario que Miroku, lord Inuyasha habia dejado que su cabello creciese un poco mas alla de los hombros.

-Inuyasha –le dijo Miroku-¿te gustaria unirte a nosotros?

El se detuvo y la miro fijamente antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

-Dudo mucho que tu invitada apreciase mi presencia mientras come.

-No albergo ningun rencor hacia vos, milird. –Kagome no podia permitirse ese lujo; no, al menos, si queria que sus planes tuvieran exitos. Sonrio-. Hay mas que suficiente para todos.

-Ya lo has oido –agrego Miroku-. Ven y come algo antes de quedarte en los huesos.

Ella enarco una ceja ante las palabras de Miroku. Inuyasha era un hombre muy grande. Le llevaria bastante tiempo consumirse o incluso igualar el tamaño de Miroku.

Lord Inuyasha se acerco y el corazon de Kagome comenzo a latir mas deprisa ante su presencia.

Puesto que se habia quitado la cofia, Kagome pudo observar una larga e irregular cicatriz que comenzaba en la oreja izquierda y se perdia bajo la armadura.

¿se la habria echo en un abatalla?

El rostro de Inuyasha recupero su acostumbrada expresión severa mientras examinaba el lugar adyacente a Miroku. Tras un instante de vacilación, se arrodillo con lentitud y se sento.

Kagome persibio la preocupación de Miroku cuando este clavo los ojos en su hermano.

-¿vuelves a tener calambres en la pierna?

-Mi pierna esta bien –mascullo Inuyasha con un tono tan furibundo que consiguió asustarla.

Miroku en cambio, no parecio inmutarse ante la actitud de su hermano.

Por primera vez, los ojos de kagome se encontraron con los de lord Ravenswood. Un brillo calido y perverso ilumino los ojos del hombre un instante antes de que se ensombreciesen de nuevo para recobrar su gelido ambar.

Los labios de Kagome se separaron un tanto cuando un inesperado estremecimiento a recorrio de arriba abajo. Jamas le habia afectado tanto la presencia de un hombre. Era evidente lo mucho que le temblaba la mano mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

No entendia porque ese hombre no se habia casado. Su edad devia rondar los veinticinco y a esa edad los hombres piensan en asegurar sus posesiones con un matrimonio y engendrando herederos.

Con cierta timidez, miro a lord Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Decidme milord¿existe alguna dama a la que hayas entregado vuestro corazon?

-¿para que me haceis semejante pregunta? –su tono hizo que su gelida mirada en comparación, pareciese un calido dia de verano.

Kagome comprendio demasiado tarde que no habia sido una buena pregunta.

Era un asunto que el conde no tenia el menor deseo de discutir, asi que rapidamente algo que aplacara su mal humor.

-no fue mas que un intento de entablar conversación, milord. No era mi intencion poneros furioso.

Comieron en silencio durante unos instantes, cada uno perdido, al parecer, en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lady Kagome es una mujer muy valiente¿no te parece Inuyasha? –pregunto Miroku a la postre.

Kagome sintio panico al pensar que Miroku habia descubierto sus intenciones de casarse con Inuyasha.

-¿valiente? –pregunto ella.

-Sin duda – asintio Miroku- Abandonar el hogar con el enemigo de vuestro padre sin derramar una sola lagrima. No conozco a ninguna otra mujer que hubiese mostrado vuestra fortaeza.

Kagome trato de no mostrarse aliviada.

-mentiria si dijese que no echo de menos mi hogar. Jamas me habia separado de mi familia, pero los emisarios del rey dijeron que podia confiar en el juramento de proteccion que ha hecho lord Inuyasha.

El conde solto un resoplido que Kagome tomo como su forma de reirse.

-sois una necia, señora, si creeis en el juramento de cualquier hombre.

Se le detuvo el corazon. ¿acaso tenia la intencion de hacerle daño?

-Solo trata de asustaros –dijo Miroku-. Me temo que mi hermano tiene un humor un tanto morboso. Os acostumbrareis a el con e tiempo.

Bastante morboso, desde luego. Sus palabras habian estado a punto de aterrorizarla.

Observo a lord Ravenswood, que mantenia la mirada clavada en su rostro. Como deseaba poder leer sus emociones. Era harto inquietante no saber a que atenerse con el.

Su intuición le decia que era un hombre muy peligroso. Acostumbrado a tomar lo que queria sin importar las consecuencias.

Pese a todo, sabia que era mejor no permitir que sus sentimientos la gobernaran.

-tendreis que esforzaros mas, milord –le dijo a Inuyasha-. Descubrireis que no me asusto con facilidad.

Inuyasha aparto la mirada en ese momento, pero ella pudo ver la fugaz exprecion de tristeza que se cruzo en su rostro.

-si me disculpais, debo comprobar como estan mis hombres. –cuando se pudo de pie, Kagome vio como se protegia la pierna derecha y que sus andares revelaba una leve cogera.

Cuando volvio a mirar a Miroku, descubrio que su alegria tambien habia desaparecido.

-tendreis que perdonar a mi hermano, milady. Es un hombre difícil de llegar a conocer.

-¿y eso a que se debe?

Miroku la miro con una sonrisa indecisa.

-jamas revelaria los secretos de mi hermano. Basta decir que tuvo una vida difícil.

Kagome fruncio el ceño.

-¿una vida dura? Es un heroe entre aquellos que le son leales al rey. Su leyenda se narra al menos en veinte cantaras, que yo recuerde ahora mismo. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan venerado…?

-Inuyasha es un hombre, milady, no un mito. Sigue luchando porque es lo unico que sabe hacer.

Kagome comprendio lo que Miroku le queria decir. Inuyasha era un hombre entrenado desde la cuna solo para luchar en batallas. A ellos no se les mostraba mas que la guerra.

-¿no sois hijos del mismo padre? –pregunto Kagome al recordar lo que Miroku dijera acerca de que su padre habia caido en la batalla.

-No milady. Mi padre era mas trobador que caballero. Era fiable en la contienda, pero jamas fue el mejor.

-¿y el padre de Inuyasha?

Miroku guardo silencio. Al mirar su rostro, la muchacha encontro tal odio en su mirada que sintio temor.

-Era invencible en la batalla. Me han dicho que algunos ejercitos se rendian de inmediato ante la mera vision de su perdon.

Kagome tambien habia oido esas historias. Inutaisho de Ravenswood era un hombre de renombrada crueldad.

-¿Por qué lo odiais?

-Dudo que me creyerais si os lo dijera.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, Inuyasha anuncio que habia que seguir con el viaje.

Kagome permanecio absorta en sus pensamientos intentando recordar toda la informcion acerca de Inuyasha. Se acordo del echo de que habia matado a su padre, aquello la habia aterrorizado.

¿habria sido tan solo por la poesion de las tierras como habian dicho o habria algo mas en aquella historia?

Si bien no cabia duda de que Inuyasha era terrorifico y peligroso, habia algo en el que no parecia estar en consonancia con las historias de brutalidad implacable que habia escuchado.

No. Podria creer esas cosas de Hakudoshin y Naraku. Habia cierta frialdad en sus ojos que los hacia parecer crueles y depravados. Sin embargo, la frialdad de la mirada de lord Inuyasha no se parecia en nada a ellos. Era diferente. Como si ese frio proviniera de su interior y se concentrara mas en si mismo que en los demas.

Claro que podria ser que estuviera engañandose a si misma al ver los ojos de Inuyasha lo que queria ver. Tal como habia dicho Kagura.

-pero yo no soy estupida –murmuro-. O, por lo menos, espero no serlo.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSS!!!!!!!!!

COMO LES VA?

AQUI LE HE TRAIDO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVA ADAPTACION Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME GUSTAN MUCHO Y NO ME CREO QUE YA TENGA 16. ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA.

ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO. Y EN POCO LES TRAIRE UN NUEVO CAPITULO

MUCHOS BESOS.

Kagome-1551


	4. Chapter 4

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 3

Atravesaron la muralla de Ravenswood justo antes del crepúsculo. Kagome siempre habia sabido que Ravenswood colindaba con las tierras de su padre, pero no sabia que estaban tan cerca.

Sin embargo, lo unico que tenia en comun era la proxima fisica, porque jamas habia visto un lugar tan deprimente.

No tenia mucho con que comparar pero dudaba que ningun otro lugar en el mundo pudiera resultar menos acogedor que la siniestra construccion que tenia justo delante.

Mientras contemplaba la desolada y oscura torre del homenaje, Kagome detuvo a su caballo. la miseria mas absoluta y desagradable la rodeaba.

No se veian flores ni arbustos en ningun lugar de aquel descuidado patio.

Un puñado de gallinas raquiticas picoteaban el suelo yermo y cacareaban mientras los perros remoloneaban.

A esas tempranas horas de la tarde, no habia mas que unos cuatro hombres holgazaneando por alli. Y ninguno de ellos le dio la bienvenida a su señor. Continuaron con sus asuntos, ya fuera sacar agua del pozo, atender a os caballos o empacar heno, como si temieran al conde. Y a decir verdad habia visto a los piojos muertos moverse mas rapido que cualquiera de ellos.

Kagome fruncio el ceño y giro sobre su montura para examinar la muralla interna.

-¿Milady? –pregunto Miroku-. ¿Qué estais buscando?

-Una señal que indique que acabamos de atravesar las puertas de Averno –respondio antes de poder evitarlo.

Horrorizada por el desliz de su lengua, Kagome se llevo el puño a sus labios.

Miroku echo la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpio en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Conservad vuestro sentido del humor, milady –dijo cuando se sereno-. Vais a necesitarlo –bajo del caballo y le dio las riendas a su escudero-. Y no tengais miedo alguno de ofenderme. Os aseguro que tengo la piel mas dura que la de un jabalí.

-y una cabeza en concordancia –murmuro Inuyasha antes de desmontar y ofrecerle las riendas a un joven mozo de la cuadra.

-Muy cierto –admitio Miroku, que desvio la vista hasta su hermano-. Y por esa razon te gusto tanto.

-solo hay una cosa que me guste de ti.

-¿y cual es?

-tu ausencia.

Miroku no le hizo casi y miro a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-ahora ya sabeis porque tengo la piel tan dura.

Kagome le devolvio la sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a desmontar.

-me temo que encontrareis Ravenswood muy diferente a Warwick –dijo Inuyasha.

-Me as apañare milord. En cuanto me presenteis a vuestra ama de llaves, yo…

-no hay ama de llaves –la interrumpio el.

-¿Cómo decis?

Inuyasha se encogio de hombros.

-no tengo mas que un puñado de sirvientes. Ya os dareis cuenta de que no soy un hombre dado a perder el tiempo en frivolidades.

De no haber sabido que daba empleo a doce caballeros, que habia ganado numerosos torneos en el coninente y que habia sido recompensado con mas que generosamente por el rey Onigumo, Kagome se habria cuestionado su solvencia. Sin embargo, lord Inuyasha era un hombre rico cuyos bienes, según decian, superaban con creces a los de la Corona.

-muy bien, milord. Me las apañare -repitio.

Inuyasha le ordeno a Miroku que se encargara de buscar a alguien para descargar las carretas.

-os mostrare vuestros aposentos –le dijo el conde a Kagome antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones.

Puesto que se habia quedado estupefacta, a la joven le llevo bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que debia seguirlo. ¡No podia creer que el hombre ni siquiera le hubiera ofrecido su brazo! Nadie la habia desairado de esa manera en su vida.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de mantener la puerta abierta para ella.

Tras recogerse las faldas, Kagome entro en el vestíbulo y se detuvo en seco.

El castillo parecia una pocilga, y dudaba de que ahí conocieran la higiene.

Pese a que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome no pudo reprimir una mueca de repugnancia.

Tras echar un vistazo al salon se dio cuenta de que carecia de estrado y de una mesa.

-¿Dónde esta vuestra mesa, milord?

-No tengo mesa

¿era tension lo que habia detectado en su voz? No estaba segura y el conde no se detuvo a confirmarselo.

Kagome se apresuro a seguirlo por las escaleras.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras y empujo una puerta con la intencion de abrirla. Cuna un amano extendida sobre la puerta y la otra en la empuñadura de la espada, dio un paso atrás para permitir a Kagome que entrara en primer ugar.

La joven trago saliva cuando paso a su lado. Estaba tan cerca de el que podia escuchar su respiración y sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel.

Abrumada por su presencia, tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para reprimir el impulso de inhalar la tosca aunque agradable fragancia de cuero y las especias.

Jamas en su vida se habia sentido de esa manera. Tan privada de aliento. Tan excitada.

Una vez mas le vino a la menta la imagen de un leon negro rampante, ya que el conde parecia igual de salvaje e imprevisible. Letal y desconcertante. No le cabia la menor duda de que podria atraparla en un instante y hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Se veria impotente para detenerlo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ni siquiera se acercara a ella no hizo mas que acrecentar su curiosidad. Y la atracción que sentia por el.

Con la intencion de buscar algo para alejarlo de sus pensamientos se detuvo a contemplar la sencilla habitación que podia rivalizar con cualquier monasterio en cuanto a lo espantoso se su mobiliario.

Y todo pensamiento tierno que albergaba sobre el se evaporo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Esto me resulta inaceptable –dijo horrorizada ante la mera idea de tener que pasar siquiera una noche en aquella inhospita estancia.

-dijisteis que os las apañariais.

Ella lo miro con incredulidad.

-crei que tendriais una casa, señor mio, no un calabozo –Kagome lamento haber pronunciado esas palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.

Pero el conde no mostro el mas leve indicio de enfado. Se limito a quedarse de pie junto a la puerta con actitud retraida.

-me temo que Onigumo no me dio tiempo para llevar a cabo los preparativos necesarios de modo que vuestra estancia resultara mas comoda. Enviara a alguien para que cambie el colchon y ponga sabanas nuevas.

-Milord –comenzo a decir Kagome; sabia que debia guardar silencio sobre ese asunto, pero se sentia demasiado asqueada como para hacerlo-. Espero que no os lo tomeis a mal, pero vuestra casa es espantosa y apenas si es apta para que la habiten personas.

-Decidme, milady¿existe alguna buena manera de tomarse esa declaracion?

-No –admitio ella-. Pero no me quedare aquí a menos que se hagan algunos cambios.

La mirada del conde se endurecio.

-os quedareis aquí, cualquiera que sean las circustancias.

-desde luego que no.

Los ojos del hombre reflejaban una furia tan intensa que Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás. Aunque se nego a mostrar miedo ante el.

-vos hareis lo que se os ordene, señora.

Eso la saco de sus casillas. Sabia muy bien cual era su lugar como dama, pero esa condicion iba acompañada de derechos y aquel hombre los estaba violando.

-no soy uno de vuestros hombres para que me deis ordenes, como tampoco soy vuestra esposa.

-cierto, sois mi rehen.

-no, soy la pupila del rey. ¿no es eso lo que el dijo? Y según las palabras de mi padre, el rey afirmo que toda afrenta contra mi persona seria considerada como una afrenta a la corona. ¿no es eso cierto tambien, milord?

-lo es.

-permitidme entonces una pregunta¿creeis que su augusta majestad dormiria en esta habitación?

Inuyasha no sabia lo que le habia sorprendido mas: que ella tuviera las agallas de plantarle cara o que sus argumentos fueran tan acertados. En realidad sabia que su casa solo podia calificarse de pocilga apestosa.

Jamas habia podido soportar Ravenswood y no le habria importado un apice marcharse de alli para siempre o dejar que la torre se desmoronara hasta los cimientos.

Aun asi, no podia esperar de ninguna de las maneras que una dama de buena cuna lo pasara mas en su casa. Hacer sufrir a la gente era la especialidad de su padre.

-muy bien, milady. Avisare a mi administrador de que debe llevar a cabo cualquier modificacion que deseeis.

-¿eso incluye un ama de llaves?

-si es necesario.

-Lo es.

Inuyasha asintio con la cabeza e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la fragancia floral de su cabello azabache. Habia pasado mas años de los que podia recordar desde la ultima vez que estuviera tan cerca de una dama. Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro: ninguna otra mujer le habia probocado un deseo tan intenso de acariciar la cremosa suavidad de sus mejillas.

Habia algo en lady Kagome que era capaz de llegarle a lo mas hondo de una manera desconcertante.

De echo, a penas podia reprimir el impulso de inclinarse hacia delante para apresar esos labios con la boca. ¿serian tan dulces y tan suaves como parecian?

Sentia una necesidad de comprobarlo rayana en la desesperación.

¿Qué tenia esa mujer que lo atraia tanto?

Aunque lo sabia de sobras. tenia la mejor figura que habia visto en su vida y un coraje que podia rivalizar con el de cualquier hombre. Y el coraje era lo que mas valoraba sobre cualquier cosa.

-Lo dejo en vuestras manos

¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! Tenia que alejarse de ella. De inmediato.

Santo Dios, en lo unico que podia pensar era en el echo de que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de distancia. Un lecho que habia utilizado en muy raras ocasiones, pero del que ansiaba sacar partido mientras esa mujer se encontrara en la habitación.

Si, pese a estar bien despierto, se veia a si mismo tumbandola en la cama, despojandola de sus ropas y comprobando de primera mano el espendor de esa piel blanca como la leche y del dulce sabor de su carne.

Hundiendose hasta el fondo en la calida humedad que habia entre sus muslos.

Inuyasha sientio que su cuerpo estallaba en llamas por el deseo.

-Enviare a un sirviente para que se ocupe de vos –dijo antes de girarse para irse.

Ella extendio un brazo y le toco el brazo. Inuyasha se quedo paralizado al sentir ese contacto.

-disculpad mi insolencia, milord. Por lo general no suelo ser tan impoertinente.

-vuestro padre os describio como la mas delicada de las doncellas de este mundo.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron con un rubor e Inuyasha deseo poder pasar lo labios por los pomulos y las pestañas. Saborear su aliento en la lengua.

Jamas probaria su sabor, se recordo. Las mujeres como esa traian la muerte consigo y el nunca perderia el control. Nunca supeditaba su cuerpo a las necesidades que le abrasaban en la entrepierna.

-mi padre exagera con renuencia mis virtudes, milord.

-pero no exagero vuestra bellesa –susurro el.

¿Cómo habia escapado eso a su contro?

El rubor se intencifico en el rostro de ella y la exprecion de placer estuvo a punto de acabar con el.

Se acerco a ella de forma inocente, deseando olor de nuevo ese dulce, embriagadora y femenina ragancia. Deseando sentir a su alrededor esos brazos mientras…

¡Atrás, rugio su mente.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Inuyasha hizo lo que no habia hecho nunca.

Regio una contienda.

Sin volver la vista atrás bajo las escaleras y entro en el salon. Temblaba de arriba abajo, con una palpitante necesidad, a causa de la lujuria que la muchacha habia despertado en el.

Ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que se habia acostado con una mujer, pero habia sido algu rudimentario, basico y rapido, como todos sus encuentros con el sexo bello. Ni una sola ocasión habia deseado permanecer junto a una mujer mas tiempo de necesario para aliviar su cuerpo.

No obstante, Kagome era diferente. No creia que pudiera haber algo tan maravilloso como pasar una noche entera haciendole el amor de forma lenta y meticulosa. Acariciando cada parte de cu cuerpo con las manos, la boca y la lengua.

No podia comprender porque le afectaba de esa manera, acababan de conocerse, no tenia sentido.

Tal vez era porque no podia tocarla, habia jurado que no lo haria y no pensaba romper el juramento.

A solas en sus aposentos, Kagome comia algo de comida que le habian traido, la verdad que no estaba muy segura de comerselo, dada la higiene del castillo.

Un sirviente le cambio la paja y las sabanas de la cama y Sango habia barrido la habitación. La habitación no habia dejado de ser deprimente, pero por lo menos estaba limpia. Por ese motivo le dijo a Sango que instalara su camastro en esa estancia hasta que pudiesen echarle un vistazo al resto de la torre.

De repente la puerta se abrio.

-Inuyasha yo… -la oz de Miroku se apago al verla junto a la ventana.

Kagome fruncio el ceño ante semejante intrusión.

El hombre miro alrededor con exprecion perpleja.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

-no lo se milord. ¿Por qué lo buscais aquí?

-Esta es su habitación.

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta ante la noticia. ¿Por qué le habria cedido Inuyasha su alcoba.

-Me dijo que permaneciera aquí.

Miroku parecia mas confundido.

-Disculpad que haya entrado de esta manera, milady.

Dicho eso se fue. Kagome se quedo pensando en porque Inuyasha habria hecho una cosa asi, no encontraba logica en sus acciones.

Una hora mas tarde Sango regreso a la habitación. Ambas se prepararon para acostarse y se metieron en la cama sin apagar la luz, por miedo a que algo mas peligroso que las chinches acecharan en la oscuridad.

Kagome paso una noche inquieta, ya que cada vez que lograba dormirse, se veia acosada por sueños en los que aparecia un hombre moreno, apuesto y enigmatico. Un hombre aterrador a la vez que seductor.

Nunca habia conocido a nadie como Inuyasha, y no tenia idea de cómo tratarlo.

Habia sido amable hasta el momento, pero habia tanta gente que lo temia, que albergaba sus dudas.

Se vistio con una tunica azul y un velo blanco con la ayuda de Sango y bajaron a tomar el desayuno.

Se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar el salon vacio. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

No podria haberse perdido la comida¿o si?

Salio del castillo y vio a los hombres de Inuyasha que entrenaban y a juzgar por sus apariencias, llevaban ahí mucho tiempo.

Miroku estaba sentado debajo de un arbol; descansaba recostado.

No vio a Inuyasha por ningun lado. Asi que bajo las escaleras y fue a buscar a los hombres que entrenaban.

Pudo ver al conde cuando rodeo el castillo. Era el mas alto de los hombre y parecia tomarse el entrenamiento mucho mas en serio que los demas.

Se hallaba rodeado por un grupo de cuatro hombres y estaba realizando un magnifico trabajo de defensa, a pesar de que todos lo atacaban casi a la vez. Kagome jamas habia presenciado tal demostración de rapidez y agilidad.

Vaya, no sabia que un hombre tan grande pudiera moverse con tanmaña elegancia y desenvoltura. Dudaba mucho que Marte o Ares pudieran luchas mejor

Observo como Ravenswood desviaba cada mandoble con asombrosa presicion al tiempo que giraba en una macabra danza para enfrentar el siguiente asalto y hacer retroceder a su atacante.

-¡Buenos dias, hermosa Kagome! –grito Miroku a modo de saludo.

Al oir su nombre, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta en su direccion y abandono la lucha por un instante. Tan pronto como se detuvo, uno de sus hombres lo golpeo en la cabeza desde uno de los lados.

Inuyasha solto un atronador juramento y se giro hacia el hombre con la espada en alto.

Kagome que habia comenzado a correr hacia el al ver que lo golpeaban, se detuvo un momento al oir aquel feroz grito de batalla. Jamas habia escuchado semejante grito de batalla.

El individuo que lo habia golpeado dejo caer su espada, se arrodillo muerto de miedo y alzo el escudo sobre su cabeza a la espera del golpe en ciernes. Los otros tres caballeros se marcharon del lugar.

La espada del conde trazo un arco en direccion al hombre que permanecia agachado. Y justo cuando Kagome pensaba que le rebanaria el cuello se detuvo a un centímetro del escudo.

Lord Inuyasha se quedo tan quieto como una estatua. Kagome no entenia como habia logrado tener bajo control esta estocada.

Después de una pausa Inuyasha clavo la espada en el suelo. Kagome se acerco a ellos asombrada.

-En pie, Houyo –dijo con voz tranquila-. Rehago cargo de que llevas poco tiempo conmigo, pero deberias saber que jamas te golpearia por haberme asestado un buen mandoble cuando estaba distraido. Me gire hacia ti porque crei que volverias a atacar.

El caballero bajo su escudo y se quit el yelmo.

-Perdonadme milord. Mi ultimo instructor no era tan comprensivo.

Inuyasha estendio el brazo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-id a desayunar.

Bankotsu se apresuro a cumplir sus ordenes.

Kagome fruncio el ceño cuando miroku se paro a su lado.

-¿os encontrais bien milord? –le pregunto.

-me temo que lo peor es el zumbido de los oidos –dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba el yelmo.

Kagome dejo escapar un grito ahogado al ver el reguero de sangre que corria desde su sien.

-no, milord, me temo que lo peor es el corte que teneis en vuestra ceja.

Kagome se volvio hacia Miroku.

-mi doncella esta arriba, en mis aposentos. Por favor, decidle que vaya en busca de mi costurero y de un caliz de vino.

Tras una inclinación de la cabeza, Miroku se dispuso a obedecer.

Kagome tomo la mano de lord Inuyasha con la intencion de conducirlo hasta un lugar a la sombra, pero cuando ella comenzo a caminar, el no se movio.

Desconcertada se giro para mirarlo.

La observava ceñudo y con recelo.

-¿Por qué me tocais? –pregunto.

La joven bajo la vista y vio que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Lo solto de inmediato.

-no pretendia ofenderos, milord. Solo pensaba que podria atenderos mejor esa herida si estabais sentado.

-Mi escudero puede atender mi herida.

-Milord si la cicatriz de vuestro cuello es una muestra de la habilidad del muchacho, entonces os ruego que me permitais coseros la frente. Me estremezco al pensar la cicatriz que os dejara ahí.

Como si hubiera oido mencionar su nombre, el escudero aparecio con un taburete en la mano derecha, un cuenco en la izquierda y una toalla de lino sobre el hombro.

-lord Miroku me dijo que os trajese esto, milord –le dijo a Inuyasha-. Tambien he traido paños y agua.

-donde quereis que situe el taburete, milady?

-alli por favor –dijo ella señalando el lugar donde descansaba Miroku.

El escudero dejo el taburete donde le dijeron y se fue.

Inuyasha se sento en el taburete mientras kagome sumergia un pico del paño en el agua.

En eso llego Sango con el costurero.

-gracias Sango –dijo ella al tiempo que le quitaba los objetos de la mano.

Para su consternación, Sango, que permanecia de pie detrás de Inuyasha, bajo la vista hasta la cabeza del hombre y busco la mirada de su señora antes de darse palmaditas en el pecho para decirle que su corazon iba tan rapido como el de Kagome. Por si aquello no hubiera sido lo bastante malo, la doncella convirtió su mano en un puño y se mordio el dedo indice mientras su lujuriosa y hambrienta mirada recorria el cuerpo del conde de arriba abajo.

Kagome noto que le ardian las mejillas al contemplar los expresivos gestos de su doncella.

En ese momento, Inuyasha alzo la cabeza para observar a Kagome y al ver hacia donde se dirigia su mirada, si giro justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sango todavía con el dedo en la boca.

La sonrisa de la doncella se desvanecio al instante y se saco el dedo de la boca para sacudirlo en el aire.

-¡Malditas pulgas! A noche me picaron unas cuantas.

Lord Inuyasha no parecia muy convencido cuando se giro hacia Kagome.

-¿tiene milady todo lo que desea? –pregunto Sango en un tono que hacia entender que le gustaria dejarlos a solas.

-Si, sango gracias.

-Si me necesitais para cualquier otra cosa, milady, por favor no dudeis en llamarme.

-No lo hare, Sango, gracias.

La doncella hizo otro gesto con el que disimulaba besar la cara de lord Inuyasha y después se fue.

Abochornada hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, Kagome abrio el costurero.

-decidme Kagome¿vuestra doncella esta poseida por algun extraño tipo de demonio que la obligaba a moverse de esa manera?

Con una sonrisa, Kagome enhebro la aguja y la dejo a un lado para coger un paño.

-si ese demonio tiene un nombre, milord, me temo que tendremos que llamarlo picardia.

Limpio la herida de Inuyasha.

-la mayoria de las dama habria hecho azotar a su doncella por semejante insolencia.

-bueno, no soy una hipócrita como para castigarla por un pecado que yo misma he estado a punto de cometer.

La mirada del conde se suaiso.

-si, me da la impresión de que podriais ser una buena maestra en esos asuntos.

-En comparación, ella no es mas que un aprendiz mientras que yo soy el maestro artesano.

Cuando introdujo los dedos entre los mechones negros de su pelo para alejarlos de la herida, Kagome se quedo parada por la suavidad. Jamas habia sentido nada parecido a aquello, ni al calor que la presencia de ese hombre provocaba en su interior. Sentia el cuerpo en llamas y lleno de energias, preso de un terrible palpitar.

-oleis a manzana y canela –gruño el.

-Es el perfume que usa mi hermana- siempre le he dicho que atraia mas a las moscas y las abejas que a los hombres.

El conde fruncio el ceño.

-¿entonces porque lo llevais?

-la echo de menos y llevarlo me reconfronta.

Inuyasha aparto la mirada.

Kagome mojo la aguja y el hilo en el vino.

Ravenswood estaba sentado con las piernas separadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Kagome trato de no fijarse del modo en que la rodeao cuando se situo entre sus muslos para curarle la herida. Ni en que sus pechos que de subito parecian tensos e hinchados, quedaban a la altura de los ojos del conde.

Y cuando el les echo un vistazo, Kagome sintio una peculiar y poderozapunzada entre las piernas.

-Me temo que esto os dolera un poco.

-os aseguro milady que me han cosido las suficientes veces como par no notarlo.

Y sin duda lo demostro. Kagome le cosio la herida y el ni se inmuto.

Tras apartarse Kagome cogio las tijeras del costurero.

-teneis unas manos muy delicadas -.dijo el con una voz ronca, que le parecio extraña a Kagome.

-gracias milord. no esta en mi naturaleza hacer daño a as personas.

Corto el hilo y con las hierbas que habia en el costurero hizo un cataplasma para que no se le infectara la herida y pudo ver como el seguia sus movimientos.

¿Qué habia en esa gelida mirada qe la estremecia y la enardecia a un tiempo.?

Se pregunto de nuevo que se sentiria al besarlo. Seguramente serian maravillosos.

-¿Qué os trajo al campo de entrenamiento esta mañana, milady?

-me preguntaba porque no habia nadie en el salon para tomar el desayuno.

-no es mi costumbre hacerlo hasta media mañana. –Inuyasha aparto la mirada de ella-. Le dire a Shippo que informe al cocinero de que debe evantarse temprano con el fin de prepararos algo de comer.

-¿Shippo? –pregunto ella mientras le ponia el cataplasma.

-mi escudero.

-muy bien.

Cuando se inclino para recoger el paño, rozo sin querer la parte interior de muslo del hombre con la cadera.

Ravenswood solto un inesperado gemido y se puso en pie tan deprisa que ella copudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Antes de quepudierapedirle disculpas, el conde ya se habia alejado.

Inuyasha realigo inspiraciones, mientras intentaba calmar la lujuria que se habia apoderado de su cuerpo. Le dolia el muslo como si alguien le hubiera marcado con un hierro al rojo. Y tenia la entrepierna tan dura y exitada que le daba la sensación de que los mismos fuegos del infierno se habia instalado sobre su regazo.

De haberse quedado un momento mas al lado de esa mujer, los habira deshonrado a ambos.

Intentado poner distancia entre ellos se fue a los establos. Por desgracia Miroku ya estaba alli.

-crei que estabas en la torre. –le solto a su hermano.

-Shippo me dijo que habias trasladado tus pertenencias aquí y queria comprobar si era cierto.

Inuyasha trato de no prestarle atención mientras se quitaba la sobreveste.

-¿y mi escudero?

-la ultima vez que lo vi comiendo. Espera, deja que te ayude.

Miroku le desabrocho la armadura.

-¿Por qué le cediste a la dama tus aposentos?

El conde tenso la mandibula.

-no es asunto tuyo.

-lo se, pero nunca te he visto actuar de una forma tan rara.

-le cedi mis aposentos porque eran las estancias mas limpias de la torre; y traslade mis cosas aquí porque mientras permanezca lejos de ella, no podre hcerle daño.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres como tu padre?

Inuyasha se encogio de hombros.

-no me conoces tan bien como piensas hermano.

La ira de Miroku resplandecia en sus ojos cuando lo miro.

-Nunca te he visto golpear a alguien cuando estas furioso. ¿Por qué…?

-¿y que me dices de tu brazo? –lo interrumpio Inuyasha.

El enojo se esfumo del rostro de Miroku.

-Eramos unos chiquillos, Inuyasha, y fue un accidente.

-eso no importa –replico tratando de desterrar la imagen de su hermano tumbado en el suelo, herido por su propia mano-. Estuve apunto de matarte aquel dia.

-jamas me has levantado la mano desde entonces.

-porque nunca me has puesto furioso.

Miroku resoplo.

-bueno, pero no ha sido por falta de esfuerzo de mi parte.

-yo no le veo la gracia.

-mira –dijo Miroku en tono triunfal-. Ahora estas enfadado conmigo, pero aun asi no has intentado pegarme.

-no es lo mismo. No puedo…no –se corrigió-, no correre semejante riesgo con la seguridad de la muchacha. No cuando he jurado impedir que sufra algun daño.

Miroku suspiro.

-pues mas lastima me da. Pense que con su presencia te darias cuenta de que puedes estar con una mujer sin hacerle daño.

Inuyasha deseo poder creerlo. Pero se conocia muy bien. Lo poseia la misma furia que ha su padre y eraincapaz de reprimirla. ¿Cuántas veces en una batalla habia matado sin darse cuenta? Una vez que la furia se apoderaba de el no sentia nada, no veia nada, no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que acababa.

Y entonces era demasiado tarde para la pobre alma que se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Puesto que habia sido testigo de la muerte de su madre a manos de esa furia, no podia poner en peligor a sabiendas la vida de una mujer, si por su propio bien, ni por la necesidad de tener herederos.

No, la maldición de su sangre, acabaria con el. Se aseguraria de ello.

Con una expresión hastiada en el rostro, miroku salio del establo.

Inuyasha termino de quitarse la armadura y se puso una tunica negra y unas calzas.

Cuando salio del establo vio a Kagome dirigirse a la torre con Shippo mientras se reian de algo.

Por primera ves Inuyasha deseo que Miroku tuviera razon.

¿Cómo seria la vida de un hombre normal¿sentarse frente al hogar mientas su dama se encargaba de sus quehaceres y atendia a sus hijos?

¿Qué ella lo mirase con una sonrisa solo para el?

Habria vendido lo poco que le queda del alma por algo asi.

Sin embargo ese era un sueño al cual habia renunciado. Y la presencia de Kagome en su hogar habia logrado que resurgiera con tanta fuerza que maldijo el decreto de Onigumo.

Por mi honor, yo, Inuyasha Taisho, conde de Ravenswood, juro que jamas le pondre la mano encima a lady Kagome empujado por la violencia o la lujuria. Ella dejara mi compañía en el mismo estado en el que vino, o yo debere someterme a la justicia del rey, cualquiera que esta sea.

Cumpliria ese juramento aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida, y que su cuerpo y sus necesidades se fueran al infierno.

CONTINUARA..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, NO MEPUEDO CREER QUE CON SOLO 3 CAPITULOS YA TENGA 27 REVIEWS.

ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA.

AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y DEJADME MAS REVIEWS, PLISS

CUIDAOS.

Kagome-1551


	5. Chapter 5

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 4

Kagome acababa de sentarse a tomar el desayuno con Sango, cuando las puertas de la torre se abrieron de par en par. Miro a su doncella con el ceño fruncido cuando un montón de gente entraba en la sala y se sumían en un frenesí de actividades.

Un hombre alto y enjuto alrededor de treinta años lideraba la comitiva mientras sujetaba un cuaderno negro. Su cabello negro era corto y fino, y un mechón del flequillo se empeñaba en caerle sobre los ojos. Llevaba una brillante túnica color azafrán y su lengua impartía ordenes a una velocidad asombrosa.

-tu, alli –le dijo a una de las quince mujeres que lo acompañaban-. Elegid otras tres y comenzad a limpiar el piso superior. Quiero a cuatro mujeres en la cocina. El resto empezad por aquí. Maese carpintero, como podeis ver hay que restaurar el salon de arriba abajo. Hay que apuntarlos, pintarlos y…bueno, cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Quiero que esto tenga un aspecto luminoso y fresco. Hogareño. Si, eso es.

-¿Milady? –pregunto Sango-. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

-No lo se –dijo Kagome-. Pero sospecho que el hombre de la tunica naranja es el administrador de lord Inuyasha.

O algun lunatico que se habia colado en el salon del señor para cambiar las cosas.

No, tenia que ser el administrador.

Como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos, el hombre se acerco a ella.

-buenos dias milady. Soy jakotsu, el administrador de lord Inuyasha. –le presto el libro que tenia y donde tenia apuntada sus ordenes-. Se me ha ordenado que pregunte a cerca de vuestras necesidades en particular.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera resonder, se produjo otra conmocion en la sala.

-¡Abrid paso! –grito alguien.

Todos se apartaron y cuatro obres entraban con un cabecero de caoba.

-¿puede alguien decirnos donde debemos dejar esto? –pregunto un joven entre jadeos.

-según se sube, a la derecha –dijo indicando unas escaleras.

Kagome contemplo estupefacta el nuevo cabecero que llevaban a su cuarto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto a Jakotsu cuando el hombre regreso a su lado.

-lord Inuyasha me desperto una hora antes del alba para ordenarme que comenzara con los preparativos para vuestra estancia. Dijo que la torre debia quedar como si nos visitara el rey en persona.

El mayordomo reviso su lista.

-se me ha ordenado que encuentre una amade llaves, un cocinero mejor y otro cervecero. Hay que solicitar arbustos y flores, ademas de otro jardinero. Mas ganado y gallinas. Me ha pedido que consiga muchas gallinas.

-¿Gallinas? –pregunto confundida.

-Si, coloradas, dijo u ilustrisima. Solo gallinas coloradas ara la dama.

Kagome se echo a reir solo de pensarlo.

Jakotsu miro sus notas.

-el ama de llaves se llama Kaede y dijo que podria estar aquí, esta tarde. Es viuda y parecia muy agradable. Si tiene algun problema con ella digamelo y me encargare de solucionarlo. Bien¿Qué otras cosas os hacen falta?

Kagome estaba soprendida. Tras la discusión anoche que tuvo con lord Inuyasha, asumio que seria ella la que tenia que poner las cosas en orden. Lo mas que habia esperado era un ama de llaves y algunas cuantas chicas para que la ayudaran con la limpieza. No un ejercito de ayudantes que lo hicieran todo, aparte de os otros articulos que lord Inuyasha habia pedido.

-no se me ocurre nada mas –observo a su doncella que estaba igual de sorprendida-. ¿Sango?

-Nada milady. Parece ser que su ilustrisima ya ha pensado en todo.

Satisfecho, Jakotsu cerro su cuaderno.

-bien, entonces vos y vuestra doncella podeis quedaros tranquilas y dejar que yo me encargue de todo. Si se os ocurre algo mas que pudierais necesitar, por favor, no dudeis en decirmelo.

-gracias –dijo ella abrumada por la generosidad de Inuyasha.

Jakotsu ya habia empezado a irse cuando a Kagome se le ocurrio una idea.

-esperad, jakotsu.

El hombre regreso a su lado.

-¿por casualidad el señor no habra pedido una mesa y un estrado?

Kagome prodria haber jurado que la cara del administrador habia perdido todo su color.

-no, milady, no lo hizo.

-puede entonces, que debais agregarlo a vuestra lista.

El vacilo.

-no creo que eso sea una sabia eleccion, milady.

-¿y porque no?

-Inuyasha esta poco acostumbrado a la suntuosidad de la nobleza –escucho que le decia Miroku.

Kagome miro a Miroku que estaba detrás de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba alli?

-yo no lo consideraria algo suntuoso, Miroku –dijo ella-. Es lo que se espera.

-en otros salones quizas; pero en este no. –Miroku miro todo el movimiento que habia-. Como de costumbre Jakotsu, me impresiona tu minuciosidad.

-es un placer complaceros, milord.

Miroku solto una carcajada.

-te aseguro que lo haces. A Inuyasha en cambio…

-esto es lo que el ordeno –replico Jakotsu a la defensiva.

-Puede que si, pero quiero ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando vea ese desbarajuste.

Jakotsu asintio como si comprendiera lo que queria decir Miroku.

-muy bien pues, si no se les ofrese nada mas, tengo que ir a supervisar y volver a supervisar.

El hermano del conde le dio la venia y a continuación retiro los brazos de su espalda para mostrar a Kagome la hogaza de pan recien echo que tenia en sus manos.

-logre sisarlo de la carreta del panadero. Lo trajo consigo del pueblo y crei que os gustaria mas que el que teneis.

Kagome le dio las gracias, mientras el lo dejaba sobre la mesa para cortar una rebanada.

-huele de maravilla –dijo ella antes de coger un pedacito y meterselo a la boca.

Trago el pedazo de pan al tiempo para ver a Miroku mirando el salon.

-¿Por qué creeis que a vuestro hermano no le agradara? –le pregunto.

-Inuyasha preferiria que esto se le cayera sobre la cabeza antes de… -se interrumpio antes de darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho-. ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

-si, lo habeis echo.

Miroku sacudio la cabeza con perplejidad.

-en ese caso puede que Inuyasha tenga razon: deberia morderme la lengua mas a menudo.

-pues a mi me agradaria que no lo hicierais tanto –replico ella-. Porque me gustaria saber que teneis que decir.

-y yo preferiria que se quedara en mi boca. Porque si Inuyasha me atrapa aireando lo que piensa, sea bueno o malo, me la cortaria en un santiamén.

Ella podia entender muy bien su deseo de no probocar el enfado de su hermano.

-ahora milady –dijo miroku con una pequeña reverencia-, si me disculpais deberia quitarme esta armadura, porque me esta molestando en lugares que no puedo mencionar en presencia de una dama.

Sin decir nada Miroku se marcho.

-este es un lugar extraño, milady –comento Sango.

-y quelo digas. –Kagome compartio el pan con Sango-. ¿Cuál crees que sera el motivo por el que lord Inuyasha no quiere tener una mesa?

-no tengo la menos irdea. Quizas por la misma razon que voz compartis el pan con vuestra doncella.

Kagome sonrio con dulzura.

-eres mas un familiar, que una sirvienta y lo sabes.

Sango asintio.

-por si no os habeis dado cuenta milady –dijo Sango-, lord Inuyasha os ha proporcionado una excusa para que lo vayais a buscar.

-estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo –dijo Kagome-. Después de todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle tolo que ha hecho.

-un beso seria una bonita manera de agradecerselo.

-Sango –la reprendio ella-, yo nunca podria mostrarme tan…tan…audaz.

Sango se echo a reir.

-no le encuentro la gracia.

-supongo que no milady, pero os aseguro que vuestro comentario lo tenia. No creo recordar un momento en el que no os mostrarais tan audaz.

Kagome se mordio el labio con gesto travieso.

-lo se es terrible que digan cosas asi de mi.

-terrible o no milady, si quereis atrapar al cuervo, debeis poner la trampa. Y nadie puso jamas una trampa eficaz siendo melindroso con el señuelo.- Sango se puso de pie y tiro de a tunica de kagome para bajar el escote.

-¡Sango! –exclamo Kagome poniendose bien la tunica.

-vamos solo un poquito –dijo poniendo bien el velo de su señora.

Sango inclino la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de su señora.

-no. Demasiado recatado para lo que tenemos en mente.

Sango le quito el velo y aliso el cabello de Kagome.

-Ahora si. hermosa como un angel. Pero recordad, no son pensamientos angelicales los que debeis tener.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

Sango pellizco las mejillas de su señora para darle algo de color.

-humedeceos los labios y poneos en marcha.

Kagome le hizo caso.

-deseame suerte.

-suerte milady y mucha fortuna.

Tras respirar hondo para infundirse valor, Kagome fue en busca de lord Inuyasha para agradecerle sus intenciones como era debido.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC

GRACIAS A: Kagome-Hikaru23, sonia sandria, serena tsukino chiba, la miko del hielo ahome, TLAP, mabe-kagomefan, Mikiaome, Marcia Belldandy, Naunet-inuxkag-, Anaixa-103, silvemy89,

Y TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTAN LEYENDO.

AQUI LES HE DEJADO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO

CUIDENSE

Kagome-1551


	6. Chapter 6

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 5

En la oscuridad de la noche, Inuyasha subuia las escaleras que conducian a sus aposentos. Estaba mas cansado de lo que habia estado jamas y sentia en la rodilla el escozor de una herida que preferiria olvidar.

Lo unico que deseaba era tranquilidad, soledad y un lugar donde nadie lo molestara. Un lugar donde pudiese olvidar al mundo y donde el mundo lo olvidaria a el.

Abrio la puerta de un empujon.

No habia dado mas que un paso hacia el interior cuando se quedo paralizado.

Kagome estaba sentada en una enorme bañera dorada. Se habia recogilo el largo cabello rubio en la parte superior de la cabeza y varios mechones se rizaban de un modo seductor sobre sus cremosos hombror.

La luz de la docena de velas hacia resplandecer su piel desnuda, blanca como la leche. Y a Inuyasha se le hizo la boca agua por el anhelo de saborearla.

Ajena a su presencia, la muchacha alzo uno de sus esbeltos brazos y restrego el jabon en un trozo de lienzo. Pudo escuchar como tarareaba una suave y alegre tonada mientras pasaba el paño con lentitud sobre su brazo, dejando un rastro de espuma.

Con el cuerpo en consonancia con la situación, Inuyasha observo como inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y se acariciaba el cuello con esos largos y delicados dedos. Se mordio el labio mientras se preguntaba como sabria esa piel si la tomara entre sus dientes y la atormentara con la lengua. Tenia la respiración agitada y le resulto imposible apartar la mirada de Kagome mientras ella comenzaba a frotarse los pechos con el lienzo para enjabonarlos con suavidad. La muchacha extendio los dedos sobre los suaves montículos y jugueteo con los endurecidos pezones, cubriendolos con mas espuma y haciendo que la entrepierna de Inuyasha se tensara con un ardor que no habia experimentado antes. Fue incapaz de soportarlo. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacia, dio un paso hacia ella.

La punta de su espada rozo el marco de lapuerta, alertandola de su presencia.

Kagome alzo la vista y jadeo al tiempo que daba un respingo para cubrirse con las manos, haciendo que el agua se derramara por el borde de la bañera y empapar el suelo.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ella esbozo una lenta sonrisa y con un gesto atrevido, aparto los brazos para dejar a la vista sus pechos desnudos, regalando la vista de Inuyasha con la magnifica imagen de us grandes ojos y su cuerpo desnudo.

Y en ese momento, para su mas absoluto asombro, kagome se alzo en la bañera como una incitante ninfa, sin dar importancia alguna a su desnudez.

Inuyasha fue incapaz de moverse mientras se daba un festin con la visio del cuerpo niveo que resplandecia como la seda mojada a la luz de las velas.

Con la boca seca, deslizo la mirada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los esculturales pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Sin embargo, lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los rizos rubios y mojados que cubrian la union de sus muslos. Unos rizos que lo atraian con la promesa de un humedo y resbaladizo calor que lo acogeria en el paraíso.

¡Por todos los santos! A sus ojos era la criatura mas adorable de la tierra.

-te estaba esperando –dijo ella con una dulce exprecion en su rostro.

Inuyasha fue incapaz de hablar.

La muchacha salio de la bañera y se aproximo a el con los movimientos lentos y sensuales de una experta cortesana.

Hechizado permanecio inmóvil. Ni siquierapudo moverse cuando ella se paro en frente a el y extendio la mano para tocarle la cara. Sintio que un escalofrio le erizaba la piel y permitio que la joven le inclinara la cabeza al tiempo que ella se ponia de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Kagome apreto los pechos contra la cota de malla y le paso los brazos en torno al cuello.

Tras rodear ese cuerpo humedo y desnudo con los brazos, Inuyasha tomo posesion de su boca para devorarla por completo. Dejo escapar un gemido al saborear la dulzura de su aliento y de su lengua. El aroma a madreselva invadio sus sentidos y cerro los ojos para deleitarse con el sonido de su alentador suspiro que broto de los labios de la joven cuando el deslizo las manos sobre sus caderas y las poso sobre las nalgas con el fin de acercarla aun mas a su cuerpo.

Mientras Kagome le recorria el pecho las manos, descubrio que su cota yacia en un monton a sus pies y que estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, sin saber muy bien como habia sucedido.

Se movio alrededor de la muchacha sin dejar de besarle los labios, el cuello, los hombros. Se coloco detrás y paso las manos sobre sus firmes pechos mientras Kagome se archeaba contra el. Enterro los labios en su nuca y ella siseo de placer.

-te deseo Inuyasha –susurro y su oz hizo que la palpitante necesidad de su cuerpo alcanzara nuevas cotas.

Con un gesto descarado, ella le cogio las manos y las coloco de nuevo sobre sus pechos.

-haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Inuyasha echo la cabeza hacia atrás y solto su grito de guerra al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban desde los pechos hasta los brazos y las manos de Kagome. Entrelazo los dedos con los de la joven y le alzo las manos para que quedaran apoyadas sobre la pared que tenia en frente.

Si, esa noche haria con ella lo que quisiera. Al diablo con su juramento y al diablo con su pasado. Sabira, aunque solo fuera por un momento, lo que se sentia al estar cerca de alguien. Lo que se sentia cuando se podia tener lo que uno deseaba.

El cabello de Kagome se soneto para caer en una desordenada cascada. Inuyasha enterro el rostro en el y se limito a oler su fragancia. Ella alzo una mano sobre su cabeza y la enterro en su pelo.

-te amo –susurro, y por alguna razon que Inuyasha no comprendio, esas palabras no lo aterrorizaron.

En ese momento la joven se dio la uelta para enfrentarlo y lo beso en los labios. Exploro su cuerpo con las manos de forma audaz y apasionada mientras se frotaba contra el y convertia el deseo de Inuyasha en una acuciante necesidad.

-eres tan dulce –susurro ella antes de abandonar sus labios ara dejar un reguero de diminitos mordiscos desde la mandibula hasta la garganta.

Inuyasha siseo cuando la muchacha le dio un chupeton en el cuello. Y entonces Kagome comenzo a descender. Bajo por su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo y cuando se introdujo su miembro en a boca, Inuyasha creyo que podria morirse alli mismo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Enterro una mano en el cabello de Kagome y comenzo a estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies por el inmenso placer. los labios y la lengua de la muchacha lo atormentaban de forma imlacable, proporcionabdole un extasi abrasador. Y justo cuando creia no resistirlo mas, ella se puso en pie con mucha lentitud. Le tomo la mano y la acerco al dulce nectar que habia entre sus muslos, alli donde la ardiente humeda le decia que estaba preparada para el.

-te quiero dentro de mi, amor mio; mi cuerpo esta preparado y arde por ti –susurro.

Temblando ante semejante invitacion, Inuyasha no vacilo. La sujeto con fuerza contra la pared y se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo. Kagome gimio junto a su oido mientras se ponia de puntillas y volvia a descender sobre su miembro.

Era el paraíso. El autentico y glorioso paraíso. Algo que el jamas habia soñado experimentar.

Se estremecio de la cabeza a los pies.

-si, Inuyasha, asi –repetia ella una y otra vez al tiempo que su cuerpo se contraia en torno a el.

-Kagome –dijo el por fin, saboreando la sensación que producia ese nombre en sus labios mientras salia ligeramente de ella antes de volver a embestirla hasta el fondo.

-Inuyasha –repitio la muchacha con mas insistencia que antes.

-Kagome –suspiro el.

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se desperto sobresaltado cuando alguien lo agarro por el hombro.. su primer impulso fue ocultarse de su atacante y logro contenerse a duras penas antes de rendirse a ese instinto de autoprotección.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de alzar la mirada hacia unos exoticos y brillantes ojos verses que lo contemplaban des de un rostro sorprendido. Los mismos ojos rasgados con los que acababa de soñar.

Kagome estaba de pie junto a el, completamente vestida. Y no estaba en su cuarto donde paso el sueño, sino en el antiguo huerto detrás de la torre.

-¿os encontrais bien? –pregunto ella.

-si –respondio el con voz ronca, cambiando de postura para evitar que ella viese su ereccion.

No sabia lo que le molestaba mas: que hubiese interrumpido su sueño o que lo hubiera pillado en medio de una fantasia juvenil de esas que no habia vuelto a tener desde que era adolescente.

¿Cómo podian traicionarlo sus propios sueños de esa manera?

Y lo que era aun peor, en un castillo abarotado de gente…¿Por qué tenia que haber sido Kagome quien lo despertara?

¿era posible sentirse mas avergonzado? No, si aunque no hubiera despertado el papa en persona.

-¿estais seguros de que os encontrais bien? –pregunto ella de nuevo-. Teneis la cara muy roja. –extendio la mano para tocar su frente.

Por un momento, Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil. Deseaba tanto que lo tocara que se habia paralizado.

Al recuperar el juicio, se paro y se alejo de ella. Dio gracias a dios por que la tunica fuese lo bastante larga para que ella no viera su ereccion.

-estoy bien

-¿estais seguro de que vuestra herida no se ha infectado?

Inuyasha tenso la mandibula al recordar que por culpa de ella, se distrajo y lo gopearon.

¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Siempre habia sido capaz de mantener su cuerpo bajo control.

Kagome se inclino frente a el para recoger el libro que el estaba leyendo antes de dormirse. El escote de su vestido era tan bajo que sin darse cuenta, le ofrecio una generosa vision del profundo valle entre sus senos, asi como de las deliciosas curvas de estos ultimos. La blanca textura de su piel lo dejo sin aliento.

¡y su maldito cuerpo se puso aun mas duro!

Inuyasha solto un juramento e intento distraerse con otra cosa. Pero no funciono.

-¿Peter Abelard? –pregunto ella, y el sin darse cuenta la miro a los ojos.

Esos ojos…

¿Qué habia en ellos que lo atraian tanto?

De repente esos ojos parecian desconcertados.

-¿os parece extraño que lea los escritos deun monje?

-Encuentro extraño que leais cualquier otra cosa.

-yo podria decir lo mismo de vos, milady –replico con brusquedad al tiempo que le sacaba el libro-. No sabia que Miyoga se hubiera tomado la molestia de instruir a sus hijas.

-yo podria decir lo mismo que Inutaisho –kagome se mordio el labio.

No habia querido ofenderlo.

-queria decir que…

-os entendia la perfeccion, milady –raplico Inuyasha con voz fria.

No era asi como Kagome queria que fuese su encuentro.

Con intencion de subsanar lo que habia hecho le explico la peculiar educación que recibio.

-mi padre creyo acertado que aprendieramos a leer, para que su administrador no lo estafara con las cuentas.

-pues mi padre creia que mientras su administrador temiera por su vida, no se atreveria a estafar a su señor, instruido o no.

-¿es esta otra muestra de vuestro morboso humor? –le pregunto ella.

-descubrireis que no tengo sentido del humor. Al menos, del que yo mismo tenga noticia.

Kagome guardo silencio durante un tiempo.

-en realidad vine a buscaros para agradeceros lo que hicisteis.

-¿lo que hice?

-en el castillo. Ha sido mucho mas de lo que… -su voz se desvanecio al ver sus ojos.

Nunca habia visto unos ojos semejantes ojos. Le recordaban a una vidriera.

La mirada de el se clavo en ella de la misma forma que habia hecho Naraku cuando queria darle un beso.

Kagome permanecio parada, inmóvil, exitada y asustada ante la posibilidad de que el pudiera hacer lo mismo.

La suave brisa mecio los cabellos del conde. Esa mirada ambar descendio hasta los labios de Kagome, esta se percato de la ambrienta mirada de el. En ese momento, anhelo sentir esos labios contra los suyos, saborear la esencia de ese hombre.

Sin aliento, se humedecio los labios a la espera de su beso.

El inclino la cabeza y separo los labios.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que la iba a besa, Inuyasha se enderezo de subito.

-tengo que irme – dijo con aspereza.

Kagome se quedo parada mientras lo veia irse. Puso los brazos en jarra.

-esto no va a ser facil –murmuro.

De camino a la torre kagome escucho a dos de los caballeros de Inuyasha hablando sobre que su señor habia adelantado el viaje a Lincoln.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de esa noticia escucho la voz de miroku en las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te vas a Lincoln?

-Ya sabes lo que me ordeno el rey.

-¿pero porque ahora?-pregunto Miroku casi a voz de grito.

-Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro.

Miroku resoplo.

-Es por ella¿verdad?

El corazon de kagome dio un vuelco al oir esas palabras. Se acomodo para escuchar la conversación.

-no seas absurdo –mascullo Inuyasha-. Ya te he dicho que la dama no significa nada para mi.

-en ese caso¿Por qué has adelantado la partida?

-Porque me apetece.

-¿y a que se debe?

-Miroku dejalo estar. Parto con destino a Lincoln. La dama queda a tu cuidado hasta mi regreso. ¿puedo confiar en que te encargaras de velar por su seguridad?

-Si, velare por su seguridad. Pero enterate de una cosa Inuyasha: no podras huir de ella eternamente. Tarde o temprano tendras que volver.

Kagome escucho como Inuyasha se detenia.

-¿tu crees? Me parece que en Normandia se esta fraguano una nueva cruzada. quiza…

-Onigumo jamas te relevaria de tu servicio el tiempo suficiente para acudir a una cruzada y lo sabes muy bien.

-te asombraria descubrir lo que puede hacer el rey si se lopido.

-muy bien, vete a Lincoln. Pero escuchame: jamas crei que llegara el dia en que te veria retoceder ante algo y mucho menos una insignificante mujer.

Miroku salio de la sala y pudo escuchar como Inuyasha susurraba.

-y yo jamas crei que enontraria a una mujer a la que deseara con tata desesperación. –suspiro con tristeza-. Preciosa, eres un señuelo con un anzuelo mortal, y a este pez no le queda otro remedio que huir antes de que lo captures.

Kagome se quedo parada mientras Inuyasha se iba a buscar a Miroku. Rememoro esas palabras que deijo Inuyasha.

Y yo jamas crei que enontraria a una mujer a la que deseara con tata desesperación.

Esas palabras le sonaros especiales, puesto que no habia sido intencion de Inuyasha quenadie las escuchara. Una extraña ternura se adueño de ella. Una sensación que fue incapaz de definir y de cuyo origen no estaba segura.

No eran mas que palabras. Y sin embargo…

Eran especiales.

Kagome sonrio. Si de verdad Inuyasha pensaba asi, entonces habia esperanzas para sus aspiraciones.

Aunque no muchas si le permitia huir.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS.

ME ALEGRO DE QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC, BUENO LA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO QUE LEI.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE LES HE TRAIDO Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

BUENO, CUIDENSE Y ESPEREN LA CONTY.

Kagome-1551


	7. Chapter 7

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 6

-¿Milord?

Inuyasha le dio la espalda a su caballo al oir la voz de Kagome. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Un momento mas tarde y ya habria estado fuera de alcance.

-¿Milady?

La muchacha miro el caballo con una exprecion de interrogación en el rostro.

-¿os marchasi?

-tengo que cumplir un decreto real en Lincoln.

-¿en Lincoln? –repitio Kagome-. Siempre he querido ir a Lincoln. Tengo entendido que montan una feria en esta epoca del año.

-Es cierto –replico Miroku, que se coloco tras ella. Clavo los ojos en Inuyasha-: Una de las mas grandes de la region.

-¿de verdad? –pregunto ella.

-Una feria ambulante, es una feria ambulante –gruño Inuyasha, indignado ante el echo de que Miroku queria manipularlo-. No hay quien distinga una de otra.

La muchacha tenia un aspecto tan seductor, provocaticvo y dulce que lo unico que deseaba era darle un bocadito a esa piel para comprobar si era cierto que estaba añada en miel o si, por el contrario, ese brillo dorado era su verdadero color.

-no sabria decirlo, milord –dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras bajaba su rostro triste-. Jamas he estado en una feria.

Inuyasha se sintio embargado por un sentimiento extraño. Le provocaba una especie de punzada en el corazon saber que la joven se habia perdido algo que deseaba hacer.

-¿nunca? –pregunto Miroku con horror.

Inuyasha fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

-Nunca –repitio ella, logrando que Inuyasha volviera a mirarla- mi padre no me lo permitia. Decia que en una feria no se encontraba otra cosa que depravación. –alzo la cabeza para mirarlo-. Me encantaria ver una, aunque solo fuera una vez.

El apenas escuchaba nada ya que el estaba perdido en el brillo de sus labios. La humedad de sus labios. Estaba fascinado por una imagen en la que le atrapaba ese seductor labio inferior entre sus dientes y saboreaba el tesoro de su boca.

-¿Seria posible que os acompañase? –pregunto ella.

El si estuvo a punto de salir de la boca de Inuyasha.

¡¿Cómo que si, se quejo a su traicionera mente. ¡ella era la razon por la que queria irse a Lincoln! Llevarla con el echaria por tierra el viaje.

-no, milady –contesto Inuyasha-. No es posible.

-pero milord…

-tengo que atender asuntos del rey.

-ya veo. –Kagome bajo la cabeza con tristeza y el dolor de sus ojos lo desgarro.

No deseaba hacerla infeliz, pero tampoco queria que Onigumo acabase con su vida.

Y no logro descifrar porque la felicidad de la joven se habia convertido en algo muy importante para el.

-¿y que te parece si la acompaño? –pregunto Miroku-. Puedo cuidar de la dama mientras tu atiendes tus asuntos.

Inuyasha miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿a caso Miroku deseaba su muerte?

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Kagome ante la perspectiva de acompañarlo.

-¡Si, por favor!

Sintio un nudo en sus entrañas al ver el rostro lleno de ilucion de la joven. ¿Cómo podria negare una petición tan simple?

Cometio el error de mirarla de nuevo. Tenia las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho y se mordia el labio inferior como si una negativa por su parte hubiera sido suficiente para hacerla llorar.

-habre hecho el equipaje antes de que os deis cuenta –afirmo entusiasmada-. Y os prometo que no sere una carga. ¡Vaya ni siquiera os percatareis de mi presencia.

Inuyasha lo dudaba mucho

-por favor… -rogo ella.

Era una mala idea. Todos sus instintos se lo decian, pero fue incapaz de decepcionarla de nuevo.

tienes que morir algun dia

Si, pero hay otros finales mucho mas apetecibles

Apetecibles…si, tal vez. pero tambien era muy apetecible verla feliz ademas, podria mantenerse alejado de ella en Lincoln. Podria obligar a Miroku a que cuidase de ella. Y tambien estaria la esposa de Sesshomaru.

Si, podria mantenerse alejado de ella. Se mantendría apartado de ella.

-muy bien, milady. Si os dais prisa, os esperare.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa tan radiante, que inuyasha sintio que se le aflojaban las rodillas. O tal vez lo que se le aflojo fue la cabeza.

-¡Gracias! –murmuro la muchacha.

Y entonces hizo algo inesperado: se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha estallo en llamas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su auto control para no apretarla contra el y darle un beso mucho mas satisfactorio.

Kagome retocedio y fue corriendo al interior, Inuyasha observo el balanceo de sus caderas mientras subia los escalones.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la dama tenia un trasero de lo mas atractivo. Y fue en ese momento cuando recordo el sueño con toda nitidez; tanto que habria jurado que su cuerpo estaba bien enterrado entre sus muslos.

Apreto la mandibula y compuso un gesto de dolor. aquel iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Miroku se acerco para darle palmaditas en el hombro.

-no hay nada mejor que hacer feliz a una doncella¿no es cierto?

-si, desde luego que lo hay. –Miroku enarco una ceja sorprendido-. Ensartar a mi entrometido hermano seria, sin duda alguna, mucho mejor.

Miroku se echo a reir.

-en ese caso sera mejor que vaya a preparar mis cosas y me aleje de tu vida durante un rato.

-Hazlo, Miroku, y mientras estas en ello, asegurate de encontrar tu sentido comun y traetelo tambien.

Dos horas mas tarde todos los hombres comenaban a impacientarse.

-¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto? –mascullo Inuyasha mientras se paseaba a los pies de la escalera-. Shippo –llamo al escudero-. Ve a buscar a la dama y dile que baje ya.

-si milord.

Inuyasha se volvio para clabarle la vista a Miroku.

Este aparto la mirada avergonzado.

La puerta de la torre se abrio.

-Aquí viene, milord –grito Shippo.

Inuyasha echo un vistazo.

Kagome descendia los escalones como un angel, ataviada con una tunica verde oscuro y un velo. La luz del sol resplandecia sobre su cinturón dorado, que acentuaba el suabe contoneo de sus caderas. La joven lo miro con una deslumbrante sonrisa y toda la furia que su retraso habia proocado desaparecio.

Hasta que vio los dos baules que la seguian.

¡Aquello era ridiculo! Lo ultimo que faltaba era tener que llevar una carreta.

Debia llevar tan solo lo imprescindible.

Eso no pensaba tolerarlo.

Monto en colera.

¿Qué se abria creido la muchacha¿Qué era un juego?

No dejaria que la mujer se burlara de el.

-¿Qué es lo que habeis metido en vuestro equipaje?

-Solo lo esencial, milord.

Miroku estallo en carcjadas.

-no podemos llevar todo eso. Tendreis que dejarlos aquí.

-pero milord…

-no, señora, no cedere en esto.

-pero…

-una tunica, un velo y cualquier objeto personal que necesiteis. Eso sera todo. – fue al caballo que Shippo habia ensillado para ella y saco las alforjas-. Podeis llevaros todo lo que s quepa aquí.

Ella parecia incredula.

-solo mi tunica llenaria esto a reventar.

-pues es todo el espacio del que disponeis.

La furia hizo brillar sus ojos.

-¡Esto es bochornoso¿tratariais al rey de forma semejante?

-Si. en realidad, lo he hecho en una ocasión.- cosa que era cierta, para disgusto de Onigumo.

-Esta bien –accedio al tiempo que cogia las alforjas-. Deberia quedarme aquí para daros un aleccion.

Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto. ¡solo una mujer podria dicurrir semejantes artimañas!

-si usarais esa maldita memoria vuestra, recordarias que, para empezar, yo no queria que vinieseis con nosotros.

-No os atrevas a maldecir en mi presencia –replico ella a la defensiva. Se habia puesto de puntillas y lo miraba a los ojos.

Nadie se habia enfrentado a el de esa manera en toda su vida y lo encontraba…

Francamente entretenido, mientras parte de su ira se disipaba. Mucho mas entretenido de lo que habia creido.

Por dios, si hasta Miroku se acobardaba de su ira. Ero Kagome no

-y voy a ir, sin lugar a dudas. No permitire que me priveis de mi aventura. Pienso disfrutarla pese a vuestra presencia.

La joven alzo la barbilla en un ultimo gesto de desafio, antes de girarse, como si su dignidad hubiese sido ultrajada. Fue hasta su baúl y cogio una tunica azul oscuro, un velo a juego, un peine y un cepillo. Lo metio todo en las alforzas.

-según arece, mi equipaje ya esta listo –le dijo- aun que me gustaria haceros una pregunta.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por escucharla.

-¿y cual es?

-¿Dejareis que me acompañe mi doncella, o tambien ella debera quedarse?

Inuyasha suspiro.

-Milady¿acaso careceis de todo sentido comun para poner a prueba mi paciencia se esta manera?

-os dareis cuenta de que tengo sentido comun mas que de sobras, pero me gustaria que sepais que no pienso dejarme amedrentar por vos un por ningun hombre.

-¿amedrentar? –repitio el, incredulo-. ¿a caso me considerais un tirano?

-¿Y que otra cosa sino? Esperais que todo el mundo baile al son que tocais. Sabed, milord, que hay mas gente aparte de vos.

Inuyasha sintio que se le abria la boca de la sorpresa.

-pues bien podria deciros lo mismo.

En lugar de ofenderse, ella esbozo una sonrisa.

-yo admito sin problemas que soy una consentida. Mipadre y mis hermanas se encargaron con esmero de que asi fuera. Por ello, os ruego que seais indulgente. Pero volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa. ¿podra acompañarme mi doncella o devo enviarla de vuelta?

Inuyasha habia escuchado muchas veces que habia gente fascinanate y era la primera vez que lo veia. No era de extrañar que su padre la hubiese malcriado. ¿Cómo podria alguien permanecer imperturbable ante alguien que admitia sus defectos y suplicaba indulgencia con una exprecion tan dulce e inocente?

-traedla.

-gracias.

Kagome se acerco a su caballo y Miroku se apresuro a ayudarla, pero Inuyasha se lo impido.

-puesto que soy yo el objeto de su escarnio, sere yo quien la ayude a aposentar el culo en la monta –dijo entre dientes.

Puesto que sabia muy bien cuando no reirse, Miroku se aclaro la garganta.

-me asegurare de que su sirvienta este lista.

Cuando Inuyasha paso cerca de Kagome no paso por alto el desafio que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer, ni el deleite que le causaba haberlo vencido.

-¿me hicisteis esperar aproposito? –pregunto el.

Ella esbozo una sonrisilla.

-mi doncella dice, que una dama debe hacer esperar al caballero. Si se deja que un hombre se consuma con la espera, valorara mucho mas la presencia de la dama.

-bueno si el placer aumenta con la expectación, lo mismo puede decirse de los problemas.

-¿estais coqueteando conmigo? –bromeo ella.

Inuyasha se quedo helado. ¡Realmente estaba coqueteando con ella! El que jamas habia intentado nada semejante, estaba flirteando con la que podria ser la causante de su muerte.

-Yo jamas coqueteo.

La delicadeza de sus huesos lo dejo asombrado. Pesaba lo mismo que una pluma. Sus manos parecian execivamente grandes comparada con las caderas de ella y podia persibir el calor de su piel a traves del tejido de la tunica. ¿en que estaba pensando? Tendria que haberle permitido a Miroku que se encargara de ayudarla.

Aunque no lo habia hecho.

Decidio terminar con esto rapidamente. La alzo del suelo y la sento a lomos de su corcel.

Aparto los ojos para no ver la sonrisa de agradecimiento de la muchacha, pero comentio el error de mirar su pierna en el presimo momento en el que se ajustaba las faldas. Ella lo premio con la fugaz vision de su tobillo enfundado en una media de delicado tejido, que tambien envolvia el contorno de su pantorrilla.

Inuyasha sofoco una maldición al notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Por lo poco que habia visto, Kagome tenia una pierna bonita, y nada le habria proporcionado mas placer que subirle la falda y explorar la longitud de la misma con los ojos. Con la lengua.

Apreto los dientes con el fin de alejarla de sus pensamiento.

¡La desterraria de sus pensamientos!

Tras apartarse de ella se monto en su caballo y dio la señal para partir.

Kagome cabalgaba en silencio. Pero no dejaba de revivir todo lo ocurrido.

Habia sido una locura fastidiarlo de ese modo. Has tenido suerte de que no te estrangulase por semejante comportamiento ¡Y delante de sus hombre nada menos¿Qué diria padre?

Estaba horrorizada por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, el brillo de admiración que habia aparecido en los ojos del hombre al ver que era capaz de enfrentarse a el habia sido inconfundible.

Y cuando la toco…

El recuerdo aun le probocaba un estremecimiento. Lord Inuyasha tenia unas manos fuertes y firmes que la habia levantado sin el menor esfuerzo. Señor, habia sido maravilloso encontrarse entre sus brazos, por efimero que hubiera sido el instante.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome tuvo la certeza. El era su rosa. Por gruñon que pareciera, deseaba que fuera su esposo porque ningun otro hombre habia conseguido que su corazon latiera asi.

late deprisa por el miedo , arguyo su mente.

no , replico ella. No era miedo lo que sentia en su presencia; era algo distinto. Algo que no era capaz de decir ni definir.

Sin embargo, era algo que a buen seguro deseaba explorar en profundidad y a voluntad. Y asi lo haria.

Puede que el fuera un guerrero sin paragon en el combate, pero ella pensaba ser una guerrera sin paragon en la batalla por su corazon. Esquivaria el espinoso compartimiento de su rosa y soportaria sus gelidas miradas con el fin de averiguar si podia alcanzar el alma que se escondia detrás. Y si era posible, la reclamaria a cualquier precio.

-_En garde, mon seigneur -_. Porque, en la batalla por vuestro amor, pienso salir victoriosa.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUE TAL ESTAN???

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. COMO SIEMPRE SON GENIALES.

UNA NOTICIA PARA LOS QUE LEYERON "Crepusculo, Un amor peligroso". QUE SEPAN QUE AQUI EN ESPAÑA YA HA SALIDO EN VENTA "Luna nueva" EL SEGUNDO LIBRO Y NO VEAN A LOS DOS DIAS DE SALIR A LA VENTA YA SE HA AGOTADO. CUANDO FUI A COMPRARLO ME DIJERON QUE SE HABIAN AGITADO, ASI QUE A VER MI MAÑANA LOGRO CONSEGUIRLO Y ME LO LEERE RAPIDO ASI PONDRE HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE CREPUSCULO, PERO ESO SI LES AVISO QUE UEDE QU ELO PONGA A FINALES DE AGOSTO, NO SE SI PODRE ACABARLO ANTES Y COMO ME VOY A ARGENTINA DE VACACIONES NO PODRE PONERLO. ASI QUE YA SABES EN AGOSTO PONDRE LA CONTINUACION. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GISTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

CUIDENSE


	8. Chapter 8

DUEÑO DEL DESEO

Capitulo 7

Para asombro de Inuyasha, si consiguieron atravesar el bosque antes de que anocheciera. Aunque por los pelos. Pero tuvieron que resignarse a acamparen un pequeño prado. Habia asumido que Kagome se quejaria, sin embargo la muchacha parecio encantada ante la perspectiva de acampar al aire libre.

Mientras todos trabajaban ella parecia interesada en todo y todos.

A decir verdad, Inuyasha jamas se habia parado a pensar en lo complicado que era montar una tienda de campaña, hasta que Kagome se lo señalo a uno de sus caballeros.

-estoy impresionada –le dijo al hombre-. Parece que se os da muy bien hacerlo. ¡Valgame dios! Habeis logrado incluso que parezca facil.

Inuyasha sintio un ramalazo de celos. Miro de reojo y vio como Kagome se alejaba del caballero y arrancaba un diente de leon. El liviano tejido de la tunica se ciño a sus nalgas, proporcionandole una hermosa vista.

Tenso la mandibula y aparto la vista rapidamente, pero vio como la muchacha despertaba el interes de sus caballeros. La mirada encolerizada que les dirigio los envio de nuevo a sus tareas.

ni siquiera os percatareis de mi presencia. se encogio al recordar sus palabras. Tratar de pasar por alto su presencia seria como tratar de pasar por alto un infierno.

Sobre todo desde que el infierno estaba bajo sus calzas.

-es muy bonito¿no es cierto? –pregunto al llegar a su lado, con la florecilla entre las manos.

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño mientras desencillaba a _Goliat_, el caballo de el.

-¿el campamento?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Los bosques, tonto.

¿tonto?

¿el? Su exprecion se torno mas ceñuda.

La muchacha lo miro de una manera extraña y luego se echo a reir.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el.

Kagome acaricio a _Goliat_, mientras el cogia un cepillo. Al levantarse:

-apuesto a que asustais a los niños con esa mirada furiosa.

Inuyasha guardo silencio. ¿deberia sentirse ofendido?

No estaba muy seguro. No parecia estar insultandolo deliberadamente; aunque¿de que otro modo debia tomarse semejante comentario?

-¿comohabeis dicho? –pregunto.

Tran colocar el brazo sobre el cuello de _Goliat_, Kagome se inclino hacia el como si estuviera por contarle un gran secreto.

-pareceis muy severo, milord. Deberiais relajaros mas.

Pese al certero comentario, Inuyasha contesto:

-diria que milady no me conoce lo suficiente como para especular sobre mi naturaleza.

-descubrireis que soy una persona bastante intuitiva a la hora de juzgar el carácter de las personas.

-¿en serio?

-si, desde luego que si.

-en ese caso, vuestra intuición deberia deciros que no soy un hombre con el cual se pueda bromear.

-en efecto –convino ella.

-¿y porque bromeais conmigo?

-Porque me agrada.

Inuyasha parpadeo ante la inseperada respuesta. Era una mujer atrvida y honesta, tenia que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, no sabia como tratar con una persona asi.

-¿os agrada incomdarme? –le pregunto.

La sonrisa de la joven adquirio un matiz traviesa y cariñoso.

-¿a caso no os agrada que yo os incomode?

-No. ¿Qué os hace pensar eso? –inquirio aturdido al descubrir que si le gustaba.

Ella se encogio de hombros.

-no lo se. Tengo el presentimiento de que os agrada que bromee con vos, por mucho que os negueis a admitirlo.

Tal vez la muchacha fuera tan intuitiva como decia. Pero no tenia ningun sentido de infundirle animos.

Inuyasha comenzo a cepillar el costado de _Goliat._

-Sois muy peculiar milady.

-entre otras cosas.

Inuyasha hizo una pausa al detectar el misterio en su voz. La miro un instante.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Kagome cogio el diente de leon y deslizo la flor a lo largo de su menton. En ese instante, Inuyasha se sintio invadido por un millar de escalofrios, si bien no estaba muy seguro de si los habia provocado el suave roce de la flor o de si, en cambio, habia sido la sonrisa de la muchacha. Solo estaba seguro de que la ardiente mirada que ella le dirigia lo estaba abrasando.

-tendreis que descubrirlo vos mismo, milord. Durante el año que tenemos por delante.

Y con esas palabras, se alejo de el.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba. Tenia una ereccion enorme que el roce de las calzas, que de subito se habia tornado en exceso estrechas, le resultaba doloroso.

Esa mujer esa asombrosa.

Esa misma noche un poco mas tarde, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

En cuanto Kagome hubo terminado de cenar, Inuyasha sintio su mirada sobre el. Alzo la vista del plato y vio como lo observaba sin pestañear. La calida e incitante sonrisa de la mujer hizo que su entrepierna estallara en llamas.

-decidme milord –dijo ella con una voz que parecia un ronroneo-. ¿Qué obligaciones teneis que atender en Lincoln?

-devo revisar los libros de cuentas de Sesshomaru, baron de Lincoln.

-¿Sesshomaru? –repitio ella con voz alegre-. Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Vaya si lo conozco de toda la vida. Cuando era pequeña, solia llevarme a hombres por el salon de mi casa. Mi padre subia a mi hermana Kagura sobre sus hombros y fingiamos luchar en una justa. Estoy impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

A Inuyasha se le encogio el estomago al escucharla. Si las sospechas que el rey albergaba sobre el baron eran ciertas, no tendria que preocuparse mas por el deseo que Kagome despertaba en el. Porque ella lo odiaria con toda su alma.

-¿Por qué debeis revisar sus cuentas? –pregunto ella.

Inuyasha se puso rigido. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que era muy probable que el hombre al que tenia tanto cariño estaba robando dinero de las arcas reales? Y mas cuando el castigo por semejante delito era la muerte.

-porque el rey lo ha ordenado –le contesto sin mas; comenzaba a horrorizarlo el viaje y lo que este le depararia.

Kagome medito sus palabras.

-no sospechara el rey que el…

-solo voy a revisar sus cuentas, nada mas –la interrumpio Inuyasha.

Kagome asintio, aunque a juzgar por la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos, Inuyasha supo que la muchacha se habia percatado de que no era sincero. Exhalo un suspiro. Jamas habia engañado a alguien con anterioridad y le molestaba tener que empezar en esos momentos. Sobre todo a ella.

Sin embargo, que lo ahorcasen si comprendia la razon. Del mismo modo que no acababa de entender porque el estado abatido de la joven le hacia pronunciar esas palabras o hacer lo necesario para devolverle la felicidad.

Se obligo a alejar ese pensamiento.

tengo obligaciones que antender. Obligación que incluyen tener lejos a lady Kagome.

Llegaron a Lincoln dos dias después.

Cuando atravezaron la muralla del castillo, un ejercito de sirvientes se acerco a ellos para encargarse de sus monturas.

El baron de Sesshomaru se apresuro a acercarse a ellos. A los treinta y ocho años, era un hombre esbelto y de aspecto distinguido.

-mi señor conde –lo saludo Sesshomaru-. No os esperaba hasta la proxima quincena.

-mis disculpas –dijo Inuyasha-. Surgio un imprevisto. –si, habia surgido en e momento que habia conocido a esa pequeña picaruela y sus provocaciones.

-de cualquier modo os doy la bienvenida.

Fue entonces cuando el baron vio a Kagome.

-¿lady Kagome de Warwick? –pregunto cn incredulidad.

La muchacha miro al baron con una de sus sonrisas mas arrebatadoras y pese a que Sesshomaru era diez años mayor que el y estaba casado, Inuyasha sintio una inesperada punzada de celos por la forma en que ella lo miraba. Ademas de un subito deseo de estrangular a ese hombre.

-¡Lord Sesshomaru! –exclamo Kagome con una carcajada mientras el baron la ayudaba a desmontar-. Teneis muy buen aspecto.

-y os estais hermosa como siempre, milady.

Inuyasha los miro con los ojos entornados y una evidente furia. ¡como se atrevia ese hombre a comersela con los ojos de un modo tan descarado! A decir verdad, Kagome parecia incluso estar presumiendo ante el.

Apreto los puños cuando las ganas de estrangular a ese hombre se intensifico.

Sesshomaru beso la mano de la joven.

-pero decidme Kagome¿Por qué estais aquí?

-es mi protegida – explico Inuyasha con un tono mas severo del que pretendia.

El rostro de Sesshomaru palidecio cuando se giro hacia Inuyasha y después a Kagome. Fruncio las cejas con una exprecion temerosa y preocupada.

-¿y vuestro padre?

-esta bien. Me temo que para lord Inuyasha soy mas un rehen politico que su protegida.

-¿el rey a permitido una cosa asi.

-el rey a ordenado una cosa asi –lo corrigió Inuyasha.

-bien, sea lo que sea lo que ha traido vuestra deliciosa presencia hasta mi hogar, milady, lo agradezco. Desde que mi hija se caso hace tres años, me hallo en desesperada necesidad de compañía juvenil. –Sesshomaru descendio las escaleras junto a Kagome.

Miroku se coloco al lado de Inuyasha, que avanzaba tras la pareja.

-irritante¿no es cierto?

-¿el que? –pregunto Inuyasha entre dientes.

-que parezcan tan felices juntos. Por si no lo sabias, he oido decir que su nueva esposa,tiene mas o menos la misma edad que Kagome. A decir verdad, si algo le sucediera a la baronesa, Kagome bien podria ser la nueva prometida del baron.

-cierra la boca, Miroku.

En cuanto entraron al salon Sesshomaru llamo a su esposa.

-Rin, mira quien acaba de llegar.

Se oyeron unos pasos que se hicieron mas lentos a medida que se acercaba.

Un instante después, Inuyasha vio asomar una cabeza por detrás del muro. Un velo blanco enmarcaba un rostro qe parecia el de un querubín, con labios carnosos, mejillas regordetas y unos enormes ojos castaños. La dama no parecia llegar a la veintena.

-¡Kagome! –chillo la dama con entusiasmo antes de rodear el muro; de este modo Inuyasha pudo comprobar que la unica parte regordeta de su cuerpo era el rostro. Menuda y delgada, la joven echo a correr en direccion a Kagome y la abrazo de inmediato-. ¡Alabado sea dios!

Su protegida tambien emitio un chillido antes de abrazarse y comenzar a girar de un modo vertiginoso. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba proferir un sonido semejante y a decir verdad le costo creer que fuera capaz de chillar tan alto.

-¡Rin¿Qué tal estas? –pregunto Kagome

-bastante bien –contesto Rin conuna carcajada-. ¡Pero mirate! Estas tan hermosa como siempre.

-no tanto como tu.

-si, por supuesto que si.

-no…

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuaran asi? –pregunto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru en voz baja.

-un buen rato, estoy seguro. Rin se crio en casa de lady Kagome y no para de repetir lo mucho que las quiere a ellas y a sus hermanas –sesshomaru comenzo a caminar en direccion al salon-. Seguidme, caballers; dejemos a las mujeres para que puedan retomar su amistad y tomemos un poco de cerveza en un lugar donde no se oigan tantos chillidos.

Inuyasha lo siguió agradecido por salir y no quedarse sordo con los chillidos.

Después de entrar en el salon y que se sirvieran as cervezas, de cualquier forma, Inuyasha todavía escuchaba a las mujeres en el vestíbulo.

-¿eres la protegida del conde de Ravenswood? –chillo Rin-. A puesto a que tu padre esta que trina.

-si, no se puede decir que le hiciera muy feliz el decreto del rey…

-me sorprende mucho que no se arrojara a los cascos del caballo de lord Inuyasha antes de permitir que tu…

-¿puedo ofreceros algo de comer –pregunto Sesshomaru con cortesía, distrayendo a Inuyasha de la conversación.

Inuyasha nego y se quedaron en silencio.

Las mujeres sin embargo, continúan su conversación.

-¿y que es de tu vida Rin¿eres feliz aquí?

-si, Sesshomaru es un marido maravilloso… vaya, Kag, lo siento, no quise decir…

-nada, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Conozco bien mi posición, pero tu…estas absolutamente radiante. ¿me alegro muchísimo de que el matrimonio te haya sentado tan bien!

-muchas gracias. Por cierto, he oido lo de Kagura. ¿es cierto que va a casarse?

-Si.

En un esfuerzo para dejar de prestar atención a la conversación, Inuyasha miro el salon.

-estais teniendo un tiempo agradable –dijo Miroku-. Perfecto para la feria ambulante.

-si –afirmo Sesshomaru.

Y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-este año hay una feria marabillosa –la voz de Rin rompio el silencio-. Hay un orfebre al que tienes que visitar. Recuerdame que te muestre los pendientes que hace.

-¡que envidia! –exclamo Kagome-. Mi padre jamas permitio que nos agujereasemos las orejas. Le preocupaba demaciado que se infectase y muriesemos.

-como me gustaria que tu padre aprendiera a no preocuparse tanto por vuestro bienestar. Señor, nunca olvidare cuando te azoto por acompañarme mas alla de las murallas a coger bayas en el prado que hay detrás del castillo.

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. Sabia que Miyoga era protector en exceso, pero algo asi sobrepasaba con mucho la mera preocupación. ¿ni siquiera le permitia a su hija ir a coger bayas?

Sintio una extraña sensación en el pechi. ¿de que otras cosas se habria visto privada Kagome?

Y la idea de que su padre la hubiera azotado…

Miyoga tenia suerte de encontrarse fuera de su alcance en ese momento.

-si, lo recuerdo muy bien –replico Kagome-. ¡no te puedes imaginar lo emocionante que ha sido el viaje¡si hasta hemos acampado en el bosque!

-¿y no te dio miedo?

-¿con losr Inuyasha para protegerme? No, creo que seria capaz de matar un oso con sus propias manos.

Aunque no le agradaba admitirlo, Inuyasha sintio una oleada de orgullo ante esas palabras y la admiración que traslucian.

-de hecho –continuo Kagome- deberias verlo entrenar. Esa forma de moverse me deja sin aliento. Jamas he visto un hombre tan fuerte y apuesto. No me extraña que la reina lo llame la Rosa de la Hidalguia . Y ademas le gusta leer¿puedes creerlo?

Miroku estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la cerveza al tratar de contener la risa. Inuyasha miro a su hermano echando chispas por los ojos mientras sentia que el rubor le inundaba su rostro.

¿me estoy ruborizanso? penso con desconcierto. ¿esa doncella habia onseguido que se ruborizara?

No le habia pasado algo semejante en la vida.

-¿no crees que lord Inuyasha es…?

Con todo el cuerpo tenso y atento a la charla de las mujeres, Inuyash ase esforzo por oir el resto de la frase de Kagome; pero por primera vez las muchachas hablaron en voz baja.

¿Qué diablos estarian diciendo en esos momento?

Después de un rato.

-bueno –dijo Kagome-. Miralos.

Inuyasha echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y descubrio a Kagome y Rin detrás de su sillon.

-¿has visto a un grupo mas avinagrado alguna vez? –le pregunto Rin.

Kagome solto una carcajada.

-no, al menos desde hace un buen rato.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie para dejarles sus asientos a las mujeres. Kagome se sento en la silla de Inuyasha.

¿Qué habria dicho esa mujer?

-felicidades, lord Sesshomaru –dijo Kagome.

-¿felicidades? –repitio Inuyasha.

-Rin esta esperando un bebe –le explico Kagome.

Rin se ruborizo

-estoy muy ilusionada, aunque tambien asustada. A decir verdad, no tengo idea de lo que me espera.

-¿es vuestro primer hijo?

-Si.

-Ya la he dicho que no hay nada que temer –contesto Sesshomaru-. Mi primera esposa tuvo seis sin ningun problema.

-pero la madre de Kagome y sus dos hermanas mayores murieron durante el parto –señalo Rin.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Tuvo el extraño impulso de consolarla. De extender la mano y tocar la suya.

-ay,lo siento mucho, Kagome –se disculpo Rin-. No quise decir que…

-no pasa nada –la tranquilizo Kagome-. Se que no pretendias herirme. Como tambien se que dios cuidara de ti. Todo saldra bien. Ya lo veras.

Rin sonrio y se volvio hacia su marido.

-Sesshomaru¿te has enterado de que la hermana de Kagome, lady Kagura, se casara con lord Hakudoshin de Montclef el mes que viene?

-¿Hakudoshin? –pregunto Sesshomaru con estupefacción.

Inuyasha busco en su memoria algo que explicase la reaccion del baron. Sabia bien poco de Hakudoshin.

-¿conoceis a Hakudoshin? –pregunto Kagome.

-si –contesto Sesshomaru-. Me sorprende mucho que vuestro padre apruebe la union.

-¿y porque? No hemos oido nada mas que cosas buenas de el –replico Kagome.

El baron sacudio la cabeza.

-hace por lo menos diez años desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Viajamos juntos hasta Normandia antes de quemuriera su padre. Habia algo en ese hombre que no acababa de gustarme.

-bueno –dijo Kagome-. Kagura dice que lo ama, y no dejara que nadie le impida casarse.

-aun asi, me sorprende que tu padre haya dado su aprobación –dijo Rin-. Sobre todo después de lo que le ocurrio a Natsuna.

La mirada de Kagome se torno sombria y pensativa.

-os ruego que me disculpeis –dijo interrumpiendo a Rin-. De repente me encuentro muy cansada.

-¡Ay, perdona mi descortesía! –exclamo Rin-. Vamos ordenare a una sirvienta que prepare tu habitación. Podras descansar en mis aposentos hasta que este lista.

Kagome se levanto y siguió a su amiga. Lso hombres esperaron a que las mujeres abandonaran la habitación para retomar sus asientos.

-¿Quién es Natsuna? –le pregunto a Sesshomaru.

-era una de las hermanas de Kagome. Hara unos nueve años que murio.

Inuyasha asintio, ahora comprendia la tristeza e Kagome.

-bueno, puesto que todos sabems que no es una visita de cortesía¿podeir llamar a vuestro administrador para que traiga los registros de vuestras cuentas?

-¿ahora? –pregunto Sesshomaru

-ahora puede ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Acompañadme a mi gabinete.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y lo siguieron.

-es culpable –susurro Miroku mientras lo seguian a travez del salon.

-lo se –contesto Inuyasha, asquedado solo de pensarlo-

Con todo, no tenia nada contra el baron, a quien siempre habia tenido por un tipo bastante decente.

No obstante, de ser cierto que habia estafado a Onigumo, no habia nada que Inuyasha pudiera hacer para salvarlo.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES EL CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE EL MARTES NO ME DEJO Y EL MIERCOLES Y EL JUEVES TUVE QUE ESTUDIAR PARA UNOS EXAMENES. RECIEN AHORA HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA SUBIRLOS.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

Y AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ TAMBIEN ME DEJEN.

BUENO, EL MARTES INTENTARE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO.

CUIDENSE.


	9. Chapter 9

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 8

-¿crees que soy una tonta? –pregunto Kagome.

Apretaba un cojín rojo contra su pecho mientras le contaba sus planes a su amiga de toda la vida.

Rin levanto la vista del bordado que tenia en su regazo y contemplo a Kagome con exprecion pensativa.

-no por desear casarte. De lo que no estoy segura es de que el sea el hombre adecuado. Es tan…

-¿reservado?

-si –convino Rin.

-¿y temperamental?

-Si.

Kagome aguardo un instante mientras observaba los esfuerzos de su amiga por encontrar otro calificativo que definiese a Inuyasha.

-¿y distante?

-Si.

La joven agrego con picardia:

-¿extraño?

-sin duda alguna.

Kagome le tiro el cojín.

-¿ya no hay mas si ?

Rin sonrio y se puso el cojín detrás de la espalda.

-empezaba a aburrirme.

Kagome se echo a reir.

-no es tan extraño.

-¿de verdad lo crees? Sesshomaru asegura que lord Inuyasha se vuelve loco durante una batalla. Dice que se abre paso entre los hombres como un arado sobre la nieve.

-yo diria que, en la batalla, eso es una virtud.

-en la batalla si, pero, y si lo hace tambien en casa?

-¿el que¿arar la nieve?

-¡Kagome! Te estas haciendo la tonta.

-se lo que tratas de decirme –confeso Kagome con un suspiro-. Pero jamas he visto que perdiera la paciencia con nadie.

-acabas de conocerlo –le recordo Rin.

-lo se. Es solo que hay algo en el que me hace sentir… -se mordio el labio intentando encontrar las palabras-. Un hormigueo por dentro.

Rin esbozo una sonrisa perspicaz.

-no has conocido a muchos hombres. Kag, y dudo que alguna vez hayas encontrado alguno como el.

-en eso tienes razon.

-creo que te has enamorado.

-¿enamorado¿yo? –pregunto Kagome en una carcajada-. ¿Quién esta siendo ridicula ahora?

-no estoy siendo ridicula. Ese hormigueo, esa sensación de calidez, es lo que se experimenta cuando se esta en presencia de un hombre apuesto.

-se lo que significa.

-si, pero seguro que nunca lo habias sentido. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Tu padre nunca a dejado entrar a un hombre apuesto entrara a su castillo por temor a que sucediera precisamente eso.

Eso era bastante cierto. Hakudoshin parecia mas una bestia peluda que un hombre. Y no sabia que le veia Kagura.

Kagome considero las palabras de Rin. ¿podria ser cierto que solo fuera un enamoramiento?

-Quiza. ¿pero que hay de ti y de Sesshomaru?

-Sesshomaru es bueno conmigo. Muy bueno en realidad, y no tengo ninguna razon para quejarme.

-pero no eres del todo feliz. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Rin asintio de mala gana.

-Lo que pasa es que es difícil acostarse todas las noches con un hombre que es mayor que mi padre. A decir verdad, mis hijastros son mayores que yo.

Kagome se compadecio de su amiga. Habia conocido a muchas mujeres con un problema similar.

-por lo menos tienes un marido –dijo ella-. Y pronto tendras un hijo.

Rin alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

-se cuanto deseas tener un hijo. Quizas lord Inuyasha no sea tan malo, tal como tu dices. Y conociendo a tu padre como lo conozco, no tendras otra oportunidad como esta para encontrar marido.

A Kagome le dio un vuelco al corazon al escuchar esas palabras. No queria imaginarse lo que seria pasar una vida solitaria como una solterona.

¿Qué haria si debia regresar con su padre?

-tengo que conseguir que esto funcione –susurro-. Tengo que conseguirlo.

Durante los dos dias siguientes Kagome no supo nada de Inuyasha a parte de que estaba revisando las cuentas de Sesshomaru. Miroku y ella habian pasado junto a la puerta cerrada en incontables ocasiones, intentando oir algun sonido del interior.

Nada. Ni un ronquido, ni una maldición. Nada.

Era de lo mas escalofriante.

Sesshomaru le mandaba comia, pero regresaba intacta.

Al tercer dia, Miroku y ella estaban sentados en la mesa con Rin y su marido.

-¿pero es que ese hombre no duerme nunca? –pregunto Sesshomaru.

Miroku resoplo.

-os asombraria saber la cantidad de tiempo que el cuerpo aguanta sin descanso.

-no me cabe duda. Jamas he conocida a nadie que se entregara tanto en sus obligaciones con tanta diligencia.

Y Kagme tampoco.

Bueno, tenia que reconocer que ella podia ser muy perspicaz cuando la ocacion lo requeria. ¿pero revisando cuentas e impuestos?

Con el fin de dispersar el mal humor de los comenzales, Kagome se dirigio a Miroku.

-puesto que lord Inuyasha parece satisfecho con pasar los dias de su estancia tras las puertas del gabinete¿existe alguna posibilidad de que nosotros visitemos la feria?

Miroku contemplo las puertas cerradas, como si las aborreciera tanto como ella.

-no veo porque…

-¡Padre!

Kagome dio un respingo al oir el grito ebrio procedente de la entrada y ver que la puerta golpeaba contra la pared provocando un estruendo.

Un joven de unos cuatro años mayor que ella se tambaleaba hacia el salon con la ayuda de dos hombres.

Kagome dedujo que le hombre que estaba entre ellos era el hijo de Sesshomaru. Poseia rasgos parecidos a los de su padre.

Los dos gigantes lo llevaron hasta el estrado de su padre. El hijo de Sesshomaru apoyo el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y solto un eructo.

-¡Jaken! –exclamo su padre-. ¿Qué estas…?

-Ahora no, viejo – le corto Jaken con groseria-. Permitidme que os presente a Mukotsu y Suikotsu –miro a Sesshomaru-. Necesito veinte marcos de plata para pagarles.

Sesshomaru fruncio los labios con fuerza mientras observaba a su hijo. Pese a estar sentado sobre el estrado con la espalda ergida por el orgullo, Kagome percibio el bochorno que refelaja su rostro mientras miraba a Jaken.

-¿pagarles para que? –pregunto Sesshomaru.

-para que no me maten, en primer lugar.

-tiene deudas que saldar con nuestro señor –dijo Mukotsu-. Quiere que se le abone la totalidad o nos aseguraremos de que vuestros hijos no vuelva a adquirir ninguna otra deuda.

-me prometiste que no irias alli de nuevo –dijo Sesshomaru a su hijo.

-bueno, pues he aquí una sorpresa, viejo: te menti. Ahora se un buen chico y pagales.

-no tengo ese dinero.

-¿Cómo que no? –bramo Jaken.

-ya lo has oido muchacho. Te dije la ultima vez que no podria seguir con esto durante mas tiempo. Me prometiste…

-¡maldito imbecil! –grito Jaken-. ¿mantienes a tu puta con todos los lujos y no te queda nada para tu propio hijo?

-Jaken, por favor –rogo Sesshomaru-. Tenemos compañía.

Jaken miro a kagome y esbozo una sonrisa.

-puedes permitirte alimentarlos a ellos pero no tienes dinero para mi. Esta bien –dijo mientras se giraba hacia los dos hombres-. ¿estariais deacuerdo en llevaros a mi _putastra_ a cambio de mi deuda?

Rin se quedo con la boca abierta y Sesshomaru la rodeo con los brazos de forma protectora.

-esta bien –dijo Mukotsu-. Habra ganado lo suficiente en unos seis meses.

-¡No! –grito Sesshomaru.

Suikotsu saco un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Jaken.

-elegid, mi señor –dijo con desprecio-. Vuestra esposa o vuestro hijo.

De repente los ojos de Suikotsu se abrieron de par en par.

-puesto que estamos llevando a cabo un juego e elecciones¿Qué tal si os doy a elegir? –kagome respiro aliviada cuando Inuyasha se coloco junto a Suikotsu, momento en el que pudo ver la espada que tenia contra su espalda-. ¿la vida o el cuchillo?

Suikotsu dejo caer el arma.

Inuyasha le dio una patada al cuchillo y envaino la espalda.

Suikotsu echo un vistazo a la sobreveste de Inuyasha y se santiguo.

El rostro de Mukotsu perdio el color.

-mi señor conde de Ravenswood –dijo acobardado-. Nuestra disputa no es con vos.

El semblante de Inuyasha reflejaba toda la colera del infierno.

-¿de veras? –pregunto con un tono gelido-. Entrais en el salon de mi anfitrion, lo amenazais a el, a su hijo y a su esposa¿y aun asi decis que la disputa no me concierne?

-nos limitamos a hacer lo que nos ordenan.

-entonces os dire una cosa: si valorais en algo vuestras vidas, saldreis de aquí y le contareis a vuestro amo la mentira que os parezca. Nuca –Inuyasha hizo una pausa para enfatizar la palabra- volvereis a acosar la puerta de lord Sesshomaru con vuestra presencia. Porque si lo hacer no habra lugar en el infierno para esconderos para que no os descubra. Y, os lo prometo, la ira de vuestro amo no es nada comparada con la mia. ¿lo habeis comprendido?

De no ser asi, eran demasiado estupidos para seguir viviendo, penso Kagome.

-hemos comprendido –respondieron a la vez.

Inuyasha señalo a Sesshomaru.

-entonces pedid disculpas al señor y su señora.

-os rogamos que nos perdoneis.

-ahora marchaos.

Los hombres huyeron a toda prisa de la estancia.

Lord Inuyasha dirigio la misma mirada intimidatorio a Jaken antes de hablarle a Sesshomaru.

-¿es por esta razon que habeis estafado al rey?

Kagome observo la vergüenza en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-si. pese a todos sus defectos, es mi hijo. Y jamas permitiria que le hicieran daño si esta en mi mano evitarlo.

Inuyasha respiro hondo.

-¿y estais dispuesto a entregar vuestra vida al rey para salvar la suya?

-Si. –Sesshomaru se puso en pie-. Si me concedeis un momento para despedirme de mi esposa os acompañare sin oponer resistencia.

Inuyasha permanecio alli de pie, con la vista clavada en Sesshomaru.

Kagome abrio la boca para hablar, pero Miroku le puso la mano en el brazo y sacudio la cabeza para advertirle que no lo hiciera.

-no sera necesario –dijo Inuyasha-. Por vuestro delito aumentare el servicio que le debeis al rey de dos semanas a dieciocho meses.

-en ese caso mandare llamar a mi escudero y…

-aun no he terminado -Dijo Inuyasha.

-perdonadme.

-ya que vuestra esposa esta embarazada, creo que lo mejor sera que vuestro hijo os sustituya en la presentacion del servicio del rey.

-¡¿Qué!? –grito jaken.

Cuando Inuyasha se giro hacia el, el joven se encongio ante la furia que vio en el.

-creo que dieciocho meses en Londres Bajo los cuidados de maese Shinichi te enseara la disciplina que necesitas para respetar a u hombre y una mujer que han arriesgado su vida para protegerte. Y si estuviera en tu ligar, muchacho, les estaria agradecido, ya que ellos son la unica razon por la que no te dejo en manos de Suikotsu y Mukotsu.

Kagome se mordio el labio ante la clemencia de Inuyasha. Intercambio una mirada de alivio con Rin.

-¿Akitoki? –dijo Inuyasha

Uno de los caballeros que se encontraba en una de las mesas inferiores se puso en pie.

-¿si, milord?

-Jaken queda bajo tu custodia. Quiero que mañana lo escoltes hasta Londres, y si tienes el menor problema manejalo como lo creas conveniente.

-Si, milord. – Akitoki, cuyo tamañp ridiculizaba el de las dos montañas que habian huido momentos antes, avanzo y tomo el brazo de jaken-. Si os parece bien, milord, me encargare de que recupere la sobriedad de inmediato.

-me agradaria sobremanera.

Akitoki asintio antes de llevarselo de alli.

Sesshomaru respiro hondo.

-¿Qué hay del dinero que le debo al rey?

-¿Qué dinero? –pregunto Inuyasha.

-El dinero que yo…

-lord Sesshomaru –intervino Miroku-, me parece que habeis entendido mal la pregunta de mi hermano¿Qué dinero?

Las lagrimas anegaron los ojos de Sesshomaru mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿hariais eso por mi?

Inuyasha no contesto, se giro y abandono la sala.

Sesshomaru se sento y comenzo a llorar.

Kagome permanecio en silencio mientras Rin trataba de consolar a su marido. Incomoda, se excuso y fue a buscar a Inuyasha.

Habia vuelto al gabinete. Ella entro y vio como Inuyasha estaba acomodando los libros de contabilidad que habia estado revisando.

-¿milord?

-¿si, milady'

-¿Por qué lo habeis hecho?

-es un buen hombre que ama a su familia. ¿Por qué iba a querer verlo muerto?

Fue en ese momento cuando ella comprendio que ese no era un hombre que hiciera incursiones en un pueblo con el fin de asesinar a personas inocentes en sus propios lechos. Su padre se habia equivocado con Inuyasha.

-vos no atacasteis el pueblo de mi padre¿no es asi?

El se dio la vuelta para mirarla con exprecion horrorizada.

-¿creeis que yo haria una cosa asi?

Su mirada era demasiado honesta como para ser fingida.

-no, pero mi padre si.

-no os lo tomeis a mas, milady, pero vuestro padre es un necio.

-decidme, milord –añadio ella con una sonrisa-. ¿existe una buena manera para tomarse esa declaracion?

El no le devolvio la sonrisa. Se concentro en la tarea de guardar libros.

Cuando Kagome se acerco para ayudarlo se percato del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Habia algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto ella.

-¿Qué es que?

Ella inclino la cabeza y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-algo os ronda la mente que no habeis dicho.

-hay muchas cosas que me rondan la mente y que no digo –respondio Inuyasha de forma evasiva.

-pero esta os preocupa.

-todas me preocupan, de una manera u otra.

¡Que hombre tan frustrante, por Dios¿Por qué no se limitaba a contestar la pregunta?

-esta bien –dijo ella, dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo-. Mi madre siempre me decia queuno debe compartir sus problemas. Contandomelo aliviariais a buen seguro vuestro pesar; mientras que si os lo callais, lo unico que conseguiréis sera envenenaros la sangre y corromper vuestra alma.

-tal vez prefiera corromper mi alma –replico sin mas.

-tal vez. Pero deberiais decir lo que pensais. Mi padre afirma que eso lo mantiene a uno saludable.

Con una exprecion jocosa, Inuyasha dijo:

-en ese caso, debeis de ser la persona mas saludable que conozco.

Ella se echo a reir.

-eso dice mi padre tambien.

Kagome le ofrecio el libro que habia cogido y cuando el lo tomo, sus dedos se rozaron. Inuyasha se quedo paralizado con los ojos fijos en sus dedos. Por un instante la mirada del conde se torno calida y ella distinguio los multiples tonos de ambar de sus ojos.

besame , rogo ella en silencio, anhelando sentir la presion de esos labios contra los suyos.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, cogio el libro y lo dejo en su lugar.

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro.

-por lo menos ya habeis acabado aquí.

-si, partimos dentro de una hora, llegaremos a la posada en la noche.

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir que la desilusión la embargaba. ¿a caso habia olvidado por completo su petición de ir a la feria?

-pero…

Inuyasha se giro hacia ella al percatarse que no continuaba.

-¿pero…? –repitio. La decepcion en los ojos de la joven era evidente.

-nada – dijo ella-. Ire a preparar mis alforas.

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño cuando ella abandono la habitación. ¿Qué demonios le ocurria ahora? No era posible que estuviese todavía enojada por las alforjas¿o si?

Un momento antes estaba feliz y de repente…

Sacudio la cabeza.

Mujeres. ¿Qué hombre podria entenderlas jamas?

Inuyasha salio de la habitación y se fue al salon a buscar a Miroku.

-¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?

Miroku señalo las escaleras que tenia a mano.

-Rin lo llevo arriba para que pudiera recuperar la compostura. Parece que lo abrumaste con tu misericordia. –se llevo una uva a la boca.

Inuyasha asintio. Pagaria el dinero a Oniguno de sus proprias arcas y una vez que la deuda estuviese saldada, el rey dejara tranquilo al baron.

-¿tienes idea de lo que le ocurre a Kagome? –pregunto Inuyasha a su hermano.

-estaba bien cuando se marcho de aquí. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Inuyasha se tenso ante semejante indirecta.

-lo unico que hice fue decirle que se preparara para partir. Saldremos de aquí en cuanto todos hayan preparado sus cosas.

Miroku arrojo la uva a la cabeza de su hermano.

Inuyasha la esquivo sin dificultad y miro a Miroku con el ceño fruncido; este lo observaba con sorna.

-¡Mira que eres imbecil!

Inuyasha enarco una ceja ante un insulto tan injustificado.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-coy muy consiente, hermano, de que estas acostumbrado a que tus hombres te sigas y se traguen todas sus quejas para que no los descuartices en cuanto chasqueas los dedos; pero la dama no. No puedes terminar el trabajo, montar de nuevo y regresar a casa sin mas. Kagome queria ir a la feria.

Inuyasha lo miro con incredulidad.

-llevamos aquí tres dias. Asumi que ya la habrias acompañado. Porque para eso viniste¿no es cierto¿o solo estas aquí para tragar uvas e importunarme?

-para lo ultimo, sobre todo –admitio Miroku con una sonrisa burlona-. Sin embargo, si hubieras aomado la cabeza fuera de esas puertas estos dos ultimos dias te habrias enterado de que me torci un tobillo la tarde que llegamos.

-¿haciendo que?

-caminando.

-¿caminando? –pregunto con sequedad.

-si, caminando –repitio Miroku-. Por desgracia, no he podido escoltar a la dama. Lo menos que podrias hacer es hacerlo en mi lugar.

-no tengo tiempo para semejantes frivolidades.

-vaya, es cierto, lo olvidaba. Tienes que regresar a casa y pasearte por ahí como si fueras una gran amenaza. No se como he podido ser tan estupido.

Inuyasha se tenso al escuchar semejante insolencia.

-cuidado, hermano. Te estas pasando de la raya.

-dios no lo quiera. Pero… -Miroku hizo una pausa-. Te pediria como un pequeño favor que llevases a la dama. Por lo que me ha contado Rin, a Kagome jamas se le ha permitido salir de las tierras de su padre. Nunca ha visto una feria, y si ella te inspira algo de ternura, se lo permitiras en esta ocasión. Lo mas probable es que no se le presente otra oportunidad como esta en toda su vida.

Miroku trataba de manipularlo. No le cabia la menor duda. Sin embargo, por lo que el mismo habia averiguado, sabia que kagome habia llevado una vida en exceso protegida. Puesto que tambien el habia pasado un infancia bajo los dictados de un padre muy estricto, comprendia muy bien que ella deseara hacer algo entretenido. Y aunque a el no le interesaban tales eventos, sin duda la dama los disfrutaria.

Y a buen seguro sonreiria un poco.

Su humor se mejoro en el momento que imagino su atractiva sonrisa.

Complacerla no seria algo tan malo¿no?

Inuyasha observo a su hermano con detenimiento.

-De modo que te has torcido el tobillo¿no es asi?

-¿otra vez con lo mismo? –Miroku coloco la pierna derecha sobre el borde de la mesa para que Inuyasha pudiera verla-. Como podras comprobar, mi tobillo esta bastante hinchado.

Inuyasha no habria sabido decirlo, puesto que Miroku lo bajo tan rapido que apenas pudo verlo.

-partiremos por la mañana –dijo Inuyasha antes de abandonar el salon-. Con tobillo hinchado o sin el.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR SUS REVIEWS.

ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO Y ME ALEGRA DE QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO

BUENO, AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTY Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE.

CUIDENSE


	10. Chapter 10

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 9

Apesadumbrada, Kagome bajo las escaleras con Sango pisandole los talones. Le habria gustado poder despedirse de Rin, pero esta seguia en sus aposentos con Sesshomaru.

Aunque a Inuyasha no le habria sentado mal tener que volverla a esperar, kagome no estaba de humor ni para atormentarlo. No cuando se sentia tan desilusionada. Cabizbaja, descendio los escalones y se encontro con que dicho ogro la esperaba junto a la puerta. Le entrego las alforjas sin decirle un apalabra.

A su vez, el se las dio a su doncella.

-llevalas de nuevo arriba –le dijo a Sango.

Kagome fruncio el ceño y miro al conde.

-¿ya no puedo llevarme ni siquiera eso?

El hombre se encogio de hombros con indiferencia.

-podeis llevarlas si quereis, pero tendriais un aspecto muy raro con las alforjas en la feria.

Kagome se sintio embargada por la alegria y su humor mejoro al instante.

-¿me vais a permitir que vaya después de todo? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

-deberiais haberme dicho que Miroku aun no os habia llevado. Nunca rompo un promesa, milady. La unica razon por la que os permiti venir fue que asistieseis a la feria. No regresaremos a Ravenswood hasta que hayais tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Guiada por un impulso, Kagome lo rodeo con los brazos y lo estrecho con fuerza. El cuerpo de Inuyasha parecia encajar muy bien entre sus brazos. Demasiado bien, penso al notar como se flexionaba sus musculos contra ella.

El hombre se apresuro a soltarse.

Aun asi, el gesto no la desanimo. Estaba demasiado contenta como para enfadarse.

-cuidado, milord –le dijo con picardia-. Podria empezar a creer que no sois el ogro malvado que aparentais ser.

El no contesto aunque su semblante se suavizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? –pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha sintio el impulso de sonreir, pero lo reprimio.

-no mucho los caballos esperan por vos.

-bueno, vamos milord. ¡Deprisa!

Inuyasha la ayudo a montar y después monto el, asi salieron de las murallas.

-¡creeis que habra malabaristas?. Me encanta verlos. Y apuesto a que tienen una poste de mayo. Rin solia contari historias de la feria anual de York. Siempre habia un poste de mayo, aunque la feria se celebraba en agosto…

Continuo hablando sin parar hasta que Inuyasha tuvo la impresión de que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Nunca habia conocido a nadie a quien le gustara tanto hablar como a lady Kagome. Ni siquiera Miroku. No sabia de donde sacaba tanta chachara. ¿es que nunca se quedaba sin palabras, ideas o preguntas? Tan solo se paraba unos breves momentos para que el le diese una respuesta antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la feria, la joven salto del caballo. a Inuyasha le sorprendio que no se hiciera daño.

-¡Mirad! –exclamo la muchacha con la mirada resplandeciente, como un niño en navidad-. ¿no es precioso?

Inuyasha examino la explanada con tiendas, mesas y gente. Nunca le habian interesado esos sitios. Las tiendas multicolores y los banderines que anunciaban la mercancía y los productos le parecian demasiado ostentoso.

-solo aseguraos de que no os separais de mi lado –le advirtió a la dama.

-no lo hare –prometio ella.

Inuyasha se giro para mirarla.

-entonces abrid la marcha, milady. El resto del dia es vuestro.

Con exprecion alborozada, Kagome se alzo un poco las faldas y se encamino hacia la sona de los puestos. Inuyasha en toda su vida jamas habia cotemplado algo parecido a esa mujer que se movia atravez del gentio con la curiosidad y el entusiasmo de una chiquilla.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en los mechones azabaches y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado a medida que se lanzaba de un tenderete a otro para experimentarlo todo.

-¿castañas dulces para la dama? –pregunto un mercader.

Inuyasha noto la indecisión de ella antes de declinar la oferta.

-gracias, pero no.

Mientras ella se dirigia al siguiente tenderete, Inuyasha le hizo un gesto al comerciante y le dio medio penique. Tras recoger la bolsita de piel de oveja que contenía las castañas peladas y asadas, la siguió hasta el siguiente puesto, donde la muchacha examinaba un surtido de articulos de tocador.

-tomad – dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que le ofrecia la golosina.

-¿como supisteis que las queria?

-un amera suposición.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando tomo una castaña y la coloco sobre su lengua.

-Mmm –murmuro con los ojos cerrados-. Son deliciosas.

Aunque no tanto como la dama que tenia delante. Inuyasha habia vendido lo poco que le quedaba de alma a cambio de poder ser la comida que la joven saboreaba con tanto entusiasmo. Kagome se paso la lengua por los labios y le quito la bolsa con las manos.

-deberias probar esto –dijo antes de coger otra castaña para colocarsela contra la boca.

Inuyasha se obligo a separar los labios, que comenzaron a arderle cuando la joven los rozo con los dedos al depositar el dulce fruto.

-delicioso- aseguro, pensando mas en la sensación que le habia probocado esa piel suave que en el sabor de la comida.

De repente, algo llamo la atención de kagome y la muchacha giro la cabeza. Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con la pierna herida en un intento por mantener su lujurioso cuerpo bajo control. El dolor hizo muy poco por disminuir su deseo.

-¡Mirad! Un malabarista –le agarro la mano y tiro de el.

Apreto los dientes con fuerza. Dios, le habria gustado disponer de un momento para mostrarle placeres que excederian de lejos cualquier cosa que ella pudiese encontrar alli. Con lo mucho que la deseaba, podria proporcionarles a ambos una semana entrea de placer sin ninguna dificultad… si se atrviera a hacerlo.

No obstante si osara hacer tal cosa, la maldición acabaria por aparecer tarde o temprano y su relacion terminaria con un toque de difuntos.

Cuando el artista termino su numero, Kagome sujeto la bolsita de castañas contra su pecho y comenzo a dar saltos y aplaudir con fuerza. Inuyasha contemplo con envidia la pequeña bolsa que anidaba entre sus generosos pechos. En ese momento habria cambiado de buena gana el lugar con la bolsita.

La joven se volvio para mirarlo con una bolsita deslumbrante.

-era muy bueno¿verdad que si?

Inuyasha no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque Kagome le cogio la mano y lo llevo de nuevo ente la gente.

La siguiente parada fue un puesto de cintas y tegidos.

-¿una bonita cinta para la dama¿o un retal para una tunica o un velo?

Kagome sacudio la cabeza.

-No. Solo estoy echando un vistazo.

Un instante después, Kagome se detuvo para escudriñar entre la multitud con el fin de decir cual seria su proximo objetivo y fue entonces cuando inuyasha vio los granos de azucar que tenia sobre el labio inferior. Los contemplo con fascinación, deseando de forma desesperada poder quitarselos con un beso. Poder atrapar ese labio entre los dientes y lamer el azucar mientras saboreaba su boca.

Kagome dio un paso hacia delante e Inuyasha dio un paso para detenerla. La muchacha lo miro con exprecion confundida.

-teneis…esto…hay… -Inuyasha se interrumpio.

¡por el amor de dios, solo era azucar¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de decirle que se lamiera los labios y acabar asi de una vez?

Alzo la mano para retirar los granitos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que temblava volvio a bajarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella.

-teneis azucar en el labio.

Ya estaba, ya lo habia dicho.

Por fin.

-¡Ah! –dijo ella con un amplia sonrisa-. Gracias.

La punta de su rozada lengua se deslio sobre la zona, y si Inuyasha habia pensado que el azucar era malo, no fue nada comparado con la electrizante sensación que le abraso la entrepierna al ver su lengua.

Y apunto estuvo de matarlo cuando se paso la yema de un dedo por encima del labio.

-¿ya estoy lista? –pregunto ella con candidez.

Todavía no, penso Inuyasha con irritacion, aunque habria dado cualquier cosa por ser el quien la preparara.

-si, ya esta.

-¡vengas, vengas todos! –clamo una voz-. Alfred el rey de los juglares, esta a punto de actuar.

¿un trovador? Inuyasha gimio para sus adentros. Tenia la certeza de que Kagome seia lo bastante sensata como para no querer oir todas esas ridiculeces sobre el amor y el honor.

Personal mente habria preferido que lo despellejaran a tener que escuchar el pesado canturreo de un musico plañidero.

-¡Un juglar! –exclamo ella con entusiasmo.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un gruñido.

Kagome lo cogio por la muñeca y lo llevo hacia el juglar. Se sento en uno de los bancos dispuestos mientras el juglar afilaba el laud. Cuando la zona quedo rodeada de gente el juglar comenzo a cantas una historia sobre una dama normanda y su estupido amante.

Inuyasha escucho un instante antes de concentrar su atención en la dama que tenia al lado.

El viento jugaba con los mechones de Kagome y esta con gesto distraido se los ponia detrás de la oreja. Inuyasha sintio que una oleada de lujuria se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Se imagino que extendia la mano hasta esos mechones y deslizaba los dedos entre ellos; que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y cedia al deseo de besarla como era debido.

De nuevo, el sueño le vino a la cabeza y pudo contemplar el resplandor de esa piel suave y cremosa a la luz de las velas mientras caminaba hacia el. Y habria jurado que en ese momento de deseo, pudo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer apretado contra el suyo; sentir esas piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras se hundia hasta el fondo en ella.

Apreto los dientes con desesperación. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar todo un año con ella sin tocarla cuando en lo unico que podia pensar era en poseerla?

¿en que habia estado pensando Onigumo?

En ese instante habria podido olvidarse de su pasado, de su temperamento. De todo. De todo salvo de ella y de la alegria que habia traido a su vacia existencia.

¿Cómo lo hacia¿Cómo era posible que se emocionara y se maravillara de esa forma ante cosas tan simples como una castaña o una cinta?

padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, dame la fuerza que necesito para cumplir mi juramento. O envia un arcángel para que me mate aquí mismo, antes de que se me presente la oportunidad de mancillar mi honor y el suyo.

No seria como su padre. ¡No traicionaria su juramento! Jamas.

La joven se giro y lo miro con exprecion tierna.

Inuyasha parpadeo y volvio su vista al juglar.

Decidio escuchar la cancion sobre un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. La empalagosa historia de amor sobre un hombre que estaba dispuesto a degradarse por su dama estuvo a pinto de revolverle las tripas.

Al menos tenia la certeza de que el jamas se comportaria de una forma tan estupida por una mujer. ¡Un hombre adulto caminando desnudo a traves del ejercito enemigo para demostrar su amor!

Menuda ridiculez.

Repugnante.

Una vez que el juglar hubo acabado, Kagome se volvio hacia el y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Que historia tan hermosa. Ha sido mi favorita desde que era una niña y se la escuche a un trovador que cantaba en el salon de mi padre.

El conde resoplo con sorna.

-menudo necio enamorado –dijo el, pensando en el guerrero de la cancion-. Ningun hombre caminaria jamas desnudo hasta el castillo de su enemigo.

-pero Accusain amaba a Laurette –inquirio Kagome-. Y pretendia demostrarselo de esa manera.

Inuyasha compuso una mueca de desprecio.

-dejare esas ridiculas fantasias para los afeminados como ese trovador vuestro. Ningun hombre que se aprecie hacia una cosa asi.

Kagome le dio un codazo.

-puede que no, pero toda mujer sueña con ello.

Inuyasha se nego a mirarla por miedo de caer bajo el echizo de su encanto.

-entonces las mujeres y los hombres tienen mucho en comun, creo yo.

-¿Cómo que?

-todos los hombres que conozco sueña queuna mujer desnuda atraviese los puentes de su castillo para ir en su busca.

A juzgar por el color que inundo las mejillas de la dama, Inuyasha dedujo que le habia sorprendido bastante. A decir verdad, no sabia porque habia dicho una cosa semejante delante de ella. Nunca habia sido tan absurdo en presencia de una dama.

-sois perverso, milord –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Muy, pero que muy perverso.

Por desgracia, no habia sido ni la mitad de perverso de lo que deseaba ser. De hecho, le habria encantado mostrarle un significado completamente nuevo de la palabra perverso .

Y de la palabra placer .

Sobre todo desde que habia dado un nuevo significado de la palabra duro , desesperado y anhelante .

El jular canto dos canciones mas y después Kagome se levanto y tiro de el para que se levantara.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y apreto la mandibula al notar la rigidez de la rodilla. No se percato de que la mueca de dolor habia sido visible hasta que se fijo en la exprecion de Kagome.

Lo sorprendio descubrir la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo os lastimasteis la rodilla?

Su primer impulso fue ponerla en su sitio con una replica mordaz. Aunque, antes de que se le ocurriera alguna, se le escapo la verdad.

-me arrollo un caballo cuando era joven.

Inuyasha omitio que el jinete habia sido su padre y de que el suceso no habia sido ningun accidente, sino un claro intento de asesinar a Miroku.

Kagome arrugo la frente.

-teneis suerte de queno os dejara cojo.

Inuyasha se apoyo con fuerza sobre la articulación hasta que el dolor remitio un poco.

-lo unico que impidio que me quedara cojo fue mi fuerza de voluntad.

-debe de doler muchisimo.

Inuyasha no contesto.

De entre la muchedumbre les llego el llanto de una chiquilla.

-¿mama? –sollozo la pequeña.

Kagome calvo la vista en un punto a sus espaldas. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera imaginarse lo que se proponia hacer, la joven se acerco a la niña que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Se arrodillo ante la chiquilla y le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla.

A juzgar por el vestido roto y el pelo desaliñado, Inuyasha supuso que se trataba de la hija de un campesino. Aunque Kagome no parecio darse cuenta. Cogio una esquina de su tunica y seco con delicadeza las humedas mejillas de la niña.

-¿has perdido a tu madre, pequeña? –pregunto Kagome.

-si –sollozo la niña-. Quiero a mi mama.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-mama.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a ella. Ese nombre serviria mucho sin duda.

Kagome solto una carcajada.

-bien, supongo que hay unas cuantas mujeres aquí que responderian a ese nombre. ¿Cómo es tu mama?

-muy bonita –dijo la niña sorbiendo la nariz.

Kagome le dirigio a Inuyasha una rapida mirada por encima del hombro.

-una mujer bonita llamada mama . ¿creeis que podremos encontrarla milord?

-con esta multitud, cualquiera sabe.

En ese instante, kagome hizo una cosa de lo mas inesperada: extendio la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna buena.

-milord por favor. Estoy tratando de consolar a la niña. No la asusteis mas.

Inuyasha se mordio la lengua. Jamas habia habido un hombre o una mujer que se hubieran sentido lo bastante comodos en su presencia como para extender la mano y tocarlo.

Ni siquiera Miroku.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –le pregunto Kagome a la niña.

-Edyth.

-pues venga, Edyth. Vamos a encontrar a tu madre. Seguro que tambien te esta buscando-. Kagome se puso de pie, y para asombro de Inuyasha, cogio a la niña y se la coloco sobre la cadera.

-milady –le advirtió Inuyasha-. Os ensuciareis el vestido.

-las lagrimas desaparecen con el agua, al igual que la suciedad –afirmo la joven sin importancia.

La niña apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kagome y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Inuyasha noto algo extraño en su interior cuando Kagome acuno a la niña contra su pecho.

A decir verdad, se nego a tratar de definir la sensación mientras contemplaba como Kagome le daba a la chiquilla la bolsa de las castañas, la llevaba atravez de la muchedumbre y se detenia para preguntar a la gente si conocian a la niña o a la madre.

No habia llegado muy lejos cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome, pese a estar agotada por el peso de la pequeña, se negaba a soltarla.

-esperad –dijo el antes de pensarlo dos veces-. Dejad que la coja.

La niña abrio los ojos de par en par por el miedo y trato de apartarse todo lo posible de sus manos.

-¿me hara daño, milady? –le pregunto a Kagome.

-no, Edyth. Su ilustrisima es un ogro bueno.

La niña no parecia muy segura.

-mama dice que los nobles hacen daño a las pequeñas campesinas que se encuentras.

-sin duda tu madre tiene razon y sera mejor que te alejes de ellos siempre que te sea posible; pero este no es como los demas. Te prometo que no te hara ningun daño.

-¡Pero es muy grande!

-lo se, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que en sus brazos podras ver bien sobre toda esta gente y asi encontraras a tu madre.

La pequeña se mordio el labio antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se aparto de Kagome y estiro los brazos hacia Inuyasha.

La cogio con tanto cuidado como le fue posible. Se quedo parado ante la sensación que sintio al sujetar un niño contra su pecho. Jamas habia hecho algo asi. Sin embargo, resultaba agradable notar en sus brazos larguiruchos alrededor del cuello y poder escuchar esa risa infantil junto al oido.

-¡Esta muy duro! –la niña se echo a reir-. No es blandito como vos, milady.

Kagome le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de la niña y rozo los de dos de Inuyasha en el proceso.

El anhelo le golpeo el pecho con tanta fuerza que durante un momento lo dejo sin respiración. El anhelo de un sueño que habia desechado y olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.

Y por un breve instante se permitio pensar en lo que seria su vida si se atreviera a tomar una esposa. Lo que seria llevar a su propio hijo en brazos.

No obstante tan pronto como ese pensamiento le vino a la mente oyo el eco de los gritos en su cabeza. Sintio el dolor en su rodilla y supo en lo que mas hondo de su corazon que jamas se atreveria a correr semejante riesgo.

-¡Edyth!

El conde se volvio al escuchar ese grito.

-¡Mama! –respondio la chiquilla, que comenzaba a dar patadas para que la soltara.

Inuyasha dejo a la niña en el suelo y esta fue corriendo hasta la campesina, que abrio los brazos para atrapar a su hija.

-¡Ay, Edyth, temi haberte perdido para siempre! Ya te adverti que no corrieras por ahí.

-lo siento, mama. No volvere a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Inuyasha se quedo atrás mientras Kagome se acercaba a ellas.

-Mira, mama –dijo Edyth, mientras le mostraba la bolsa a su mama-. La señora me dio castañas dulces.

-mi mas sincero agradecimiento, milady.

-ha sido un placer –contesto ella-. Tienes una hija maravillosa.

La mujer le dio las gracias de nuevo, le dio la mano a su hija y se alejaron. Cuando Kagome se volvio hacia el, Inuyasha percibio la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, milady? –le pregunto.

-Dudo mucho que lo entendais. –sin rastro ya de la alegria que mostraba momentos antes, la joven se abrio camino atravez de la multitud a un paso mucho mas comedido.

Inuyasha no añadio nada mas; pero tras unos minutos ella le dijo:

-era una niña muy dulce¿verdad?

El se encogio de hombros.

-jamas habia estado cerca de un niño con anterioridad, asi que no tengo con quien compararla.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de Kagome mientras se colocaba un mechon detrás de la oreja.

-yo tenia a muchos a mi alrededor en el castillo de mi padre: los hijos de nuestros campesinos y los de caballeros que los enviaban para que mi padre los acogiera. Pero lo que mas deseo en este mundo es poder tener cerca de mis propios hijos.

-en ese caso¿Por qué no os habeis casado?

Los ojos de kagome brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

-porque mi padre se niega –dijo con tristeza sin dejar de caminar-. Y no cedera, sin importar lo mucho que se lo ruegue y suplique.

-¿Por qué?

-tiene miedo.

-¿miedo de que?

-de perdernos.

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño.

-¿entonces esta dispuesto a privaros de lo que deseais para conseguir sus propios fines egoístas? No parece muy justo.

-lo se. Y en dias como este me cuesta mucho no maldecirlo. Pero se que no lo hace por maldad. Lo hace por amor, y jamas podria culparlo por eso.

-supongo que puedo comprenderlo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos.

-¿en serio? No creo que sea muy facil para los demas comprender sus motivos. Se que no conoceis muy bien a mi padre, pero es un buen hombre.

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

-incluso ahora puedo recordar la exprecion de su rostro el dia que mi hermana Natsuna murio. Cuando fallecio mi hermana mayor, Ran, lo paso muy mal; pero la muerte de natsuna destrozo sin duda algo de su interior. Yo no tenia mas que once años en aquel momento y fue entonces cuando mi padre nos estrecho a Kagura a Kanna y a mi entre sus brazos y juro que nunca permitiria que un hombre nos matase.

-¿Cómo murieron? –tratando de desterrar la imagen de su madre sin vida en el suelo.

-durante el parto, al igual que mi madre. Y hasta la fecha mi padre sigue culpandose por cada una de sus muertes. Por la de mi madre, porque el queria otro hijo; y por las de mis hermanas, debido a que fue el quien les permitio casarse. –Kagome respiro hondo-. En un principio cuando vi que mis amigas se casaban con hombre mayores que ellas, me senti agradecida. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, empece a sentir una especia de vacio en mi interior.

Inuyasha se pregunto porque le estaba contando todo eso. Era obvio que nadie lo consideraria un confidente. No obstante, ermanecio en silencio cuando Kagome continuo:

-cada vez que veo a una madre con su hijo lo noto todavía mas. Y ahora desearia… -se sacudio la cabeza-. ¿creeis que soy una tonta?

-creo qu esois una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿y que hay de vos?

-¿yo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿no anhelais tener una familia?

La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido. Nadie le habia preguntado eso antes.

-tengo mi espada, mi escudo y mi caballo. esa es toda la familia que necesito.

Ella arrugo la frente.

-¿y que pasa con Miroku?

-al contrario que vuestro padre, milady, yo no me afferro a las personas. Disfruto con la compañía de mi hermano casi siempre. Pero se que llegara un dia en que se ira. Es ley de vida.

-¿no os preocupa quedaros solo?

-llegue a este mundo de esa manera y lo mas probable es que sea asi como lo deje. ¿Por qué razon iban a ser diferentes los años de medio de esos sucesos?

-¿y no desearias que fuese de otra manera?

-si no deseas nada, no hay nada que pueda defraudarte.

Sintio un escalofrio ante esas palabras. ¿como podia vivir ese hombre en semejante realidad?

-vivis en un lugar frio, milord. Y el hecho de que parezca gustaros tal como es hace que os compadezca.

-¿me compadeceis? –pregunto Inuyasha con incredulidad.

-por supuesto que si.

Kagome suspiro.

-vamos milord –dijo ella antes de tomar su mano-. No sigamos hablando de cosas tan serias mientras nos encontramos en medio de tanta diversión. Veo que se estan preparando para un alucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y algo me dice que os gustaria mucho mas que escuchar otra de las historias del juglar.

Inuyasha asintio.

Y asi pasaron toda la tarde. Si bien Inuyasha no termino de meterse de lleno en el ambiente, parecio contentarse con verla disfrutar a ella.

Kagome trato una y otra vez que se relajara y disfrutara, pero fue inútil.

-venid, lord Inuyasha –dijo señalando el poste de mayo-. ¿no os gustaria aligerar los pies y bailar un rato?

-si hiciese tal cosa, milady, todo el mundo se daria cuenta de la poca coordinación que tengo; y puesto que soy un caballero de la corona y no un necio, no me agradaria lo mas minimo que se rieran de mi. Id a bailar si quereis hacerlo.

-esta bien –dijo ella antes de alejarse de su lado para coger una de las cintas rojas.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome mientras bailaba, no pdia dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Entonces deseo poder estar a la altura de lo que le habia contado la joven sobre su vida. Porque, en realidad si que deseaba algo.

A ella.

Y entre ellos no se interponia otra cosa que unas simples palabras.

Y un amaldicion.

La maldición, por supuesto. Inuyasha apreto los dientes y trato de borrar de su mente el palido rostro de su madre.

Jamas romperia la palabra que le dio a Onigumo sin importar sus sentimientos. La seguridad de Kagome estaba por en cima de sus necesidades y deseos.

Se controlaria.

Después del baile Kagome volvio a su lado con los ojos chispeantes.

-tendriais que haberos unido a nosotros. Ha sido maravillosamente divertido.

Siguiendo un impulso, Inuyasha acaricio un mechon de pelo que caia sobre su mejilla. Sus dedos se demoraron sobre la suave piel de la muchacha antes de apartarla hacia la sien.

Un gesto inocente que lo dejo aturdido por una oleada de deseo. Aun sentia el calor de su piel cuando alejo su mano de ella y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder dejar de lado su juramento y tomarla de una ez por todas.

No tocare a la dama ni por furia, ni por lujuria.

¡Y por dios que cumpliria su juramento!

Una vez ratificado su empeño dijo:

-Detesto verme obligado a apartaros de la diversión, milady, pero oscurecera en menos de una hora y me temo que debemos regresar.

-muy bien –dijo Kagome que extendio su mano para entrelazarla con su brazo.

Inuyasha se puso rigido; sabia que debia apartarse, pero le gustaba la sensacion de tenerla a su lado.

Se relajo un poco y comenzo a guiarla a travez de la gente.

Cuando pasaron frente al puesto de orfebre, noto que Kagome aminoraba la marcha. Inuyasha se paro y se aparto de ella.

-tened –dijo al tiempo que sacaba un marco de oro de su monedero-. Id a comprar alguna bagatela como recuerdo de este dia.

-no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado dinero.

-adelante –insistio con amabilidad-. Os aseguro que no hay nada en esta feria que pueda arruinar mis finanzas.

Ella lo observo con incredulidad.

-¿estais seguro?

-me complaceria mucho que lo gastarais.

Su mirada la siguió mientras iba a mirar las mesas.

-mirad esto, milady –dijo el comerciante, que sostenia un collar con una esmeralda-. Este collar seri aun complemento perfecto para vuestros ojos. –la asistente del comerciante le puso el collar a Kagome.

-es precioso.

-si, y vos le haceis justicia –afirmo la muchacha.

Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo.

Respiro hondo y aparto la mirada. Sabia que no le hacia ningun bien deseal alfo que no podia tener.

Asi se dedico a mirar a la gente que habia alrededor.

Kagome regreso a su lado poco después.

-¿comprasteis el collar? –le pregunto.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y asio su manto antes de que el pudiera moverse. Inuyasha fruncio el ceño al observar como tomaba entre sus manos la preda alli donde estaba sujeta por un sencillo broche y lo desprendia. A continuación, kagome se coloco el broche entre los dientes y prendio en su lugar una elaborada pieza de oro, con una serie de rubies incrustados alrededor de un cuervo negro esmaltado.

Kagome se quito el otro broche de la boca y sonrio.

-me recordo a vuestro emblema –dijo al tiempo que alisaba el manto-, pense que vos necesitariais mucho mas que yo un recuerdo alegre de la feria. –dejo las manos sobre su pecho y lo miro.

Inuyasha se sentia abrumado, y no sabia que le alegraba mas: su sonrisa, el contacto de sus manos sobre su pecho o el echo de que huiese pensado en el a la hora de comprar algo. La trs cosas le llegaba a lo mas profundo del alma.

-gracias, Kagome –dijo con voz ronca-. Lo guardare siempre como un tesoro.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo mas amplia.

-¿os dais cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizais mi nombre de pila? Comenzaba a preguntarme silo recordabais.

Se aferro de nuevo a su brazo y fueron hacia donde habian dejado los caballos.

-gracias por este dia –dijo con calidez-. Ha sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

El trago saliva con dificultad. Aque era, sin duda alguna, el mejor dia de su vida y habria dado cualquier cosa porque no terminara.

Cubrio la mano de Kagome con la suya y se deleito con sentir la suavidad de sus dedos. Su piel parecia calido terciopelo y deseo poder probar su sabor con la lengua.

Le dio un ligero apretón y la guio hacia los caballos.

La joven no estuvo tan parlanchina durante el viaje de vuelta y mas o menos a la mitad del camino, Inuyasha se giro para averiguar el motivo. Kagome tenia los ojos cerrados y parecia a punto de dormirse. Dio un respindo y se desperto.

Inuyasha detuvo su caballo y sujeto las riendas de la joven, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-sera mejor que monteis conmigo antes de que os caigais del caballo.

Y sin darle timepo a protestar, la levanto de la y la deposito sobre su regazo. Las caderas de la muchacha se apretaban contra su entrepierna, incendiandolo como si fuera lava fundida.

Ella guardo silencio mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. La coronilla le llegaba al menton, e Inuyasha sentia el camino por todo el cuerpo. Su aliento le acariciaba con suavidad la garganta y le erizaba la piel.

Le fue imposible moverse por un instante, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de espolear su caballo hacia los arboles, tumbarla sobre la hierba y poseerla. Podia imaginarse los suspiros de placer junto a su oido mientras embestia entre esos muslos blancos como la leche para tomar posesion del cuerpo y del alma de la joven.

¿habria mayor placer que ese?

Inuyasha apreto las riendas con fuerza. No la tocaria. ¡Por todos los santos del cielo que no lo haria!

Se obligo a moverse hacia la casa de Sesshomaru. Apenas habia avanzado un pequeño trecho cuando ella se quedo dormida. Y solo entonces se permitio relajarse.

Sin pararse a pensarlo inclino la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla sobre su coronilla, donde podia inhalar el dulce olor a madreselva y sentir los suaves mechones de su cabello sobre la piel, sobre los labios.

-los ogros pueden ser divertidos –murmuro en voz baja, son despertarse.

-hablas incluso estando dormida –dijo el, muy contento por saberlo y mas por el hecho de que ningun otro hombre lo supiera.

Solo el.

Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza para estudiar su rostro con detenimiento. Dejo que la mejilla de Kagome descansara sobre su hombro y cubrio la barbilla de la joven con la mano. Tenia la boca entreabierta y habria resultado muy facil inclinarse hacia delante y apoderarse de ella.

Ojala no hubiera dado su palabra.

-lilas –susurro ella-. Estan creciendo lilas.

¿pero que era lo que estaba soñando? No podia imaginarselo.

Recorrio con ternura su labio inferior con la yema del pulgar, recordando los granitos de azucar que habian estad alli esa tarde. Ella saco la lengua y rozo ligeramente su dedo.

Inuyasha retiro la mano como si le hubiera quemado; la sensación era la misma.

Con todo, ella parecia llamarlo, porque se encontraba acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Antes de poder detenerse, apreto sus labios contra su mejilla. En ese momento el cuerpo de Inuyasha estallo en llamas y solto un jadeo.

Tenia una piel suave y seductora que sabia a rayos de sol. La estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho y enterro la cara en el hueco de su garganta, donde podia percibir el latido de su corazon bajo sus labios. Ella suspiro junto a su oido.

Reprendiendose por su estupidez, se enderezo y se puso en camino.

Una vez que los muros de Sesshomaru estuvieron a la vista la sacudio con suavidad para despertarla. Kagome se estiro contra el como un gatito.

La joven dio un respingo cuando habrio sus ojos.

-¡Dios mio! –susurro-. Habia olvidado que me llevabais en brazos.

Ojala el hubiese podido olvidarla tambien…

-me parecio oportuno que regresarais a vuestra montura antes de que atravesemos las murallas.

Los los desmontaron e Inuyasha la ayudo a montar sobre su caballo, después regreso al suyo y la condujo hasta el castillo.

En el salon les aguardaba un enorme banquete.

-por fin habeis regresado –dijo Sesshomaru a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Inuyasha.

-Miroku me dijo que partiais mañana, de modo que pense qu epodriamos organizar una buena despedida para vos.

-huele de marailla –dijo Kagome antes de ir junto a Rin.

Inuyasha sintio que el miedo lo embargaba. A decir verdad, habria preferido tomar su cena en privado, pero no habia forma de declinar su oferta son ofenderlo.

-intente convencerlo de que no era necesario –dijo Miroku en voz baja-. Pero no me hizo caso.

Inuyasha reparo en la evidente cojera de su hermano cuando este se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué tal esta tu tobillo esta noche?

-mejor.

-eso veo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-cuando Sali esta tarde cojeabas del otro lado. Puede que no tengas herido el tobillo, sino la cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Miroku.

-me has pillado. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo que molestarme en fingir. –poso la mirada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha-. Bonito broche. ¿te poseyo algun demonio que te obligo a comprarlo?

Inuyasha echo una mirada a Kagome y sintio una punzada de dolor en el corazon.

-no es mas que una tonteria sin importancia. Si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi escudero.

Kagome fruncio el ceño cuando vio a Inuyasha Salir de la sala.

-me pregunto a donde va –dijo Rin a su lado.

-no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Bueno mucho mejor. Ahora no tendre que preocuparme de que pueda escucharnos.

-¿Cómo que escucharnos?

-kagome, voto a dios que encontraremos la manera de conseguir que lord Inuyasha te lleve al altar.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER PUESTO ANTES LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC.

PERO TENGO QUE DECIR EN MI DEFENSA QUE LA SEMANA PASADA ESTUVE DE VACACIONES DE FIN DE CUERSO EN LISBOA Y BUENO ESTA SEMANA ESTUVE CADA DIA CON UN EXAMEN Y NO VEAIS QLO DIFICIL QUE ERAN.

BUENO, ESPERO QU EME PERDONEN Y QUE LE GUSTEN ESTA CANTINUACION Y BUENO PERDONENME.

CUIDENSE MUCHO.


	11. Chapter 11

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 10

Kagome clavo la mirada en Rin, sin dar credito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿y que es lo que ha cnseguido que cambies de opinión?

-ay, Kag¡es maravilloso! Lo que hizo por Sesshomaru… no sabes lo preocupado que ha estado por la llegada de lord Inuyasha. Y eso de llevarte a la feria… lo pasaste bien con el?

-si, pero…

-no hay peros que valgan. He contratados unos cuantos musicos para que toquen. Habra un baile y podras tratar de seducirlo.

-¿y como? A penas parece reparar en mi presencia. Aunque… -Kagome se paro al recordar lo que habia escuchado a escondidas.

-¿aunque que?

Se encogio de hombros.

-lo escuche hablar solo antes de marcharnos.

-¿sobre que?

-Sobre mi. Dijo que me deseaba, si bien yo no he visto prueba alguna al respecto. Me temo que no se como tratarlo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tu¿Cómo atrapaste la atención de Sesshomaru?

-me basto con respirar –dijo en tono melancolico-. El sabia que mi madre y mis hermanas habian sobrevivido a muchos partos y que o contaba con una buena dote. No fue necesario nada mas.

-a lord Inuyasha no parece interesarle ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-no –convino Rin-. Tendremos que idear algo. –se mordio el labio y mirla sala. De repente sonrio-. ¡Creo que ya se quien puede ayudarnos a idear un plan!

La agarro del brazo y la llevo hasta donde estaba Miroku.

-milord –dijo Rin-. ¿tendriais la bondad de antendernos un instante?

-no, Rin –susurro Kagome-. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Se lo dira a lord Inuyasha.

-no si hacemos que jure guardar el secreto. Sois un hombre de palabra¿no es asi, lord Miroku?

-Depende de la palabra –respondio Miroku de forma evasiva-. Me huelo que hay una travesura en ciernes, y no hay nada que me agrade mas que una buena travesura. –se froto las manos con satisfacción-. ¿Qué estan tramando las damas?

-primero tendreis que jurar que os llevareis el secreto a la tumba –dijo Rin.

-muy bien, mis labios estan sellados para la eternidad.

Rin asintio para aprobarlo.

-Kagome quiere casarse con vuestro hermano.

-¡Rin! –exclamo Kagome horrorizada-. ¿Cómo has podido…?

-ay, callate –dijo Rin-. No hay ninguna necesidad de andarse por las ramas. El tiempo es oro. Necesitas un marido y lord Inuyasha un heredero. ¿no es eso cierto, milord?

Miroku fingio meditar la pregunta.

-¿Cómo deberia responder a eso? Mi parte ambiciosa, la que heredaria las tierras de Inuyasha, dice que no necesita heredero, ya que le complaceria soberanamente poseer semejantes riquezas; sin embargo, el hermano obediente que hay en mi esta de acuerdo con las damas.

La exprecion guasona desaparecio de su rostro cuando miro a Kagome.

-¿y que hay de vos, milady? Me gustaria conocer lo que sentis por mi hermano antes de comprometerme.

Sus sentimientos. Esa era un pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

-me parece bastante aceptable como marido.

Miroku resoplo.

-¿y eso es todo lo que requeris?

-necesita que alguien cuide de el –dijo Kagome.

Miroku se echo a reir.

-eso es lo ultimo que necesita. Intentadlo otra vez.

Rin le dio un codazo.

-dile lo que me has contado a mi, Kag.

Ella nego con la cabeza.

-la deja sin aliento y esta locamente enamorada de el. Percibe cierta bondad de su interiori. ¿tiene razon, milord?

Miroku asintio.

-muy bien, os ayudare –aparto la vista y su rostro perdio el color-. Aquí viene. Haced como si no pasara nada raro.

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño cuando vio a Miroku, Rin y Kagome juntos, como si estubieran tramando algo.

Cuando se acerco, miroku comenzo a silbar, en tanto las mujeres parecian inmersas en su conversación.

-el verde es el mejor color para…para…para…las cosas.

-cierto, cierto. queda muybien en cosas como… bueno, en muchas cosas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Inuyasha con suspicacia.

Tres rostros se giraron hacia el con tal exprecion de inocencia que cualquier otro hombre se hubiera echado a reir.

Inuyasha se sintio acorralado como un gato.

-¿Qué clase de conspiración es esta?

-¿conspiración? –preguntaron casi al unisono.

Miroku le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-llevas siriendo tanto tiempo al rey que ya ves conspiraciones donde no las hay.

¿lo creian tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que alli se estaba cociendo algo?

Al parecer asi era.

-venid –dijo Rin-. Sentemonos en la mesa. Os gustara el faisan asado –le dijo a Inuyasha-. La salsa de bayas es la mas sabrosa de tola la cristiandad.

Inuyasha los siguió a regañadientes. Rin lo obligo a sentarse entre Kagome y Miroku. Se sentia atrapado, sin posibilidad de huir. Con un nudo en la garganta, guardo silencio mientras los criados servian la cena.

Miroku se inclino hacia el.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha inspiro hondo y asintio.

-¿milord? –lo llamo Kagome.

Cuando la miroa los ojos, sintio que el nudo de su estomago se disolvia.

-perdonad mi atrvimiento, pero Rin dice que después habra un baile. ¿os apeteceria uniros a mi?

En ese momento no se le ocurrio nada mas que el placer que pudiera proporcionarle bailar con ella.

-no, milady, no puedo.

La desilusión ensombrecio el rostro de la muchacha.

-A mi me encantaria bailar con vos –dijo Miroku.

Una punzada de celos traspaso el corazon de Inuyasha, pero no dijo nada. Se concentro en servirle la comida a Kagome. Observo la gracia de los movimientos de Kagome mientras comia. Y cuando ella tomo el caliz y coloco los labios sobre el mismo lugar por el que el habia bebido, sintio que se erizaba la piel. Habia algo muy intimo en ese gesto. Como si hubieran compartido un beso.

-¿la comida no es de vuestro agrado? –le pregunto ella.

-no tengo hambre.

-debo deciros milord, que no os he visto comer lo suficiente para alimentar unamosca. ¿Cómo es que habeis crecido tanto a base de aire?

-se lo dejo a Miroku –replico Inuyasha-. El come por los dos.

Kagome se echo a reir cuando observo el palto de Miroku, en el que habia apilado un monton de pollo, faisan, manzanas asadas y puerros.

-¿Qué? –preunto Miroku.

-lady kagome se limitaba a admirar tu glotonería.

-lo unico que necesito en la vida para ser feliz son buena comida, buena musica y buenas mujeres. Espero que algun dia pruebes esa combinación hermano

Inuyasha se arrellano en la silla, negandose a morder el ansuelo. Queria marcharse de ese lugar.

La presencia de Kagome a su lado era su unico consuelo. Pero el consuelo se convirtió en un lecho de espinas al contemplar los movimientos de Kagome al comer.

Seria una groseria abandonar el salon, pero aun asi…

Has soportado peores tormentos

¿de veras? No recordaba que sus heridas dolieran mas que su entrepierna en esos momento.

Cuando entraron los musicos, Miroku cogio las manos de Kagome para sacarla a bailar.

Inuyasha lo observo con envidia. No habia cojera alguna en los andares de Miroku ni muestras de dolor en sus pasos. Por un instante deseo no haberse interpuesto en el camino del caballo de su padre.

El pensamiento lo avergonzo en lo mas ondo. La vida de Miroku habia merecido la pena.

Sin embargo, por una vez, deseo ser el quien bailara.

Cun un suspiro se levanto de la mesa y fue en busca del solaz que pudiera encontrar en las almenas.

Kagome dejo de bailar cunado vio que Inuyasha se iba.

-¿adonde va?

Miroku se volvio para mirar.

-a las almenas, sin duda.

-¿a las almenas¿Por qué?

Miroku se encogio de hombros.

-lleva haciendolo desde que tengo uso de razon. Se pasa la mayor parte de la noche paseando por ellas.

-¿Por qué?

Miroku le hizo un gesto para que fueran a un lugar apartado.

-debeis jurar que nunca repetiréis lo que os digo.

-lo juro.

Una profunda tristeza se poso en miroku.

-no os podeis imaginar la niñez a la que sobrevivio Inuyasha. Su padre jamas deseo un hijo. Lo unico que deseaba era un legado. Queria entrenar a Inuyasha para que fuera guerrero y no un hombre, e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para matar la humanidad que habia en el.

-No lo entiendo.

La tristeza de miroku se hizo mas evidente.

-Inuyasha no duerme mucho porque su padre pensaba que el sueño era una debilidad. Dormir es ser vulnerable. Siempre que pillaba a Inuyasha dormido lo desperaba a golpes.

Ella recordo la rabia que habia visto en los ojos de Inuyasha el dia que lo desperto en el huerto. Hubo un momento en el que temio que la golpeara.

-¿Cómo es posible que Inutaisho hiciera algo asi?

-su padre no tenia corazon –susurro Miroku-. Los condes de Ravenswood son guerreros tan magnificos porque les enseña a no sentir nada salvo ira y odio. Es facil ser fuerte durante la batalla cuando no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte. De echo siempre le dieron la bienvenida a la muerte y al alivio que proporcionaba abandonar sus miserables y solitarias vidas.

El corazon de Kagome dejo de latir.

-¿e Inuyasha?

-en muchos aspectos es diferente. A pesar de que lo niega, hay mucho de nuestra madre en el. Ella vivio lo suficiente para mostrarle que era la bondad,lo que se sentia al ser amado y protegido. Sbe lo que es proteger y amar, pero se niega a reconocer esas cualidades. Solo percibe la parte de el que se parece a su padre. Si conseguis que comprenda que no es como Inutaisho conseguiréis un marido que jamas se apartara de vuestro lado.

La duda se agito en el interior de Kagome, como podria hacerlo?

-os prometo que el merece la pena.

-¿pero como, Miroku? No se como lograrlo.

El suspiro.

-yo tampoco. Inuyasha se encerro en si mismo hace tanto tiempo que ni si quiera yo puedo llegar a el. Nunca crei que un hombre pudiera ser tan fuerte, pero debo admitir que en el caso de mi madre es asi.

La mente de Kagome discurrio hasta que recordo un verso de su cantar favorito.

-¡Eso es! –le dijo a Miroku-. Accusain y Laurette.

Miroku fruncio el ceño.

-no comprendo.

-es un poema que escuchamos en la feria. El amorque sentian permitio que ella curara el corazon de el y de ese modo fue capaz de amarla.

-pero no es mas que un cuento, y esto es el mundo real.

-si, pero yo siempre he sido una soñadora.

-y que hareis?

-buscar a mi principe alla donde mora-. Le palmeo el brazo-. Deseadme suerte.

Miroku espero hasta que se fuera.

-te deseo muchotas que eso, kagome. Te deseo que tengas éxito.

Inuyasha tenia la mirada clabada en la oscuridad de la noche. La noche siempre le habia ofrecido un consuelo. Le recordaba la muerte y si cerraba los ojos podia fingir que el mundo se habia acabado.

Nada.

Sin emabrgo, al abrir los ojos la realidad regresaba.

¿Cuándo acabaria de una vez?

-¿milord?

Se volvio en direccion de la voz.

-¿milady¿Qué haceis aquí?

-vine abuscaros.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿sois siempre tan impertinente?

-si.

¿Por qué ella osaba hacer cosas que ninguno otro se atrevia?

-no estoy de humor para juegos. Volved dentro que os congelareis.

-¿volvereis conmigo?

El nego.

Se oyeron las risas del salon.

-el bufon –dijo ella-. Deberiais haberos quedado a escucharlo.

-¿Por qué? Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nasa-. ¿Por qué no?

Ella sonrio.

-en realidad iba a decir que no os haria daño reir de vez en cuando.

Ella se acerco a el y le coloco las manos en las mejillas y tiro hacia arriba con sus pulgares para formar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿veis? No se os ha desquebrajado la cara.

Inuyasha se aparto de ella y se apoyo como antes. Kagome lo imito y se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando las risas del salon cesaron la musica volvio a sonar.

-ya es suficiente- ella lo cogio de la mano-. Bailare con vos.

-no se bailar.

-por supuesto que sabeis. Olvidais que os he visto entrenando. No me cabe duda que cualquier hombre que se mueva asi, puede bailar.

-os aplastare los dedos de lospies.

-ya se curaran.

Inuyasha no supo que excusa dar y permitio que le enseñara; aunque lo asombroso fue descubrir que se divertia con algo taninocente.

Pudo concentrarse en cada detalle de la muchacha.

Ella habia convertido suhambre, en un apetito voraz que rugia, que exigia que la tomara. Las oleadas de deseo golpeaban con fuerza y tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza para controlarse.

La joven dio una vuelta y se tropezo. Inuyasha la cogio antes de que callera.

Estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban y el sentia deseos de tocarlos.

Kagome se affero a el con una exprecion de gratitud.

-Mi heroe –susurro.

El deseo oscurecio los ojos de kagome.

-¿Qué e slo que quereis de mi? –le pregunto Inuyasha mientras la ayudaba a ergirse.

Ella se mordio el labio.

-Supongo que deberia mostrarme timida al respecto, pero nunca lo he sido. Asi que lo dire de frente. Os quiero a vos, milord.

-¿Cómo que me quereis?

-os quiero como marido

Se quedo boquiabierto. ¿en que demonios estaba pensando esa mujer?

-¿os habeis dado cuenta de lo que estais diciendo?

-pues si, por supuesto –contesto Kagome indignada.

Inuyasha se alejo de ella.

-No teneis ni idea de lo que pedis. Ni de aquello a lo que os condenais

-no estoy deacuerdo.

El retocedio.

-no me conoceis en absoluto.

-y mi madre no conocio a mi adre hasta la boda y se amaron much.

-hablais como si fuera un cuestion sencilla.

-el matrimonio suele serlo.

-os estais comportando como una necia, señora, largaos de aquí –le dio la espalda y se alejaba de ella.

Ella lo adelanto y le bloqueo el paso.

-no podeis escapar de mi, no lo permitire.

-¿a caso es esta vuestra forma de conseguir que os envie con vuestro padre?

-lo ultimo que quiero es que me envieis a casa. Quiero un marido.

-entonces regresad al salon y buscad otro.

Antes de que adivinara que pasaba, Kagome le tomo su rostro entre las manos, se puso de puntillas y apreto los labios contra los suyos.

El deseo lo recorrio como un rio de lava candente.

Guiado por un instinto salvaje, Inuyasha estrecho entre sus brazos y la amoldo a su cuerpo. Kagome se rindio a sus caricias mientras el le abria la boca para probar su dulzura. La muchacha le reodeo el cuello conlos brazos y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

A Inuyasha le zumbaba la cabeza com si hubiese bebido mucha cerveza, y todo pensamiento racional se fue de su mente.

No existiana nada salvo la sensación de ese cuerpo calido y flexible contra el suyo; nada salvo el sabor de su boca, el aroma a madreserlva de su cabello y el sonido de su respiración junto al oido. Su beso era mezcla de inocencia y timidez, aunque demostraba curiosidad y osadia. Inuyasha no habia sentido jamas algo parecido; y a decir verdad, jamas habia deseado tanto un lecho como en esos momentos.

Movida por la pasion, la muchacha apreto los pechos contra su torso, exitandolo mas y mas cada vez que se forotaba contra el y le rozaba el duro e hinchado miembro con la cadera.

Inuyasha se aparto de sus labios con un gemido y se atrevio a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando: enterro los labios en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueo la tierna carne con los dientes. Kagome jadeo del palcer al tiempo que lo acercaba mas a ella.

El exquisito sabor dulce de supiel se le grabo a fuego en los labios y en la legua mientras ella se estremecia en sus brazos. La deseaba. En ese lugar y en ese preciso momento.

Su cuerpo ardia por ella. Y no podia pensar en otra cosa que poseerla.

Kagome emitio un pequeño gemido al percibir la fuerza que exudaba el hombre mientras tejia ese echizo sobre su cuerpo con la lengua y los labios. Se sintio recorrida por una miriada de escalofrios de placer que la dejaron con una extraña y palpitante necesidad.

Cediendo a un impulso desvergonzado, le beso la aspera mejilla para disfrutar el sabor y el tacto de la piel masculina. Sintio que iNuyasha se estremecia al rodearle el pecho derecho y apretarlo con suavidad. Kagome se sobresalto ante la extraña sensación que se adueño de ella; y esa agridulce tortura no hizo mas que aumentar cuando le cubiro el pecho con la mano y bajo la cabeza hasta el amplio escote de su tunica para besarla justo por encima del endurecido pezon.

Señor, era maravilloso sentirlo tan fuerte y exigente entre sus brazos, proprcionandole placer. Jamas habia sentido nada parecido y en ese momento supo que no descansaria hasta que Inuyasha fuera suyo.

Y cuando el introdujo la mano bajo el escote y le acaricio el pecho desnudo con los dedos, creyo que se desmayaria del placer.

Inuyasha desplazo la boca hasta la oreja de la muchacha y gimio al sentir el voluptuoso pecho en su mano y el pezon erecto contra su palma. Atormento la piel erizada con la lengua a la vez que maldecia ese tejido que le impedia acariciar todo su cuerpo.

En medio de un torbellino de sensaciones, volvio a besarla en los labios y la empujo contra la pared.

Kagome tomo el rostro de Inuyasha entre las manos y disfruto las sensaciones que le probocaba ese cuerpo que la apretaba contra la dura pared. Lo beso con ferocidad mientras el devoraba su boca. Jamas habia probada nada como es hombre. Jamas habia sentido nada tan increíble. Tan maravilloso.

Apenas fue consiente de queInuyash ale estaba subiendo el bajo de la tunica. El hombre le recorrio las nalgas desnudas con las manos, dejando a su paso un reguero de placentera calidez. Y antes de que pudiera imaginarse lo que se proponia, una de esa manos se introdujo entre sus cuerpos y separo con delicadeza lo tiernos pliegues de su entrepierna para tocarla alli donde nadie la habia tocado jamas.

-oh, Inuyasha –gimio cuando sus dedos comenzaron a aliviar palpitante que acuciaba el mismo centro de su ser, y el instinto la llevo a frotarse contra el.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre, y en ese momento, volvio de glpe a la realidad.

Un minuto mas y habria…

Con una maldición, se obligo a apartarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kagome se acerco de nuevo, pero el la agarro por los brazos para mantenerla alejada. La joven tenia los labios muy inchados por sus besos. Y al ver esos ojos nublados por la pasion, supo que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

No obstante, hacerla suya significaria su muerte.

-¿tanto me odiais que sacrificariais vuestra virginidad para verme muerto? –pregunto, presa de la furia.

Ella parpadeo confundida.

-yo no te odio, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo podria hacerlo?

Semejantes palabras rompieron el hechizo en el que ella lo habia envuelto y la lucidez volvio a reinar en su mente.

-a mi parecer, la pregunta correcta seria¿Cómo no ibais hacerlo?

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN PONER ESTE CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE LLEVO UNAS SEMANAS EN LAS QUE ESTOY ENFERMA Y LA VERDAD QUE CASI NO HE HECHO NADA.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y HAN LEIDO EL FIC.

SOBRE TODO QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA BASTET QUE TIENE MUCHA PACIENCIA CONMIGO , ASI QUE LE DEDICO EL CAPITULO.

EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE E INTENTARE PONER RAPIDO LA CONTY

MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	12. Chapter 12

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 11

Confundida por su pregunta y con el cuerpo aun enardecido por sus caricias, kagome solo atino a observar como Inuyasha se marchaba. ¿Por qué no veia alas cosas como ella?

No me conoceis en absoluto.

Esas palabras encerraban una gran verdad, no obstante…

Habia sido testigo de su bondad las suficientes veces como para poder afirmar que era un buen hambre. Y aunque al parecer Inuyasha no era consciente de sus propias necesidades, ella si lo era.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras que les habia dicho esa misma tarde a la odiosa pareja que acompañaba a Jaken.

No hallareis escondrijo que yo no pueda encontrar, milord. Vais a comprender que yo soy tan terca como una mula y que cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja… bueno, puede que tengais voluntad de hierro, pero no es rival para mi. Sereis mio. Ya lo vereis.

Se rozo los labios con el dorso de los dedos. El hombre habia respondido con deseo y pasion. Hasta una doncella virgen podia darse cuenta de eso. Y el hecho de que la deseara queria decir que sentia algo por ella.

La lujuria no era el unico sentimiento que queria despertar en el, pero era un comienzo. Un comienzo que le resultaba muy necesario y que sin duda estaba dispuesta a utilizar.

Inuyasha apreto los dientes al sentir que las emociones reprimidas se adueñaban de el: ira, agonia, lujuria. Habia roto la palabra que le diera a Onigumo; pero aun peor era el palpitante deseo que abrasaba su cuerpo. Le resultaba muy facil recordar lo que habia sentido al abrazar a Kagome. El modo en el que el cuerpo de la joven se habia retocido bajo sus caricias…

¡Por el amor de dios, le habria permitido tomarla!

Como marido.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza al sentir como le ardian los labios, marcados a fuego por su inocente beso.

¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando esa muchacha?

Bueno, kagome podia pensar todas las estupideces que le vinieran en gana. Desear algo no lo convertia en realidad. El lo sabia mejor que nadie. Y puesto que la muchacha habia revelado su juego, a partir de ese momento seria capaz de protegerse mejor.

¡Por todos los santos no volveria a tocarla! No siquiera una mano, no siquiera el puño de una manga. Si, a partir de ese momento se mantendría alejado de ella a toda costa.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Kagome tropezo desde el escalon superior. La muchacha cayo de lleno sobre el, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo desde la mejilla hasta los pies.

El peso del cuerpo que lo apresaba contra la pared fue suficiente para que su determinación se hiciera pedazos y para que el recuerdo de la noche anterior volviera a su mente con todo detalle.

Recordo con claridad la sensación de ese cuerpo entre sus manos, el sabor de sus labios, los suspiros de placer que habia exhalado junto a su oido…

-¿os encontrais bien milord? –pregunto ella, logrando que su dulce y calido aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello-. No me di cuenta de que estabais ahí.

Pero el brillo de su mirada le hacia cuestionar la sinceridad de las palabras. Mas aun si tenia dos hechos concretos: la muchacha seguia apoyada contra el y sus labios se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de el.

-aunque debo reconocer que me alegro muchisimo de que estuvieseis ahí, de otra forma hubiera caido por las escaleras y me hubiera roto el cuello.

Inuyasha no podia pronunciar palabra. No mientras su brazo siguera apresado bajo esos generosos pechos y las piernas de Kagome entubieran enredadas con las suyas. Podia sentir los latidos del corazon de la muchacha bajo su antebrazo y como la cadera de la joven se apretaba contra la parte de su cuerpo que mas deseaba poseerla.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

Y a juzgar por la expresión entusiasmada de la joven, dedujo que ella habia percibido con toda claridad su ereccion.

-gracias por vuestra caballerosidad, milord. Creo que en lo sucesivo sereis el heroe de mi corazon.

A la poste, Inuyasha encontro su voz.

-no es para tanto –replico con rapidez-. Ni siquiera me percate de que estabais detrás hasta que caisteis sobre mi.

-vaya… -dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha la miro condio vio que la muchacha se ceñia la tunica al cuerpo, de modo que las curvas de cadera fueran evidentes. Ella se inclino hacia delante, haciendo que la parte superior de sus pechos quedase expuesta a su hambrienta mirada.

Su entrepierna se tenso aun mas al recordar el tacto de esas deliciosas curvas bajo la palma de su mano. ¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua…

-espero que sepais perdonar mi torpeza. Queria darme prisa para que no tuvieseis que esperar tando esta vez.

-que amable –replico el con aspereza.

Se aparto de ella.

-milord actuais como si me tuvierais miedo.

-yo no temo a ningun hombre.

-pero yo no soy un hombre.

-¿me creeis tan necio como para no darme cuenta?

-bueno, vuestra manera de tratarme me hace pensar lo contrario.

Consciente de su derrota, Inuyasha trato de buscar refugio.

-si me disculpais…

-¿veis? –dijo ella con tono triunfal-. Ahí lo teneis.

Inuyasha se detuvo, confundido.

-¿ahí tengo el que?

-me estais tratando como si fuera cualquier coda menos una mujer.

-si no os estoy tratando como una mujer, entonces decidme, os ruego¿Cómo os estoy tratando?

-no lo se.

-¿Qué no lo sabeis? –pregunto con incredulidad.

-no lo se.

-en ese caso¿Por qué mantenemos esta discusión?

-¿y porque no? –replico ella con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha la miro de soslayo. La rodeaba un aura traviesa y juguetona.

-estais jugando conmigo¿no es asi?

-¿y si asi fuera?

-en ese caso os pediria que dejarais de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque me molesta

-pues yo prefiero que me molesten a que me den de lado. Eso es lo que habeis estado haciendo toda la mañana¿no es cierto¿a caso no me habeis dado de lado?

-¿y si asi fuera? –pregunto el.

Ella alzo la barbilla.

-en ese caso os pediria que dejarais de hacerlo.

Inuyasha se acaricio la sien.

-¿Por qué motivo me estais haciendo esto?

-¿hacer que? –pregunto con inocencia.

-marearme con vuestra chachara. Os juro que estoy empezando a sentir vertigo.

La mirada de la muchacha se clavo en sus labios e Inuyasha perciobio el deseo que reflejaba.

-¿y no es posible que sintais vertigo por otra cosa?

-¿y porque iba a ser?

Ella se encogio de hombros, sonrio y descendio los escalones.

-¿Cómo quereis que lo sepa? No soy yo el ogro callado y pensativo. No soy mas que una mujer, simplemente y llanamente.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un gruñido gutural.

-yo no soy un ogro callado y pensativo –replico el a sus espaldas.

Kagome se detuvo en la puerta y miro hacia atrás con una exprecion picara.

-no, teneis razon. Pero ¿sabeis lo que sois?

-¿Qué?

Ella se humedecio los labios mientras su mirada lo hacia arder de deseo.

-sois un hombre muy apuesto, y teneis unos ojos preciosos.

Atonito, Inuyasha no si quiera se movio mientras ella continuaba su camino.

Jamas en su vida le habia dicho una cosa asi. Ogro, demonio, hijo del diablo, culo de caballo… le habian dedicado multitud de insultos. Pero jamas un cumplido que no fuera dirijido a sus habilidades en la batalla.

-unos ojos preciosos –repitio sintiendose incomodo y alagado.

¿de verdad tenia unos…?

-¡A la mierda con eso! –mascullo.

-¿podriais echarme una mano, milord?

Inuyasha se encogio ante la pregunta, mientras mirab a Kagome al lado de su caballo para que la ayudara a amontar.

Miro a su alredero en busca de miroku, pero su hermano parecia haber desaparecido. El resto de sus hombres ya estaban sobre sus monturas.

Resignado asintio.

limitate a pensar que es una monja gorda y horrorosa.

Si, una monja que olia a madreselva y a rayos de sol.

La alzo hasta la montura tan rapido como pudo. Sin embargo ella no se agarro a la silla.

-¿hay algun problema? –mascullo el.

-al parecer soy incapaz de sentarme bien.

Inuyasha reprimio el impulso de echarla sobre la silla como un saco de grano.

-estais haciendo esto a proposito –murmuro.

-ya os dije lo que queria, milord, y no dudare usar todos los medios disponibles para ganar.

La dejo caer sobre la silla de montar.

-tal vez deberia haceros una advertencia, milady: nadie me ha vencido jamas.

-en ese caso ya va siendo hora de que alguien lo haga.

Inuyasha iba a responder cuando vio a miroku acercarse.

-vaya –dijo miroku-. Veo que te has ocupado de la dama. Me parece muy bien.

-¿Por qué¿no te habras torcido tambien el brazo por casualidad? –pregunto Inuyasha sarcastico.

-asi es, en efecto. Creo que tendre molestias algun tiempo. No podre hacer nada caballeroso.

Una conspiración.

Tendria que haberlo sabido. Bueno, pues el no era ningun peon. ¡Al diablo con ellos!

Una vez que Inuyasha monto, espero a que Kagome se despidiera de Rin, quien llevaba en las manos un enorme libro.

-¿me escribiras en cuanto nazca el bebe? –pregunto Kagome.

-claro y tendras que venir a verme de nuevo.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha.

-vere lo que puedo hacer.

Rin le dio el libro a Kagome.

-esto es para ti.

-¿para mi? –Kagome hizo ademan de abrirlo pero Rin cerro el libro y nego con la cabeza.

-es para que lo veas a solas, en la intimidad de tu cuarto.

-pero…

-Kagome, es sobre el tema que discutimos esta mañana.

-Ah!

Inuyasha intercambio una mirada con miroku, que se encogio de hombro como si no entendiera nada.

No obstante, Inuyasha lo sabia. Habia otra conspiración en marcha. Y estaba deseando echarle la mano a ese libro para descubrir que tramaban.

Rin ayudo a Kagome a guardar el libro y se despidio de ella. Luego se acerco a Inuyasha.

-estoy lista milord –le dijo a Inuyasha-. Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia.

Se pusieron en marcha e Inuyasha penso que no tendria que preocuparse por la cercania de la dama. El viaje se encargaria de que ella permaneciera en su caballo y el en el suyo.

Por fin tendria paz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que su caballo esta cojo? –mascullo Inuyasha.

-podeis comprobarlo vos mismo milord.

Inuyasha miro la pata del caballo. ¿ a caso el destino tambien conspiraba contra el?

Si no hubiera estado seguro de lo contrario, diria que Kagome o Miroku tenian algo que ver.

Pero solo habia sido una casualidad.

-esta bien. Miroku la dama ira contigo.

Kagome atravezo la corta distancia que los separaba y le dijo en voz baja:

-no montare con el, milord.

-hareis lo que se os diga.

-no os atrevais a usar ese tono conmigo.

-mujer –gruño Inuyasha-, esto no es un juego.

El semblante de la muchacha se torno serio, pero no demostro ni una pizca de miedo que solia provocar. La joven habia tomado el gruñido como un desafio.

-teneis razon milor. No lo es. Montare con voz o ire caminando.

Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿a caso es la falta de sentido comun lo que os mueve a presionarme de esta manera?

-tengo sentido comun de sobra.

-en ese caso, montad con Miroku.

-no.

Por el gesto que hizo, Inuyasha dedujo que no iba a ceder en ese asunto.

-si sois vos la mas obediente de las hijas de Miyoga, agradezco el privilegio de no haber conocido a vuestras hermanas.

A sabiendas que discutir con ella no serviria de nada, Inuyasha acedio.

-montad en el maldito caballo.

Kagome era consciente de que tal ez llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. Era posible que no debiera comportarse con tanto atrevimiento, después de todo. Sin embargo, su padre decia que la osadia era una de sus cualidades mas encantadoras.

Y penso que Inuyasha no pensaria lo mismo, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando monto tras ella, la opinión que tenia sobre la mujer en esos momentos no era muy buena.

Abrio la boca para pedirle disculpas.

-no hables –siseo Inuyasha-. No digasis ni una sola palabra.

Kagome cerro la boca y juro no abrirla hasta que el se disculpara por haber un sado un tono tan desabrido.

Inuyasha noto que Kagome se tensaba sobre su regazo y supo que la habia ofendido. Que asi fuera. No creia ser capaz de soportar tenerla apoyada contra su cuerpo mientras se dirigia a el con esa voz tan sedosa. De hecho estaba tan adolorido por el deseo que no estaba seguro que poder aguantar.

Si pasaban junto a cualquier pueblo, ciudad o feudo durante el trayecto, pararia y le compraria un caballo, costara lo que costase. De hecho, cambiaria de buena gana todo lo que poseia a cambio de un jamelgo.

El dia avanzo en silencio mientras Inuyasha hacia todo lo posible para separar la mente de su cuerpo. Aunque era imposible. Cada horrible paso del caballo hacia que Kagome botara contra el a un ritmo tan sensual que estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol y su resistencia. Y con cada hora que pasaba su furia aumentaba y su miembro se endurecia hasta el punto de rayar el dolor.

El viento le arrojaba el cabello de la joven contra la cara haciendo que los mechones le acariciaran las mejillas y que el aroma a madreselva inundara sus sentidos.

Dios, que facil habria sido azuzar a su caballo, buscar un sitio apartado entre los arboles y tumbarla debajo de el. Introducierse en ella una y otra vez hasta encontrar por fin la paz que su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos.

El recuerdo de su beso y del tacto de su piel no hacia mas que añadir leña a su tortura.

-¿milord?

Inuyasha se encogio al oir su voz.

Os dije que no hablararis.

-no pensaba hacerlo pero no tengo mas remedio.

-si, lo teneis.

-no, no lo tengo –objeto con firmeza.

Inuyasha bajo la vista y vio que ella estaba ruborizada.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-tenemos que parar un momento.

-quiero llegar…

-milord –intervino ella-. No me estais entendiendo bien. Tenemos –dijo enfatizando la palabra- que para un momento. –y aparto la mirada de el para señalar los arboles.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha lo entendio.

-vaya-dijo el mientras levantaba la mano para indicar que aminoraran la marcha.

Fueron a un arboleda y ayudo a kagome a bajar.

-gracias –dijo ella con frialdad antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en direccion a los arboles.

Inuyasha aprovecho para revisar a su caballo

Miroku se acerco

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto.

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada.

Por un avez, Miroku tuvo el suficiente tino como para no fastidiarlo. Levanto las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-ya veo que la respuesta es, a todas luces, no.

Inuyasha se enderezo después de revisar el caballo y presiono la palma de su mano contra el muslo, intentando tirar de las calzas y apartarlas de su inchado miembro. No sabia cuanto tiempo mas podria aguantar semejante situación antes de volverse loco.

¿Cuánta lujuria insatisfecha podia aguantar un hombre sin que le causara la muerte?

¿y porque, en el nombre de Lucifer, tenia que ser el quien comprobase cuanto puede soportar un hombre?

Lo unico que habia deseado siempre era vivir en paz. Jamas habria acudido a Londres por mandato de Onigumo de haber sabido el resultado; aunque en ese momento la idea de entregarse al rey para que lo ejecuara era muy atrayente.

Echo un vistazo a Miroku, que estaba contemplando los arboles por lo que habian desaparecido Kagome y su sirvienta.

-quiere casarse conmigo –le inormo Inuyasha s u hermano.

Miroku lo miro a los ojos sin parpadear.

-eso me dijo a mi tambien.

-¿te dijo el motivo?

Miroku se encogio de hombros.

-por alguna incomprensible razon, le gustas.

-no seas ridiculo –replico Inuyasha-. No le gusto a nadie. Lo que quiere es verme muerto, eso es lo que quiere.

-si hubiera creido eso, nunca… -Miroku dejo de hablar.

-¿nunca que?

Miroku se paro a pensar.

-nunca lo habria consentido.

Inuyasha saco la daga de su cinto y la tomo de la hoja para ofrecersela a su hermano.

-toma, coge esto.

Miroku fruncio el ceño.

-¿para que?

-cogela y clavamela en el corazon antes de que el fuego me consuma.

Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas y volvio a colocar la daga en el cinto de Inuyasha.

-ya sabes lo que se dice: la lujuria no se puede contener. Tienes que hacer algo para librarte de ella.

-¿tan desesperado estas para obtener mis tierras que no te importaria que Onigumo me matase?

-te aseguro que no –contesto Miroku, ofendido-. Casate con la muchacha y tomala cuantas veces quieras.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-¿de veras crees que su padre me querria como yerno?

-si se lo pides a Onigumo, no le quedara otro remedio.

Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha permitio que la idea del matrimonio lo tentara.

-¿la condenarias a una vida conmigo?

-no me cabe la menor duda de que seria una vida mucho mejor que la que llevo con su padre. Apostaria lo que fuera a que tu la dejaria divertirse de e en cuando.

-Quiza, pero al menos con su padre vivira toda su vida. Conmigo no tendra otra cosa que una tumba temprana.

-Inuyasha, tu no eres…

-no lo digas Miroku, porque ya se la erdad. Tu ves en mi solo lo que deseas ver, pero yo se lo que mora en mi interior. Me acompaña siempre.

Miroku le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-te preocupas demasiado hermano. Tienes que aprender a relajarte y disfrutar de la vida. Tomate un respiro y vive. –Miroku hizo un gesto en direccion a los arboles.

Inuyasha se volvio para ver que Kagome caminaba hacia ellos.

-podrias aprender mucho de la dama. Sabe como sacar el maximo partido a lo que Dios nos ha dado.

Inuyasha sopeso esas palabras.

Miroku hacia que todo pareciese muy facil, pero las conecuencias eran demasiado graves. Si hacia caso a su hermano y se casaba, existia algo mas que lamera posibilidad de que matara a Kagome algun dia.

Hasta ese momento habia mantenido su temperamento bajo control cuando estaba con ella; pero la muchacha parecia no tener ningun miedo e Inuyasha se estremecia al pensar lo que ocurriria si un dia lo presionaba mas alla de sus limites.

Solo bastaria un percance para…

No, jamas se arriesgaria. Se negaba a tomar esa opcion.

Kagome no pronuncio ni una palabra mientras se acercaba a ellos. Inuyasha aparto la mirada.

La muchacha miro a Miroku con exprecion frustrada antes de decirle a su hermano:

-¿podemos disfrutar ahora de la comida o planeais cabalgar durante el resto del dia?

Inuyasha se paso una mano por el cabello, pero siguió sin mirarla.

-mi caballo necesita un poco mas de descanso. Tomaos el timepo que necesiteis.

Kagome alzo las manos en direccion a Miroku y entonces, siguiendo un impulso, hizo un gesto con el que parecia estar a punto de estrangular a Inuyasha. Justo cuando habia llegado a su cuello, el hombre se dio la vuelta y descubrio lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome hecho los brazos hacia atrás y sonrio.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo? –pregunto Inuyasha con recelo.

Ella esbozo una encantadora sonrisa.

-nada.

Inuyasha miro a su hermao.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-nada –contesto el, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha.

Inuyasha suspiro con cansancio.

-no tengo tiempo para esto –y se fue con sus hombres.

-es un hombre terco –le dijo Kagome a Miroku.

-como una mula.

-¿quepuedo hacer?

-insistir. Tarde o temprano tendra que rendirse y admitir sus sentimientos.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha mientras este hablaba con sus caballeros. Parecia del todo ajeno a su presencia.

-¿y si no siente nada por mi?

Miroku solto una carcajada.

-os aseguro que si eso fuera cierto. No os evitaria de este modo.

-¿estais seguro?

-bastante.

Kagome medito sus palabras, junto con lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-¿creeis que me estoy mostrando demasiado atrevida al ir en su busca tan a menudo?

-¿el atrevimiento forma parte de vuestra naturaleza?

-por desgracias, si.

-entonces os aconsejo que sigais vuestras inclinaciones. Siempre y cuando milady se comporte de acuerdo a su naturaleza, no hay nada que temer.

Kagome encontro esas palabras difíciles de creer.

-nada que temer de un hombre que atemoriza a mas de la mitad de la cristiandad. Miroku ¿estais seguro?

El asintio.

-confiad en mi, milady; si lo presionais demasiado, os darei cuenta al instante.

-muy bien pues –concluyo ella con un suspiro poco entusiasta-. Por favor, excusadme mientras voy a molestarlo un poco mas.

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN????

ESPERO QU EMUY BIEN Y SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

ME ALEGRA DE QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE RECLAMEN TANTO QUE PONGA LA CONTY. PERO LA VERDAD NECESITO QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA YA QUE ESTOY A SOLO 1 MES DE TERMINAR EL COLE Y LOS PROFES NOS EXIGEN MUCHO, A PARTE TENGO QUE RECUPERAR ALGUNA MATERIA Y SE ME ESTA HACIENDO UN POCO DIFICIL. ASI QUE ESPERO PODER SUBIR RAPIDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO NO LES PROMETO NADA.

CUIDENSE MUCHO.


	13. Chapter 13

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 12

Inuyasha dejo escapar un gruñido cuando ella se acerco y por un instante Kagome sintio remordimientos.

-¿a caso no podeis concederme ni un respiro?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras dejaba un cubo con agua para su caballo.

-Asi de pronto, diria que habeis pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Inuyasha se enderezo para mirarla.

-¿nunca habeis pensado que prefiero estar solo?

-Yo creo que no sabeis lo que quereis, ya ue dudo que hayais pasado mucho tiempo con cualquiera a parte de vos mismo. Si no teneis nada con que comparar la soledad¿Cómo sabeis que la preferis?

-tampoco me han cortado un brazo, milady. Y aun asi estoy seguro de que no preferiria perderlo. Hay cosas que uno sabe sin mas.

Kagome asintio con la cabeza.

-teneis razon, aunque debo confesaros que vuestras palabras me ofenden, ya que comparais mi presencia con una mutilación. No me habia dado cuenta de que os resultse tan molesta. Y yo que hasta ahora me tenia por una persona bastante agradable...

Y entonces Kagome lo vio, una sutil relajación en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-¡Aja!, asi que es posible haceros sonreir.

El semblante de Inuyasha se volvio adusto de nuevo.

-estoy muy lejos de encontraros graciosa.

Kagome no le hizo caso.

-¿sabeis? Creo que es muy inteligente por vuestra parte no sonreir.

-¿Por qué?

-tan apuesto como sois, lo mas probable es que cualquier mujer se desmayara si alguna vez dedicarais una sonrisa.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-eso es una ridiculez.

-no, hablo muy en serio- dijo Kagome.

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha, tanto que el podia notar su alienzo rozandole la cara.

Kagome noto que su cuerpo se estremecia ante la proximidad de el y recordo que era sentir esas manos por su cuerpo. El sabor de sus devastadores labios.

Estaba casi segura de que Inuyasha se apartaria pero no lo hizo, parecia que esperara algo.

-recuerdo que mi madre me contaba que cuando ella estaba en la corte y un dia llego un conde y me conto que seis doncella se desmayaron al ver su sonrisa. Creo que vos seriais igual de abrumador para los sentidos de una mujer. Teneis los dientes blancos, vuestros hombros son amplios, vuestros brazos fuertes y la palabra agradable se queda corta para describir vuestros rasgos. Una podria decir que sois muy guapo. Si una se atreviese.

Inuyasha la miro seriamente.

-no haceis nada mas que halagarme.

-estoy hablado con sinceridad.

-en ese caso respondedme con sinceridad¿Qué pretendeis con vuestros halagos?

-eso es algo que ya os he contestado y que sabeis muy bien. –Kagome miro los labios de Inuyasha y recordo lo que sentia al tenerlos sobre los suyos.

-Milady...

Kagome le hizo guardar silencio.

-hay algo que me gustaria preguntaros. Se que he sido una molestia para vos y os pido perdon. Pero me gustaria que me respondierais con sinceridad¿me encontrais atractiva o deseable de algun modo?

Inuyasha sabia que ese era la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella; no obstante cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de Kagome, no pudo mentirle.

Y como le fallaron las palabras, respondio con s cuerpo.

Tras rodearla con sus brazos, la apreto contra el y reclamo sus labios.

Kagome suspiro de placer ante la respuesta de Inuyasha y enterro sus manos en el cabello de el. La deseaba. Lo admitiera o no era un buen hombre.

Y ella lo deseaba.

Inuyasha se aparto con una maldición.

-me niego a hacer esto.

-Inuyasha...

-dejame en paz- le grito-. No quiero que te acerques a mi. ¿no entiendes que he dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla?

-entonces casate conmigo.

-no puedo.

-¿Por qué? La gente lo hace todos los dias.

-hay cosas que la gente hace todos los dias y que yo no quiero hacer. Ahora dejadme en paz.

-muy bien, milord. No os molestare mas. Al menos de momento. A propósito... conseguire arrancaron una sonrisa.

-no hay risa dentro de mi. Murio hace mucho tiempo.

Kagome fruncio el ceño.

-no seais estupido. Todos somos capaces de reir.

-yo no.

Horas después se detuvieron para pasar la noche junto a un arroyo.

Cuando Inuyasha se fue a refrescar en el arroyo Kagome tuvo la tentacion de ir a verlo. Lo unico que tenia que hacer...

No, no podia hacer eso. Se mordio el labio. Si, si quepodia. Quien se enteraria.

-Adelante.

Kagome se asusto al escuchar a Sango.

-¿Cómo dices?

Sango la miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-se lo que pensais milady. Vi como mirabais a su ilustrisima cuando iba hacia el arroyo.

-pero Sango...

-nada de peros, cualquier dama deberia tener la oportunidad de revisar la mercancía antes de comprometerse a quedarse con ella. Venga id.

-pero que le dire a Inuyasha si me descubre?

-que os habeis perdido. Pero quien sabe...tal vez os de la bienvenida.

-pero...

-Vaya, milady nos hemos quedado sin agua, sera mejor ir a buscar.

Sango arrastro a Kagome hasta el arroyo. No les costo mucho encontrar a Inuyasha. Ya se habia desvestido y estaba dentro del agua.

A Kagome se le seco la boca al ver los movimientos de los musculos de su espalda. El agua hacia brillar su piel morena y no habia ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no fuera fuerte y musculosa. Tenia los hombros amplios, pero su torso se estrechaba en la cintura.

El agua se deslizaba por su piel y se acumulaba en el vello de su pecho. No podia creer lo perfecto que era.

Inuyasha se inclino para mojarse el cabello, obsequiando a Kagome con la vista de unas nalgas perfectas y morenas. Su trasero estaba tan bien formado que sintio como le invadia el deseo.

De repente Kagome oyo algo.

-Creo que nos han pillado- murmuro.

Sango se giro justo para ver un jabalí que salia de la espesura.

Por un instante Kagome no pudo moverse.

Y justo entonces Sango dejo escapar un chillido.

Inuyasha se volvio para mirar de donde provenian esos gritas y vio como las dos mujeres iban hacia el. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se abalanzaran contra el y lo derribaran.

Emergio del agua escupiendo y se encontro con Kagome y su sirvienta mientras le gritaban e indicaban.

-un jabalí, un jabalí, un jabalí –repetia la sirvienta.

-silencio- y quedaos quietas si en algo apreciais vuestras vidas.

Las dos se callaron. Inuyasha se puso delante de ellas.

-que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha queria ponerse su ropa. Sobre todo porque Kagome se aferraba tan fuerte a su brazo que sentia un hormigueo en la mano por la falta de sangre.

-¿podriamos dejarlo atrás corriendo?- pregunto Kagome.

-la cuestion no seria dejar atrás al jabalí, milady, sino dejarnos atrás a vuestra sirvienta y a mi.

-¿ahora aparece vuestro sentido del humor?- Kagome parecia aterada.

-No pretendia ser gracioso. Me limitaba a constatar un hecho.

Ninguno se movia de donde estaba.

-¿Kagome?- se oyo la voz de Miroku.

El jabalí miro de donde venia esa voz.

-¡Miroku, ve a buscar una ballesta!- grito Inuyasha.

-Una ballesta? Para que?- justo Miroku salia de entre los arboles.

Miroku con una maldición se subio en un arbol mientras el jabalí embestia hacia el. Inuyasha aprovecho y cogio su espada.

-Distraelo- le dijo a miroku.

-si, claro. Que lo distraigas dices. Mata a la bestia, quieres?

Inuyasha comenzo a acercarse pero el jabalí se volvio hacia el. Kagome estaba asustada, pero sabia que debia hacer algo.

-aquí, cochinito bonito, cochinito...- grito Kagome.

El jabalí la miro.

Kagome penso que Inuyasha la protegeria mientras ella distraia al animal.

El jabalí ambistio contra ella e Inuyasha arrepetio contra el animal. La bestia lo miro y como si pudiese percibir el peligro salio huyendo.

Kagome estaba tan aliviada que se cayo de rodillas en el agua. Lo siguiente que supo fue cuando Inuyasha la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿os encontrais bien?- dijo Inuyasha.

Ella asintio con la cabeza.

-me siento muy agradecida Milord, de que incluso las bestias salvajes os tengan miedo.

Oyo la risa de Miroku mientras bajaba del barco y entonces se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se habia parado para ponerse las calzas.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? –pregunto Inuyasha con brusquedad.

-agua- dijo Sango-. Vinimos a buscar agua, el cubo esta entre los arbustos.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-deberiais haber tenido mas cuidado- miro a su hermano-. Y tu se suponia que las tenias que vigilar.

-¿y porque crees que vine? Las oi gritar.

-¿y no pensaste en coger un arma?

Miroku parecia avergonzado.

-bueno, lo tendre presente la proxima vez que te ataque un jabalí.

Kagome intercambio una mirada con Sango cuando vio que Inuyasha se alejaba a los arbustos para buscar el cubo de agua. Y como tardaba tanto Kagome lo fue a buscar.

-¿sucede algo milord?- pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha cogio el cubo y miro a Kagome con recelo.

-¿vinisteis a recoger agua?

-SI.

-entonces porque estuvisteis arrodilladas en este lugar tanto tiempo como para dejar una marca en la hierba?

¡La habia pillado!

-yo...mm...- intento pensar en alguna mentira-. Bueno, vereis...nosotras...- no se le ocurria nada.

-¿vosotras que?

Kagome miro la expresión de Inuyasha y vio que se divertia con su incomodidad.

Kagome decidio privarlo de su diversión.

-esta bien, si quereis saber la verdad, vinimos a ver como os bañabais.

-suponco que deberia sentirme halagado.

Kagome estaba tan avergonzada que no podia mirarle a los ojos, asi que miro el colgante que tenia colgado en su cuello.

Inuyasha sintio el aliento de ella sobre su pecho desnudo. Y lo estremecio todo.

Espero que dijera algo, pero ella no pronincio sonido.

-¿os habeis quedado sin palabras por fin?

Antes de que pudiese contestar Miroku y Sango llegaron con ellos.

Miroku le arrojo la tunica.

-habria que establecer una guardia para estar pendiente del jabalí.

-si. y de otras cosas que podrian caer sobre un hombre cuando menos se lo espera.

Kagome levanto la vista con las mejillas rojas.

Inuyasha sintio el impulso de besarla, de haber estado a solas, lo habria hecho. Se limito a concentrarse en Miroku y no en los labios humedos de kagome.

De modo que habia ido a espiarlo...

Para ser sincero, se sentia halagado; y exitado por la idea. Pero lo que queria saber era si le habia gustado lo que habia visto. Nunca se habia preocupado por lo que una mujer pensara de el. Pero por alguna razon el queria que ella lo deseara tanto como el a ella.

Estaba loco.

Con ese pensamiento se vistio.

-sera mejor volver al campamento antes de que vuelva el jabalí.

De camino Kagomepenso en lo que habia hecho, le habia confiado su vida a Inuyasha sin dudarlo y eso no lo habia hecho nunca.

-Gracias, lord Inuyasha.

-¿y eso porque?

-Por salvarme.

-en ese caso deberia deciros lo mismo. Si no hubieses distraido a la bestia en estos momentos me estarian curando una herida muy grave.

-ay, Inuyasha- exclamo Miroku con la voz falsa-. Sois mi eroe tambien. De no ser por vos el jabalí me habria comio vivo.

Inuyasha empujo a su hermano.

-Apartate de mi eunuco sobon.

-Pero Inuyasha. Sois mi heroe, dadme un beso.

Inuyasha esquivo a su hermano y se escondio detrás de Kagome.

-¿pero que te pasa¿estas chiflado?

-esta bien- mascullo Miroku-. Kagome, tendras que besarlo por mi.

Y miroku arrojo a Kagome en los brazos de Inuyasha, haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen.

Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron mirando sin hacer nada.

Al ver que no hacian nada Miroku intervino.

-Muy buen –dijo arrancando a Kagome de sus brazos y redeandola el-. Dejadme que os enseñe como se besa.

Miroku iba ahacerlo pero antes de que pudiera Inuyash ale cogio la barbilla con los dedo sy le aparto la cara.

-si llegas si quiera a fruncir los labios cerca de ella, te aseguro que te capo, hermano.

Miroku le guiño el ojo a Kagome.

-Lo que tu digas, queridisimo hermano.

Miroku la solto.

-pero te dire una cosa. Si una doncella tan dulce hubiera salvado mi vida, seria capaz de encontrar un modo mejor de agradecerselo que ocn simples palabras.

-no me cabe la menor duda.

Miroku paso por alto sus palabras y cogio a Sango del brazo.

-vaya, Sango, te has olvidado de coger el agua. ¿te gustaria que te acompañara?

-os lo agradeceria muchisimo milord.

-otro agradecimiento verbal. Que va a ser de mi?

Sango cogio el cubo de las manos de Kagome y se fue con Miroku.

-deberiais ir en busca de vuestra sirvienta. Me parece que mi hermano quiere algo mas que un sorbo de agua.

-tengo la impresión de que Sango tambien.

Un ilencio se hizo presente mientras caminaban.

-¡Dios mio, milord¡que lanza mas grande y caliente teneis!

Kagome io un traspies al oir eso.

-Creo que ire y...

-no- dijo ella tomandolo del brazo-. Dajad que se diviertan.

-no hay muchas damas que sean tan comprensivas con el comportamiento de sus sirvientas.

-Deberia estar mortificas. Pero Sango es una gran amiga y a pesar de sus defectos tiene un gran corazon.

-¿y eso es todo lo que os importa?

-Si- la gente siempre comete errores, pero lo que importa es lo que hay en sus corazones.

-¿y si no tiene corazon?

-todo el mundo tiene.

-no todos.

-si, Inuyasha. Todos. ¿sabeis lo que veo cuando os miro?

-yo no tengo corazon- le confeso-. Me lo arrancaron hace mucho.

Ella le coloco una mano en el pecho.

-para ser un hombre queno tiene corazon os late mucho el pecho.

-eso no es mas que un organo.

-quizas, pero yo se la verdad sobre voz.

-¿y cual es?

Kagome estaba triste, le habian echo mucho daño a Inuyasha.

-un dia, Inuyasha. Un dia vereis la verdad tal como yo la veo. Y llegareis a conoceros de verdad.

-mi unica esperanza es que nunca descubrais la verdad sobre mi.

Y se alejo de ella y volvieron al campamento.

Horas mas tarde, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Kagome estaba en su lecho pero no podia conciliar el sueño, asi que cogio el regalo de Rin y salio fuera de la tiempo. No habia nadie cerca del fuego, asi que se sento.

Kagome abrio el libro...para cerrarlo de nuevo. El rostro le ardia, no podia haber visto lo que creia.

Volvio a abrir el libro con temos y vio dibujos de hombres y mujeres haciendo cosas indescriptibles.

-no me extraña que me dijese que lo mirara a solas- susurro.

Kagome saco un trozo de papel que habia dentro.

Mi querida Kagome:

Se la curiosidad que tienes a cerca de lo que ocurre entre hombres y mujeres. Este es el libro que me regalo mi madre en visperas de mi boda. Es impactante, pero te servira de mucha ayuda. Y a juzgar por el aspecto de lord Inuyasha, estoy segura de que le daras mejor uso que yo con sesshomaru.

Mi mejor consejo: estudia la posición numero setenta y tres. Parece ser la favorita de Sesshomaru.

Tu amiga que te quiere, Rin.

Dios, deberia arrojar ese libro al fuego y terminar con el asunto. Eso habria hecho una dama decente.

Que lastima que ella fuese una desvergonzada...pero se descubrio estudiando la posición recomendada por Rin. El hombre yacia de lado a espaldas de la mujer; cubria con las manos los pehos de su compañera y parecia estar embiestiendo...

-¿Qué es eso?

Kagome ahogo un grito al oir la voz de Inuyasha y cerro el libro.

-No es nada.

-¿es el regarlo que os hizo Rin?

Ella asintio.

-¿podria verlo?

-¡Ni hablar! –Kagome se aparto de el.

-¿pero que es lo que os pasa?

-Nada- se puso de pien-. Nada de nada.

-entonces permitidme...

-No, no. Tengo que voler a la cama.

Y antes de que pudiera moverse, el le quito el libro y lo abrio.

Inuyasha se quedo sin aire ante las imágenes de las parejas en diferentes posturas sexuales habidas y por haber.

Jamas habia creido ver uno de estos libros en manos de una dama de buena cuna. ¡Y virgen nada menos!

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y vio como tenia el rostro rojo y la mirada en el fuego.

No supo que decir.

Cerro el libro y se lo devolvio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la situación era muy incomoda.

-Inuyasha, yo no sabia que el libro...

Inuyasha la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Soy irgen, milord. No se que poseyo a Rin para darme una cosa...

-no hablemos mas del tema. Olvidaremos todo este asunto.

Kagome suspiro.

-¿no creeis que deberiais acostaros ya?

-no puedo dormir, prefiero quedarme con vos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿tan difícil os resulta creer que alguien queira vuestra compañía.

-Si. nadie lo habia hecho antes. ¿Qué os hace tan diferente?

- tal vez, porque soy la unica persona cuya presencia os fue impuesta. Vuestra mania de estar a solas a apartado a todos.

-Pero no a vos.

Ella sonrio.

-no, a mi no.

Después de un silencio, Kagome le conto un chiste a Inuyasha, pero el la miro sin reirse ni sonreir.

-¿os sabeis muchos chistes mas?

-Si.

-Entonces os tendre que seguir escuchando durante el resto del año?

-a no ser que me lo pongais facil y os riais.

-deberiais ser consiente de que como vos, no admitire mi derrota.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Kagome le conto otro chiste.

-Nada- dijo Inuyasha.

-no pienso rendirme.

-porque no regresais a la cama?

-seria un placer si pudiese dormir, pero como no puedo, prefiero quedarme aquí y molestar al causante del que sueño me evada.

-¿y porque os impido dormir?

-me atormentais en sueños.

-no quiero seguir escuchando esto.

-¿en ese caso, os importaria olvidar lo que os dije del matrimonio y tratarme como una amiga?

-no tengo ningun amigo.

-ni siquiera Onigumo?

-soy su vasallo y le sirvo como tal. Mantenemos una relacion cordial pero no somos amigos.

-jamas pense que conoceria a un apersona mas sola que yo.

-Nunca dije que me encontrara solo.

-¿y no lo estais?

No contesto. No podia negar la verdad. Si, estaba solo. Siempre lo habia estado.

-sera mejor que vuelva a mi tienda.

Kagome se levanto y recogio el libro y se fue.

Inuyasha no pudo sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza. Intentaba que riera pero no lo conseguiria. A decir verdad estuvo a puento de reir cuando la vio con aquella gallina la vez que la conocio.

Gruño para intentar sacarsela de la cabeza.

No era de extrañar que los monjes se castraran para no verse tentado por las muejres. En ese momento la castración le parecia una opcion de lo mas viable.

Miro a la tienda de Kagome y podo ver a traves de la lona como se quitaba la tunica, lo que le permitio contemplar todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

Su entrepierna cobro vida y le exigio que la tomara en ese mismo instante, mientras todos dormian.

Cambio de postura con un siseo.

Si, la castración era, de hecho, un opcion muy viable.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS Y SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA.

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y AVISO QUE SEGURAMENTE PONDRE 1 CAPITULO MAS Y LUEGO NO HABRA MAS HASTA AGOSTO, YA QUE TENGO VACACIONES DE VERANO Y ME VOY DE VIAJE.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


	14. Chapter 14

Dueño del deseo

Capitulo 13

Kagome cabalgo junto a Miroku el resto del camino. Aunque no se rindio a la hora de incluir a Inuyasha en la conversación, pero el se nego. Lo unico que obtuvo fueron monosilabos.

Una ve recupera de la impresión que tuvo con el libro, considero la postura setenta y tres con interes. ¿Qué se sentiria al ser controlada de ese modo por un hombre imponente y sombrio?

¿Qué sentiria cuando un paladin tan fuerte e indomable la llenara con su cuerpo para poseerla como ningun otro lo habia hecho mientras ella lo poseia como ninguna otra mujer?

A pesar de todo, le resultaba imposible imaginarse lo que sentiria tenerlo en su interior, por mucho que Sango asegurara que esa postura les daria algo mas que simple placer.

Contemplo es su mente la espalda de Inuyasha y vio de nuevo esos humedos musculos. Si, desnudaria esa piel morena y la exploraria a placer con las manos y con los labios, seria suyo.

¡Siempre que consiguiera llevarlo hasta el altar!

Llegaron a Ravenswood a la puesta del sol. Inuyasha desmonto y fue directo a la entrada en cambio Kagome espero a que Miroku ayudara a desmontarla.

Cuando Kagome se puso al lado de Inuyasha se quedo parada. Habian modificado todo el salon del castillo.

-¿Este es mi salon? –pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome se echo a reir.

-Eso creo.

Inuyasha llamo al administrador y este acudio corriendo. Kagome capto el miedo del administrador.

-¿es de vuestro agrado?

Inuyash amiro a Kagome.

-¿Milady?

Ella asintio.

-Ha quedado maravilloso.

-¿ha quedado dinero de lo que te di para los gastos.

-Bastante milord.

-Entonces qudatelo.

-Estais seguro milord?

-Te lo has ganado, tomate 7 dias y descansa.

-Gracia milord.

Inuyasha iba hacia las escaleras cuando.

-¡Con esas botas llenas de barro ni hablar.

En eso se acerco una mujer de unos 45 años muy corpulenta que se acercaba a ellos.

-No permitire que me lleneis el suelo de barro. Que el salon sea vuestro no significa que debais desprecian nuestro trabajo. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Inuyasha enojado.

-Kaede. Vuestro administrados me contrato para mantener el orden.

-¿Kaede?

-Si, la doncella de vuestra madre. Os azote el trasero cuando no erais mas que un bebe y os aseguro que puedo volver a hacerlo.

Kagome se quedo impresionada por las palabras de la ama de llaves.

-Me dijeron que habias muerto.

-Si lo estoy, entonces he vuelto para perseguiros. Ahora quitaos esas botas.

Ente la impresión de Kagome, Inuyasha obedecio.

-Gracias milord. Vuestras habitaciones estan listas, yo llevare a la dama a la de huéspedes.

Inuyasha subio las escaleras. Kagome iba a subir tambien pero Kaede la paro.

-Eso tambien va por vos milady.

Kagome se saco las zapatillas y siguió a Kaede hasta su habitación.

-Si milady necesita algo, hacedmelo saber.

-Kaede, teneis idea de quepodria hacer sonreir a Lord Inuyasha?

-No hay nada en esta tierra que pueda conseguir eso.

-Pero seguramente...

-No milady. Os lo aseguro nada podra conseguirlo. No después...

-no después de que?

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo. Pero si estuviera en vuestro lugar evitaria a ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todas las mujeres que han vivido aquí, han muerto asesinadas.

-¿asesinadas? ¿Cómo?

-A manos de sus señores.

-¿y la madre de Inuyasha?

-Asesinada a manos de su esposo.

-¿lord Inuyasha estaba ahí cuando acurrio?

-Yacia inconsciente en el suelo por haber tratado de protegerla.

Entonces Kagome comprendió porque no sonreia, como hacerlo después de eso.

-Esa fue la razon por la que te fuiste?

-No, intente quedarme para cuidar a su ilustrisima, pero su padre no lo permitio. Dijo que ya lo habian mimado mucho. Que ya era hora de convertirlo en un hombre.

-¿Qué te ha hecho volver ahora?

-La madre de su ilustrisima, su recuerdo.

-Me alegro de que estes aquí, Kaede.

Durante 15 dias Kagome intento hablar a solas con Inuyasha, pero el la trataba como si fuera una leprosa. Asi que al final se rindio. Al menos tenia la compañía de Miroku.

Una mañan ase encontraba sola en el salon con algunos caballeros de Inuyasha. No sabia donde estaba Miroku y Sango tenia permiso para seguir durmiendo ya que estuvo hasta tarde haciendo algo.

En eso oyo ruido en el vestíbulo y se acerco a mirar. Ahí pudo ver como unas sirvientas llevaban algunos de sus baules.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – le pregunto a un sirviente.

-¿no estais preparada?

Kagome se asusto al oir la voz de Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

-¿de donde habeis salido?

-Le dejaba instrucciones al administrador.

-¿Por qué?

-La boda de vuestra hermana es mañana. Supuse que querriais ir. Vuestra doncella me dijo que ya habiais hecho el equipaje.

-No crei que me permitierais ir.

-Soy una bestia Kagome, no un bastardo.

Kagome lo abrazo con fuerza.

-En este momento no sois ni una cosa ni la otra. Tan solo un bombre maravillosamente dulce.

Kagome se separo lentamente.

-Dadme un momento regresare en seguida.

Cuando Kagome volvio unos minutos después, partieron para su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kagome, esta se adelanto a todos los demas.

-¡Kag! –bramo su padre.

Kagome desmonto y abrazo a su padre.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Lord Inuyasha me ha traido a la boda de kagura.

Miyouga miro a Inuyasha.

-Te ha tocado?

-No, es un buen hombre.

-Es el diablo.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? Crei que ya habriais encontrado algun otro insulto para mi.

-¡Bastardo!

Inuyasha miro a Miroku.

-hermano, el conde necesita que le des unos consejos sobre como maldecir al enemigo. Sus esfuerzos son poco convincentes.

Kagome se ocupo de calmar los animos.

-venid, milord. Me ocupare de acomodaros en vuestras habitaciones.

-Acamparemos...

-No. Exijo que asistais al festejo.

-¿exigis?

-Si. Ahora desmontad.

Inuyasha miro a Miroku.

-¿te que opinas? ¿crees que la dama ha perdido el jucio ahora que ha regresado?

-Hare lo que tu decidas. Dentro o fuera me da lo mismo.

Inuyasha miro a Moyouha.

-¿tengo vuestra palabra de que ninguno de mis hombres?

-¿aceptais mi palabra?

-En lo que a ellos se refiere si.

-Entonces podeis dormir tranquilo. No sufrireis daño alguno bajo mi techo.

Inuyasha y entraron en el salon.

-¿Por qué tanta gente padre?

-Asi lo quiso Hakudoshin. Solo quiero que kagura sea feliz, por eso quise complacerlo.

En eso un hombre llamo a Miyouga y este fue con el. Kagome se giro hacia Inuyasha.

-No tenia ni idea de que seria asi.

-Acamparemos fuera...

-No.

-Kagome...

-¡Kagome!

Kagome se giro y vio a Kagura que se abrazaba a ella.

-¡Has venido! No puedo creerlo.

Kagome sonrio pero al mirar a su hermana se preocupo. Estaba muy palida.

-¿estas enferma?

-No. Es solo que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.

Kagome decidio no discutirlo y le presento a Inuyasha.

-Es un honor conoceros. Lady Kagome habla de vos muy a menudo y debo decir que esta en lo cierto: sereis una novia muy hermosa.

Kagura se ruborizo.

-Gracias, milord.

-¡Kagura!

Kagura se encogio ante el grito de Hakudoshin.

-Debo irme – Agarro la mano de Kagome-. Nos reunimos mas tarde en mi habitación.

Kagome asintio. EN cuanto Kagura se marcho, miro a Inuyasha.

-Asi que sabeis mostraros encantador.

-No carexco por completo de modales.

Miroku resoplo.

-Si, he oido que incluso a un mono se le puede enseñar...

Inuyasha golpeo a Miroku.

-Que os preocupa?

-¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada?

-Yo.

-¿no os parecio que mi hermana actuaba de una forma extraña?

-Acabo de conocerla y diria que esta normal. Su boda es mañana tal vez este nerviosa.

-Tal vez. Seguro que son tonterias mias. Venid conmigo. Os enseñare vuestros aposentos.

Después cuando la comida estuvo servida Kagome los dejo para ir a hablar con su familia.

-Inuyasha, conde de Ravenswood?

-¿si?

-Hakudoshin, baron de Montclef. Pronto sere el marido.

Inuyasha no se fiaba de ese hombre, habia algo en el que no le gustaba.

Kagome y su otra hermana Kanna pasaron junto a ellos e Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarlas.

Montclef se rio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, eso no le gusto nada a Inuyasha.

-Teneis muy buen gusto Milord. Decidme, hay algo mejor que ensangrentar vuestra espada con un campo virgen?

Inuyasha se enfado aun mas. Ese es el tipico comentario que habria hecho su padre. Y el hecho de que estuviese dirigido a Kagome lo enfurecio aun mas.

Com un necio, Hakudoshin siguió:

-Siendo Kagome tan fogosa como es, supongo que montarla serauna experiencia magnifica. Decidme, ¿os ha tomado ya en la boca?

Antes de pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha golpeo a Hakudoshin. El baron cayo al suelo y el conde se abalanzo sobre el para seguir golpeandolo.

De pronto sintio que Miroku lo separaba de el.

-Estais hablando de una dama. Y os aconsejo que refreneis vuestra lengua en lo que a su reputacion se refiere.

-crei que podriamos ser aliados. Pero esta noche habeis cometido un gran error.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Miyouga-. ¿Hakudoshin?

Miyouga evaluo los daños de Hakudoshin.

-Os quiero fuera de mi salon.

Miroku dio un paso delante.

-Pero Inuyasha solo...

-Vamos, Miroku. No tengo el menor deseo de permanecer donde no soy bien recibido.

Inuyasha se iba a ir pero se topo con Kagome. La muchacha miro a su padre.

-¿aun se me considera una de las señoras de esta casa?

-Por supuesto.

-En ese caso, lord Inuyasha es bienvenido.

-Kagome.

-Padre. Si el se va, me voy con el.

-Maldigo el dia en que encontre placentero tu carácter. Muy bien, puede qudarse pero si golpea a otro invitado se largara.

Kagome asintio.

En poco tiempo el ambiente volvio a ser festivo.

-Porque lo golpeasteis- pregunto Kagome enojada.

-Me suplico que lo hiciera.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo con sarcasmo-. Ya veo. Se limito a acercarse a voz y os dijo: Lord Inuyasha, por favor, dadme un puñetazo en la cara y lanzadme al suelo delante de mis invitados.

-Algo asi.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

-Porque no le has contado lo que te dijo? –preunto Miroku.

-¿para que?

-Kagome tiene derecho a saber al igual que su padre, la clase do hombre con el cual se casara con su hermana.

-¿y porque deberia ser yo quien se lo diga? A diferencia de mi, Montclef es bienvenido. ¿de verdad crees que Miyouga crea algo de lo que le diga?

EN eso se enfrio la furia de Inuyasha.

-No tenia intencion de golpearlo. Pero me puse tan furioso que actue sin pensar- Inuyasha miro a Kagome y sus hermanas-. Si hubiese sido Kagome, la habria matado.

Miroku dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No la habrias golpeado.

Miro a Miroku y recordo la unica ve que lo habia golpeado. Se estaban peleando y Miroku le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula. Enfurecido le devolvio a el golpe e hizo que Miroku callera por las escaleras.

Si habia sido capaz de golpear a Miroku, podria golpear a cualquiera.

Con el corazon destrozado, Inuyash ase paso una mano por la cara cansado.

-Lo unico que hace falta es que me haga enfadar lo suficiente.

-Inuyasha, tu no eres...

-No, hermano. Es un riesgo que jamas correre. ¿puedes decirme con seguridad de que jamas le hare daño a Kagome? Es mas, ¿Cuántas veces has huido de mi presencia cuando pierdo el control?

Miroku aparto la mirada e Inuyash aobtuvo su respuesta. Incluso Miroku le tenia miedo.

Observo a Kagome e Inuyasha sintio el anherlo en su corazon con mas fuerza.

Sin embargo jamas arriesgaria la vida de la muchacha de esa manera. Nunca.

Bueno, después de una larga, larga ausencia he vuelto a publicar el siguente capitulo.

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerle a toda la gente que me ha dejado sus comentarios a pesar de que había abandonado la historia.

Y antes que nada quiero dejar claro que esta historia no me la he inventado yo, me parece que en el primer capitulo lo dije, en algunas partes es una adaptación del libro Dueño del deseo de Kinley McGregor.

Les aconsejo a todas que se leean sus historia ya que son algunos de los mejores libros que he leído en la vida.

Un gran saludo de mi parte con cariño para todas las lectoras.


End file.
